


That's What I Call Home

by idra



Series: Renegades, Rebels, and Rogues [5]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: The story of what happens after Renegades, Rebels, & Rogues.





	1. Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the sequels for Renegades, Rebels, and Rogues. Less heavy than the previous fics by far.

Mardy glanced up from where he sat, reading to Scarlet and Jewel. He smiled as Roger approached them, dropping down across from Mardy with a scowl on his face. It had been nearly six weeks since they'd returned to Bluebonnet and Roger usually got whatever he wanted, so Mardy knew instinctively that he'd been denied something-- probably by Andy.

"What'd Andy do now?" Mardy asked, turning the page and letting Scarlet take over reading to her little sister. 

"He won't let me stay in his office with Andre in there," Roger said, brows drawn together and lower lip sticking out. "It's not like Andre can hurt me! He's behind bars!" 

Mardy fought back a smile, remembering many times when Andy wouldn't let him near his office when he'd have really bad men locked up. "Roger, he knows Andre can't hurt you physically, but Andre's a really bad guy and Andy doesn't want him saying anything that might upset you in any way. It's not that he thinks you can't take care of yourself, more than he just wants to protect you from being hurt." 

"But I want to be with him!"

Blinking at the whine, Mardy sighed. "I know. And he'll be over here as soon as he can. For now, he's got to take care of his business. You have to let him." 

Roger crossed his arms over his chest, still pouting. "Don't know why he can't let me stay with him. Wouldn't be in the way or anything." 

"No, you wouldn't, but you have a job to do too, or did you forget that you're supposed to be working for me as a cook?" Mardy raised an eyebrow as Roger flushed and got to his feet. He smiled and stood as well, kissing Roger on the cheek. "I started lunch, but if you want to change the menu for supper, feel free. Biscuits should be about ready to come out." 

Roger nodded, looking chagrined. "I'm sorry, Mardy. I know I shouldn't complain to you, 'cause you’re his best friend, but... I can't talk to Marat or Tommy. Tommy just gets an annoyed look on his face and Marat just threatens to hurt Andy for me." 

Even though he tried to stop himself, Mardy couldn't quite contain a laugh from escaping. He hugged Roger close and nodded slowly. "You _can_ complain about Andy to me. Most of it, I've probably been through." 

He started to say more, but the doors of the saloon were suddenly flung open and he was too worried about getting the girls and Roger to safety to remember what he was going to say. He pushed the girls behind the bar and ordered Roger to stay with them, grabbing his gun at the same time. He turned to the door and nearly dropped his gun.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Agassi!" Andy snapped, glaring at the bald man. "I’m sick and fucking tired of you running off at the mouth! I'm already tempted to just shoot your ass, don't make it that much easier for me!" 

Andre glared at him through the bars, but he fell silent, apparently believing Andy's threat. Andy snarled and finished wiping up the mess Andre had made when he'd thrown the lunch Roger had brought over against the cell. "I swear, Agassi, one of these... seconds, I'm going to shoot you right between the eyes. And you can bet your ass I won't lose any sleep over it." 

He jumped when the door opened and looked up, a bright smile crossing his face. "Mischa!" He crossed to the Ranger hugging him tightly, but pulled back just as quickly when Mikhail didn't return his hug. "What's wrong?" 

"Igor..." Mikhail took several deep breaths. "We... Outlaw shot him. Mardy said there was a doctor, but there's no one in the office... where is he?" 

"Tommy ran out to Gaston's farm." 

"Who?" Mikhail looked at him blankly. 

"Gaston... one of the local farmers." Andy shook his head. "Never mind. Go tell Mardy to ride out to the farm and get him and I'll be right over. I'm guessing you have Igor at the doctor's office?" 

"Mardy's saloon. I didn't know you had a doctor." 

"Go get Igor and take him to the doc's office. Next door over." Andy turned to Andre and shook his gun at the older man. "You'd better behave or I will happily come back and shoot you!" Then he turned and jogged out of the office and down the street to the stables ordering Carlos to saddle Diavolo for Mardy. 

Mardy came running through the doors, sliding to a stop when he saw Andy. "Are you going after Tommy or am I?" 

"You are. I'm going to go try to keep Mischa calm. Where's Rogi?" 

"Watching the girls," Mardy said, grabbing the reins from Carlos as Diavolo started to kick out. " _Diavolo_!" he snapped before mounting the horse. "I'll be right back, Andy." As he took off, he called, "We need to get some more fast horses here so Diavolo doesn't have to do all the running for this town." 

Andy waved him off, thanked Carlos, and then headed to the doctor's office. Mikhail was kneeling next to the table, holding Igor's hand and pleading with his partner to be okay. Andy moved up behind him and placed his hand on Mikhail's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Tommy's a good man and a great doctor. If anyone can help save Igor, it'll be Tommy." 

Mikhail nodded, sniffling slightly. "You trust him that much?" 

"I trust him with Mardy, so yeah, I trust him that much." 

Mikhail looked up, eyebrow raised. "Mardy has a lover?" 

"Not lover so much as... they're a couple. He's still a little gun shy about the sex part, but, they are together and they sleep together, so... it's only a matter of time, I'm sure." Andy shrugged. "When Tommy got here... well, let's just say it's a long story and when Igor's better, I'll tell you over a nice, stiff shot of whiskey. I'll even introduce you to my lover, Roger." Andy's face softened and he couldn't help but smile. "He's a beautiful man." 

"The boy with Mardy in the saloon?" 

"Yeah." 

"He's..." 

"Don't go there, Mikhail," Andy said warningly. 

Mikhail frowned slightly. "Sorry. I was just going to say that he seemed a little off." 

Andy nodded, looking at Igor. "Are you sure this is life or death? Igor looks okay, actually. I mean, he doesn't look like he's dying from his gunshot wound." 

Turning back to Igor, Mikhail shrugged. "He was shot near the heart, Andy. I may have panicked a bit, but... I love him. He's everything to me." 

"Then, I'm sure he'll be okay. He's got you to help him feel better." Andy pulled over the lone chair and gestured for Mikhail to sit. "If you're going to be okay, I'm going to check on Agassi, then on Roger and Mardy's girls." 

Mikhail nodded. "I'll be fine. Just... hurry back? I don't want..." 

Andy nodded and squeezed Mikhail's shoulder before he went next door to the Sheriff's office. He opened the door, a little surprised to see Andre sleeping on the cot, but glad that he wouldn't have to worry about the creepy store owner. 

Then he headed across the street to check on Roger and the girls. He found them in the kitchen, Roger stirring together something as the girls worked on their school work. Andy smiled and crossed to them, kissing Roger's forehead. "Hey." 

"He is your friend?" Roger asked, looking up worriedly at Andy. "The man who was shot?" 

"Yeah. They both are. They're Rangers. We actually met here... a long time ago." Andy shrugged. "Mischa and Igor have been good friends to me and Mardy." 

Roger nodded. "I'm making cookies. For them. To make them feel better." He smiled and went back to stirring the dough. 

Andy smiled and hugged Roger, kissing his cheek before he looked over at the girls. "How're you two?" 

"Is that man gonna live?" Scarlet asked her eyes wide. Jewel looked up at him with the same innocent, worried expression and Andy had a feeling of déjà vu. Every time he looked into Jewel's eyes, it was like staring at Mardy. 

"We're all gonna do our best to help him get better." Andy smiled and reached out, stroking his hand over both their heads. "I've got to get back to Tommy's office. Roger, if you or the girls need anything, I'll be over there, okay?" 

Roger nodded and smiled up at him. "I love you," Roger murmured. 

Andy smiled back and leaned down, kissing him gently. "Love you too, sweet thing." 

Roger blushed and went back to making his cookies as Andy headed back to the doctor's office. He climbed up the steps, glancing over as the stage rolled into town. He waved to the driver-- not Pete this time, but a new driver apparently-- and ducked his head into the doctor's. "Stage just came in and I'm expecting a letter. I'll be right back, Mischa." 

Mikhail nodded and continued just watching Igor. Andy sighed and headed over to the stage, reaching up to shake hands with the driver. "Hey there, Sheriff Andy Roddick. And you are?" 

"Pat O'Riley," the man said with a heavy accent. "It's a pleasure to be meetin' you, Sheriff." He handed over an envelope, smiling slightly. Then he turned and boomed out, "Bluebonnet, folks! Time to unload!" 

Andy flinched back from the loud booming voice and started to walk away, opening his letter. He stopped when one of the passengers called his name. He turned, smiling slightly. "Richie!" He hugged the young missionary before shaking Sebastien's hand. "Sebastien. Didn't expect to see you two until Joachim was done with his schooling." 

"I am done," Joachim said softly, stepping off the coach. 

Andy smiled and hugged him lightly. "Good to see you. So, are you guys wantin' to settle here in Bluebonnet finally?" 

"Actually, that's the plan. Though I'm not sure how we're going to manage the church building." Sebastien shrugged slightly. "I suppose we could always just use the doctor's office since it's not in use." 

Andy smiled. "Actually, it is now. We finally got a doc in. He's originally from Germany-- him and his brother-- and they'd moved to New York a few years ago, then to St. Louis. They're finally living here. I'll introduce you as soon as I can. Right now, I've got to get back to the doc's office. Igor got shot and Mischa's worried 'bout him. You all head in and order some food. Roger'll help you out." 

"Who's Roger?" Joachim asked and Andy turned, spotting the interested look in the tall blonde's eyes. 

"My lover. And the doc's brother. And the doc is Mardy's. I've got to go, but I'll come talk to you later and explain everything that's been happening since the last time we saw each other." He tipped his hat at them and headed back to the doctor's office just in time for Mardy and Tommy to come riding up. He barely got onto the walkway in time not to be trampled. "Devil horse," he mumbled, glaring up at Mardy. 

Mardy just smiled sheepishly and slid down as Tommy unhooked his bag and headed inside. "Do you need any help, Hasi?" 

"Nein, thank you." Tommy opened the door, and then turned back. "I love you, Mardy." 

"Love you too," Mardy said, blushing when Andy made a kissing face at him. "Shut up, Roddick! You're a worse sap than I am when it comes to your Rogi." 

Andy started to protest but knew he couldn't. Mardy was absolutely right. He followed Tommy into the doctor's office, planning on holding Mikhail's hand if needed.

A short while later, Andy walked over to the saloon with Tommy. They were both silent, thinking over what had happened. "I just... damn," Andy mumbled finally. 

Tommy nodded, stiffening when they walked into the saloon and he caught sight of Mardy laughing with three men he didn't know. Andy saw the look and smiled slightly. "Haas, two of those three men are a couple. Sebastien and Richie are the ones holding hands. All three are preachers. The blonde is the only one not in a relationship, but he worked... or rather was owned by the McEnroes when Mardy was. Joachim is not a threat to you or your relationship to Mardy in anyway." 

Tommy sighed. "I just... he never smiles like that for me." 

"No, he has a special smile that's just for you," Andy said, patting his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you introduced to everyone." 

Tommy followed Andy over to the crowd, forcing himself to smile when Joachim, Sebastien and Richard all stood up to shake his hand. Mardy moved around the table, sliding his arm around Tommy's waist as he nuzzled against the doctor. He leaned in, whispering, "Hasi, quit being jealous. None of them have ever touched me and they will never be able to. Only you get to touch me." 

Flushing slightly, Tommy turned his head to look into Mardy's eyes. "I haven't so far," he said softly, eyebrows rising. 

Mardy blushed and nodded, kissing Tommy deeply. "They've never gotten to do that," he said. "And only you will ever get to touch me. When I'm ready." 

Taking a deep breath, Tommy nodded and stroked his hand over Mardy's back. "Ja, I know. I'm just... I've never seen you laugh or smile like that." 

Leaning in to lick Tommy's neck, Mardy smiled. "Jealous?" 

"Yes." 

Mardy giggled and pulled back. "Hungry?" 

"Yes." 

"Have a seat. Get to know Richie and Sebastien and Joachim. I'll go have Roger fix you a plate." He started to pull away, and then stopped. "And how's Igor?" 

Tommy glanced over at Andy and they both sighed loudly, before Tommy finally shrugged. "He'll live, but... the bullet... it... traveled strangely." Tommy bit his lower lip, then finished. "I can't guarantee he'll ever walk again, sadly." 

"Oh God. Mischa... how's he handling it?" 

"Better than I think either Andy or I thought he would. He's already talking about quitting the Rangers and possibly moving up here with Igor." Tommy shrugged and stroked his fingers over Mardy's cheek. "I just don't know what's going to happen with them." 

"Well, Igor couldn't have a better doctor, so..." Mardy smiled and kissed Tommy lightly on the nose before he went into the kitchen. 

Tommy sighed, a small smile gracing his lips and lowered himself into a chair across from Sebastien. Sebastien and Richard were looking at him sort of indulgently and Andy was just chuckling. He glared at Andy, and then gave the other two an unfriendly look before glancing over at Joachim. Joachim was very carefully not showing anything on his face. Tommy frowned slightly and stood up, moving to a different table. He couldn't quite understand why he was so upset at their laughing at his reaction to Mardy, but he was and he didn't really feel like dealing with three strangers at the moment. 

He settled in at his new table, glancing up when Carlos walked in with Rafael and Marat. For just a second, even though he did love Mardy with all his heart, he wanted Marat. Maybe it was that he hadn't had anyone since the last time the two of them had made love, but he knew it wasn't that. Marat had been his lover for a long time-- the only man he'd been able to trust with his body since he'd first learned what sex was. He needed to be that kind of rock for Mardy, but part of him still wanted to be with Marat. 

With a sigh, Tommy glanced down at the table, not looking up when he heard a chair scrape back and felt a presence next to him. "You are Mardy's lover?" came a soft voice he didn't recognize. 

"Yes," he replied, finally gazing up to see Joachim watching him. 

"And you treat him well?" 

"I wouldn't treat him any other way," Tommy said, narrowing his gaze. 

"No, I... you know of his past?" 

"Yes. He told me everything." 

"I doubt that, but... he and I were... together with the McEnroes. They were truly... they were evil men and Mardy, more than anyone I've ever met, deserves to have someone treat him the way he deserves to be treated, which is like a precious thing made to be put on a pedestal and protected against the world." 

Tommy raised an eyebrow and nodded. "They were more than evil and yes, he does. And that's how I treat him. Except I never forget that while he is precious and deserves to be protected from the world, he is also a person and should be treated as such and not as a helpless child." 

Joachim shrugged. "I just worry about him. He had it harder than most of us because of Patrick. He doesn't know that I know he would've traded placed with me in a heartbeat, but I've always known. At least John didn't full out abuse me. He just raped me." 

"No offense meant, Joachim, but I really don't want company right now. Especially not yours. And while I'm sorry for what happened in your past, I don't need or want to hear about it." Tommy turned his head slightly, hoping Joachim would get the point. He heard the other man make a soft noise before the chair screeched back.

"It's not like you to be so mean to people," Marat said a few minutes later as he sat in front of Tommy. He blinked tiredly. "So, why are you being so mean to the pretty blonde boy?" 

"I just don't... I don't want to hear his sob story. I've already got too much to concentrate on in my life. I don't need another person's problems added on." 

Marat narrowed his gaze. "Tommy, what's wrong with you? You've been unusually... uptight lately." 

"I'm fine." Tommy stood suddenly and shook his head. "I'm just fine!" He stalked out of the saloon, not noticing that Mardy had just stepped out of the kitchen and had heard him yell at Marat.

Mardy watched Tommy go, a frown flitting across his face as he held a plate of food. After a few seconds, he turned on his heel and returned to the kitchen, setting the food down on the table. "Roger... Marat, Carlos and Rafa are out there and probably hungry. I... I need to take a break. Can you watch the place for me?" 

"Of course," Roger said, looking at Mardy in surprise. Mardy knew he wasn't used to being given much responsibility, but he also knew that Roger could do the job. After all, there wasn't a whole lot to it. 

He walked out through the kitchen door and headed down to the stables, quickly saddling Diavolo and riding out of town. He knew he was just running away from his problems again, but it was either that or cry and he really didn't want to cry over Tommy anymore. 

It wasn't even that he didn't want Tommy talking to Marat, but he knew that Tommy still wanted the Russian; he could feel it every time the two of them looked at one another. But they'd been friends for a long time and Mardy didn't have the right to try to keep them apart and he didn't even want to ask Tommy to stay away from Marat. He just wished he could get over his own fear of being mounted so that Tommy wouldn't continue to look at Marat as the old comfy blanket he'd given away, metaphorically speaking when the new blanket couldn't even be unfolded all the way. 

He sighed and slowed Diavolo to a walk, turning him back towards town. He had to get over his fear or he just knew he'd lose Tommy to Marat and he'd have no one else to blame but himself. 

Riding back into town, Mardy was struck by the thought that maybe if he could get Marat to mount Joachim then maybe he wouldn't be a threat and Mardy wouldn't have to face his fear. He spurred Diavolo on towards town, suddenly determined to get Marat a boyfriend. He knew it was cowardly to hide behind that, but he couldn't just get over his dread at being mounted. Though he knew that Andy took Roger on a regular basis, and Carlos and Rafael were _very_ vocal about their lovemaking, as were Richard and Sebastien, he just couldn't get over the idea that sex was pain and sex was being in danger. He trusted Tommy with all his heart and soul, but that fear had been imbedded far too deep for him to not need more time. He only hoped that when he was finally ready that Tommy would still be waiting for him.


	2. Heartache & Pain

Marat sighed and dug into the food that Roger set in front of him, raising an eyebrow when the Swiss sat down and glared at him. "What did I do wrong now, Rogi?" 

"What did you say to Mardy? Or do with Tommy that upset Mardy?" Roger asked, practically snarling at him. 

"I swear to you, Rogi, I didn't say anything to Mardy or do anything with Tommy. Tommy's in a pissy mood for some reason, Mardy saw him yell at me, and then Mardy went back into the kitchen." He snarled under his breath. "Dammit, Roger, I gave up Tommy to make Mardy happy, because Mardy needs him. I love Tommy, but I would never hurt Mardy. Not in a million years. And I can't believe you think I could do anything bad to Mardy. I thought you were my friend." He shoved his plate away and stormed out. 

Roger frowned, eyes filling as he looked over at the next table where Andy was talking to the new people. Preachers, Roger remembered vaguely. Friends of Andy and Mardy from long before Roger had known them. He didn't want to interrupt Andy catching up with his friends, he really didn't, but he needed his love. He walked over to the table and threw his arms around Andy's neck and plopped onto his lap, sobbing against his neck. He missed the startled and questioning glances from the rest of the table and felt Andy lifting him up. He knew Andy would carry him out of the main room-- probably to their room upstairs or maybe to the kitchen. 

Andy laid him down-- their room then-- and crawled in next to him. "Sweet thing, what just happened?" 

Roger just rolled against him and continued crying. He didn't know how to tell Andy that he'd just screwed up in a really big way. He didn't ever want Andy thinking anything bad about him. 

Andy sighed into his hair and held him close, just stroking his hands over Roger's back.

"Is it my fault?" Marat asked when he saw Mardy walk by the blacksmith building. He caught up to the blonde and grabbed Mardy's arm, trying not to react when Mardy flinched slightly. He let go quickly and held his hands up to show he wouldn't really hurt him. 

"Is what your fault?" 

"That you left. That you... Is it my fault? Should I just leave so that you and Tommy can be alone without me here?" 

Mardy sighed and shook his head, looking down the street before he pushed Marat towards his building. "C'mon, I don't want to do this on the street," he said softly. 

Marat nodded and let them both into the building, gesturing to a chair. "Have a seat.... can I get you some water?" 

Mardy shook his head as he sat on the chair and pulled his legs up against his chest. Marat watched as the other man held himself close and he was reminded of Tommy whenever his former lover would have moments of insecurity and he'd never been able to reach Tommy, because they were lovers and any physical touch would make Tommy go slightly crazy. But he and Mardy didn't have that connection, so he knelt in front of Mardy and touched his leg carefully. "Are you okay?" 

Mardy took a deep shaky breath and shook his head. "I love him but I can't let him touch me and I know he still wants you." 

Marat smiled slightly at that and pulled Mardy off the chair and into his lap. "It doesn't matter if he wants me still. He needs to be with you. He loves you, Mardy, more than anyone else in this world. He only wants me physically." He stroked a hand through Mardy's hair and sighed. "I... I don't know how to say this without it sounding... well, bad to you, I'm sure, but Tommy is very... sexual. He very much enjoyed... touching and being touched... I don't think he'd give you up for anything in the world, but... if he wants me, it's because he thinks he needs some kind of sexual contact." 

"I can't give it to him!"

"At all?" Marat pulled back just enough to look into Mardy's eyes. "I'm not saying you should let him take you or even that you should do anything you aren't comfortable with, but... couldn't you just touch him? Stroke him?" 

Mardy frowned. "I don't... I can't... I think about sex and I freeze up. I can't function when I think about having sex with him." 

"I'm not saying you should have sex with him, Mardy. I'm saying that maybe you should... touch him. Just your hand on his cock. Nothing more. Not even using your mouth. Just your hand." 

"I... I guess I could... try. Maybe." Mardy shrugged. 

"Just try. Even that would mean a lot to him... and if you want, I could watch your girls tonight so you and he can have some time alone?" 

"You would do that for me?" 

Marat smiled and rubbed his thumb over Mardy's cheek. "I would." 

"Would you... would you do something else for me as well?" 

"It depends on what it is you want me to do, but probably." 

Mardy smiled back at him, but it appeared to be a sad smile in Marat's opinion. "Would you... Will you find a lover? So that Tommy absolutely does not have you as an option?" 

"Did you have someone specific in mind?" 

"Joachim?" 

"Who is that?" Marat just blinked at him, not recognizing the name. 

"The blonde in the saloon. Kinda cute, I guess, tall, blonde, brown eyes." Mardy shrugged. "He used to be... he was... he was John McEnroe's property, but he managed to escape. And... He's not like me. He's not scared of..." 

"Sex." 

"Yeah." Mardy blushed and shook his head. "Anyhow, I know he's not scared of it 'cause he and Andy... it was just once, but they had sex." 

"And you know about it because?" 

"Because... I walked in on them." Mardy shuddered slightly. "I... or... well, there's a guy that works for the twins. His name is Tomas. He's very good-looking. And tall, like you. So..." 

Marat chuckled and nodded. "I will... spend time with these gentlemen and see if they are... my type. But Mardy, I promise you this, Tommy isn't going to try to come back to me and even if he did, I wouldn't have him. He's yours and he belongs to you." 

"Why'd you give him up?" 

Marat sighed and shifted until he was leaning against the wall and he jumped ever so slightly when Mardy snuggled against him. "Because though he does love me on some level, what I saw in his face when he first saw you... it's the truest form of love. Absolute, perfect, forever love. He not only loves you, he genuinely likes you, and he wants to help you. With me... Tommy saw me as his saviour, and whereas you look at Andy as your saviour and cringe at the thought of him in a sexual way, I helped heal that part of Tommy that couldn't let anyone touch him and that was part of why he saw me as his saviour." 

"And do you still love him?" 

"I think I probably always will." Marat glanced up as the shadows danced across the wall and saw Andy standing in the doorway. He didn't alert Mardy to the fact that the Sheriff was watching them, but continued his train of thought. "On some level, he saved me as much as I saved him. In completely different ways, but he gave me a family again and people to love-- himself and Roger. We were suddenly just a family. Roger accepted me as a part of their family and Tommy... there were times when only I could help him. It made me feel special. It made me feel like I belonged to something important." 

"So why do you say you don't want that back?" 

"I never said I don't want that back," Marat said, holding Mardy tight when the blonde tried to squirm away. "Listen to me, Mardy. Please, just let me finish it. It's not that I don't _want_ that back, it's that it was under false pretenses. Tommy does love me, but more in the way that you love Andy than in that he wants to be with me. When he looks at you..." Marat smiled, shaking his head sadly. "When he looks at you, I can tell that he thinks of the future and of forever and of family. He never looked at me that way, and as much as I loved having that feeling of belonging, I want to have that feeling for real, not because of false reasoning." 

"So... okay. I don't get it." Mardy pulled back and stared into Marat's eyes. Marat smiled and leaned forward, kissing his nose. "No, I just... Tommy is so... wonderful and patient and... He's... beautiful and his body is just..." Mardy shuddered suddenly. "God, why can't I think of him like that? I want him. I want to taste him all over. I want him to mount me. I want him to use my body in any way he wishes. But I think about sex and I just..." He shuddered again. 

Marat shook his head and stroked his hands over Mardy's back. "You'll be able to do it eventually. You just have to give yourself time." 

"How much time before he leaves me because I can barely sleep in the same bed with him without freaking out?" Mardy sighed and leaned against Marat's chest. "I love him and I _do_ want him, but I just can't..." 

"Someday you will be able to, and everything will work out for you, I promise. Tommy is not going to leave you." Marat watched Andy watching them over Mardy's shoulder and he raised an eyebrow. Andy just shook his head and leaned against the door frame. "He loves you, Mardy. Absolutely _loves_ you without question." 

"But...." 

"No buts!" Marat pushed Mardy back enough so that he could see into blue eyes. "He loves you. He's not going to leave you just because you can't let him have sex with you. But yes, you need to try to... touch him or let him touch you. Hands only. Let him bring you with his hand, or you bring him with yours. But... just try. Not actual sex, but... if you can touch his cock or let him touch yours, then... you can move forward." 

"And if I can't do even that?" 

"Then you need to sit down and have a serious discussion with him. And... Maybe you might need to let him... be with someone else for sex, so that you're not threatened by him in that way. It would be for your benefit though, not his." Marat shrugged and cupped Mardy's face in his palms. "But regardless, Tommy loves you unconditionally." 

Mardy nodded and hugged Marat, burying his face against the Russian's neck. "I... Thank you, Marat. I... I should go find Hasi." 

"Yes, you should." Marat kissed the top of his head and glanced towards the doorway. Andy tipped his hat at him, and then disappeared from view. Marat helped Mardy get to his feet before he stood as well. "Go find your Hasi. I will go and keep the girls at the hotel so you and he can have the night to yourselves... even if you can't have sex with him or touch him, you can be alone with him." 

Mardy smiled and hugged him again. "Thank you, Marat. And... If you don't want to hook up with Joachim or Tomas or anyone at all, I won't ask again." 

Laughing, Marat led him to the door. "I will go talk to this Joachim and see if there is any chemistry. If not, I'll see if I can't find a way to meet this Tomas." 

Mardy blushed and nodded before he headed across the street to the doctor's office. Marat sighed and turned to clean up his tools, jumping slightly when the door banged closed. He spun his eyes wide as he stared at Andy. "Sheriff, you startled me." 

"Sorry." Andy sighed, and then smiled slightly. "Rogi... he... He's really upset at whatever happened between you two. He wouldn't tell me what happened, but... I think if you went and talked to him..." 

Marat sighed. "Haven't I had enough heart to hearts lately?" 

"Yeah, I think we all have. We're all sick of the confessionals, but... there's obviously still stuff that we need to get out there." 

"Yes, I suppose." Marat sank to the chair, looking up at Andy. "Are you going to yell at me for my suggestion to your Fishy?" 

"No." 

Marat frowned. "Why not?" 

"Because you're right. He needs to at least try something, or he'll never be able to do anything. And while I don't think Tommy would leave him, Tommy's attention would stray and that would destroy all the confidence that Mardy's built up. And I'd really hate to have to shoot Tommy for hurting Mardy again." Andy smiled slightly. 

"Would you really shoot an unarmed man?" Marat asked, swallowing nervously. He still remembered the Sheriff's threat from their early days in the town. 

"Most of the time, no. But... piss me off enough and maybe." Andy shrugged, still smiling. 

"I'll remember that." Marat sighed. "You slept with this... Joachim?" 

Andy flushed, eyes going wide. "Who told you that?" 

"Mardy. He wanted me to try to be with Joachim or... a man named Tomas?" 

Andy laughed suddenly. "Okay, yeah. Uh, his thinking is probably that-" 

Marat cut him off. "He told me why. He thinks if I have someone new in my bed, Tommy will not be tempted by me."

"Do you really think he won't be tempted by you?" 

"Yes. I do. Tommy loves Mardy and he knows that I am not for him, not any longer."

Andy nodded. "Joachim is a good guy. Not sure you should hook up with another former whore, but... and Tomas is... he's good looking and nice and sweet. Very... very much enjoys sex. Joachim was tentative the only time we were together, but once he realized I would never hurt him... he... more adventurous than I'd have given him credit for." 

Marat raised an eyebrow. "And does Rogi know about your conquests?" 

"No. I didn't expect to see Joachim again for a while and... Well, Tomas... I don't usually see him all that often. He usually stays up at the Bryans' ranch, but..." Andy trailed off suddenly, and then grinned. "It's almost time for the annual summer barbecue. They usually come down, bring a couple of slaughtered pigs. Mardy cooks lots of food and there're free drinks and games and... Even though it's a small town, most of the farmers come in and we all have a good time." 

"Sounds like fun." 

"And you'll get to meet Tomas." 

Marat smiled. "Why do I get the feeling that you want me to get together with one of them?" 

"Because though I believe what you say about Tommy, I kind of have to take Mardy's side here. I think you'd be less of a temptation if you have another lover than if you're single." 

Marat sighed and nodded. "I'll do my best." 

"Good. Now come to the saloon and talk to Rogi. He's really upset and it's freaking me out 'cause he won't tell me what's wrong. He just keeps crying!" 

Marat smiled slightly. "He accused me of trying to come between Mardy and Tommy and when he realized I hadn't done anything but try to talk to Tommy and Mardy had gotten upset because of Tommy, not me, I think he felt bad for attacking me." 

"That would do it." Andy sighed. "That boy... sometimes..." 

Marat threw his head back and laughed. "Yes. But you really love him, da?" 

"Yeah. He's everything to me. Him and Mardy... if I didn't have them..." Andy shrugged, smiling slightly. "Anyhow." 

"Let's go talk to your Rogi." Marat threw his arm around Andy's shoulders and the two walked down the street to the saloon.

Mardy let himself into Tommy's office and he looked around, surprised at how neat and clean it was, since Tommy had just opened a man up in here. He walked up the stairs, stopping at the sight of Mikhail sitting next to Igor's bed. "Mischa?" he said softly, not wanting to startle the other man. 

Mikhail turned, staring up at him. "What?" 

"Do you need anything? Food? Drink? Anything?" 

Blinking at him, Mikhail suddenly smiled. "Mardy. What? I'm sorry, I'm not..." He took a deep, shaky breath. "I can't really focus right now. Did you need something?" 

"No." Mardy stepped closer, stroking the back of Mikhail's neck. "I'll have Roger bring you some food in a bit, okay? Igor's... he's..." Mardy trailed off, sighing slightly. "Tommy's the best doctor in the world, so..." He shrugged. 

Smiling, Mikhail nodded. "He is a very good doctor. But... Igor might not walk again. Not your Tommy's fault. Just... these things are a risk when you join the Rangers. We all know it." 

Mardy leaned down, hugging him. "It's all right. You don't have to do... you don't have to."

Mikhail glanced back at Igor. "Food would be good. I haven't eaten in... A while. A couple of days at least. I was so worried and in a hurry to get Igor here."

"I'll have Roger bring you over a huge plateful. He's a good cook." Mardy smiled and kissed Mikhail's forehead. "Do you mind if I steal Tommy for a short time? I need to talk to him." 

"Since he can't do anything but sit and watch, go for it. You still live at the house on the edge of town, yes?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then I know where to find him." 

Mardy nodded and went back downstairs, jolting when Tommy came through the doors, covered in pinkish stains. "Hasi?" 

"Mardy." Tommy shook his head, and then looked down at himself. "I cleaned up the office from removing the bullet from Igor. Why... what..." He sighed and shook his head. "I saw you riding out of town on Diavolo." 

"I just needed to clear my head and figure some stuff out." Mardy smiled and crossed to him, kissing him softly. "Go home and get cleaned up. We need to talk." 

"How soon before you're home?" 

"Take your time. I'm going to go talk to Rogi for a moment." Mardy stepped back, eyes lighting up. "I love you, Hasi, I really do love you." 

"And I love you," Tommy said, watching Mardy suspiciously.

Mardy laughed at the look and left, heading to the hotel. He found Roger clinging to Marat in the kitchen and Andy looking on, half amused, half almost angry. "Uhm, am I interrupting something?" he asked glancing at all of them. 

Andy turned to stare at him as Marat looked at him, silently begging for help. "Rogi?" Mardy said softly. "What's going on?" 

Roger turned, tears in his eyes. "He... and I... and then..." Roger burst into more tears and threw himself into Mardy's arms. "I'm sorry!" he whined, burying his face against Mardy's neck. 

Mardy just blinked and stared back at Andy. "Uh, what's happening?" 

Marat finally answered. "Roger got mad at me when you left. He thought I'd said or done something to upset you or that I'd tried to get between you and Hasi. When he found out that I hadn't, he apparently... he began crying." 

"He hasn't stopped," Andy said and Mardy suddenly knew exactly what the look on Andy's face was, though he hadn't seen much of it in a long time. Andy felt helpless because he couldn't make Roger feel better. 

Mardy smiled at him and pushed Roger back. "Rogi, it wasn't Marat. It wasn't even Tommy. It was my own mind working overdrive. Really, that's all. And if you're upset that Marat might be mad at you, he isn't. He still loves you." 

Marat nodded and reached out, stroking Roger's hair. "I do love you. I love you so much, little brother. I could never be mad at you." 

Roger turned, sniffling. "Really? You don't hate me for being mad at you?" 

"No, little brother. Not ever." Marat smiled and kissed Roger's forehead. He leaned in, whispering so that only Roger and Mardy could hear, "And I think your Andy is very upset that you would not tell him why you were so sad. I think he could use your arms around him." 

"Didn't want him to think bad things 'bout me," Roger said, pouting. 

Mardy snorted softly. "He could never and would never think bad things about you, Rogi. He loves you." 

Roger looked up at him, eyes wide with disbelief. 

"I promise you, Roger. Not ever. He'll never think anything bad about you no matter what you do or say." 

"Really?" 

"Really." Mardy kissed him softly, and then glanced over at Andy. "Why don't you make up a plate to take to Mischa and Andy can walk you across the street?" 

"What about Scarlet and Jewel?" 

"Marat has offered to watch them for me tonight. I want to spend some time alone with Hasi." 

Roger's eyes lit up and he nodded before turning shyly to Andy. "Will you go with me to meet your Ranger friends?" 

Andy smiled in relief and he pulled Roger from Mardy's arms into his own. "Of course I will, sweet thing." He kissed Roger soundly, before he pulled back slightly. "Now, please, don't ever break down on me like that and not tell me what's wrong. I thought I was gonna go insane from not knowing how to help." 

Roger blushed and snuggled against Andy. "Sorry. I just... I didn't want you thinking I was mean for being mean to Marat." 

"Sweet thing, I could never think anything bad about you," Andy said, unaware he was echoing Mardy's words. Roger grinned up at him and Mardy shook his head. 

"Don't forget to take food to Mischa," he said, stroking a hand over Roger's hair, before pulling Marat out of the kitchen with him. The girls came running up to him and he hugged them both, and then explained that Marat would be waiting them that night. They were both a little apprehensive, but Marat scooped them both up and took them to a table where he began to tell them a story while Mardy made his escape. 

He stepped into the house and heard splashing from the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, he locked the door behind himself and stripped off his clothes, tossing them over the back of the couch before going into the kitchen. He stepped into the doorway, smiling at the sight of Tommy in the bathwater, scrubbing at his shoulders. Mardy waited for that tiny ball of fear that almost constantly resided in his belly to grow, but it didn't. In fact, it didn't even appear at all. He took another step closer and peer over Tommy's shoulder down the length of his body, eyes taking in the full length of Tommy's erection. Still the fear didn't rise in him. He moved around until Tommy noticed him and raised his head and he watched the lust fill Tommy's eyes. He smiled shyly, wanting to cover his body, especially when Tommy gazed over his whole body. 

"Mardy?" 

"Don't... please? Just... let me do this." 

Tommy nodded, leaning back in the tub as Mardy stepped into the still warm water, one foot on either side of Tommy's hips. 

Mardy started speaking. "I don't know if I can... I mean, I don't think we can have... you can't mount me yet, but... I want to try... touching you. If you'll let me?" 

Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but Mardy lowered himself, wiggling them both around until water was sloshing over the edges of the tub and he was sitting on Tommy's knees. His gaze kept flitting from Tommy's eyes to Tommy's hard on. "I... I really love your body," Mardy said softly, reaching out and touching Tommy's thigh, sliding it up until his thumb brushed against Tommy's balls. Both of them gasped and Mardy pulled his hand back. He shivered and bit his lip, tears filling his eyes. 

"Schatzchen, you don't have to." 

"I... I want to, but I just..." Mardy ducked his head, tears dripping into the water. "I really want to. I want you in me in every way. I want you to fill me, to mount me, to take me and claim me." 

Tommy closed his eyes as Mardy looked up. Mardy suddenly felt bolder. "Keep your eyes closed." 

"What?" Tommy started to open his eyes but Mardy reached up and covered Tommy's eyes.

"Keep them closed. I... I think I can touch you if you don't watch." 

"Okay, Schatzchen," Tommy murmured, shutting his eyes. 

Mardy pulled his hand away from Tommy's eyes, and then he slid his hand down Tommy's chest, enjoying the soft little gasps from his lover. He smiled, emboldened by his love's response and he trailed his fingers over the curly hairs low on Tommy's belly. "Were you ever forced to... did... were you..." 

Tommy stayed silent and Mardy smiled. "Did you ever... have a man in your mouth?" 

"Not until... Marat was the first. I wouldn't... with my... clients. I just couldn't." 

"Oh." 

"Were you forced to?" 

"Once. Not... Patrick, but... one of the men... he wasn't so bad at first. Mounted me, but it didn't hurt like the others had. He..." Mardy shivered and shook his head. "Can I tell you later? I want to concentrate on trying to touch you now." 

"Okay. Just promise me you'll tell me about it?" 

"I will." Mardy bit his lower lip, rocking his hips slightly against Tommy's legs as he moved his hand over Tommy's cock. Tommy moaned, startling him and he jerked his hand back, eyes flashing to Tommy's face. "Did I hurt you?" 

"Nein, felt good," Tommy mumbled, accent heavier than normal and voice almost breathy. 

"Oh," Mardy whispered, blushing. "I've never... touched a man before." 

"Never?" 

"Never. They always took me from behind. I rarely even saw their... well... you know." 

"Ja." Tommy opened his eyes and smiled slightly. "Mardy, if you don't want to continue, we don't have to. This is more than I ever expected." 

Mardy shook his head. "I wanna try with you watching." 

"Okay. Just... pull away when it's too much." 

Smiling, Mardy nodded and reached out, fingertips brushing over Tommy's cock. "I've never really seen one before. I mean, mine, but..." 

Tommy whimpered slightly and his hips arced up, sloshing the water around them. 

Buoyed up by Tommy's response, Mardy wrapped his fingers around Tommy and began to stroke him, not looking up into green eyes, but he could feel them watching him and he blushed, but didn't stop stroking. 

"Can I touch you as well, Schatzchen?" 

"Not right now. Maybe... later, but... I have to do this." 

"Okay, I- Oh," Tommy breathed out, his original thought cut off by his pleasure. 

Mardy shifted, then let go and smacked the water. "I can't..." 

Misunderstand Mardy's frustration, Tommy nodded. "It's okay. You don't have to. You've already done so much for me. If you'll just let me get dressed, we can go get the girls and-" 

"No!" Mardy snapped, glaring at him. When Tommy looked startled, Mardy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but no. That's not... I..." He sighed and scooted forward until their lengths were touching. Just barely but Mardy shivered almost uncontrollably at the feel of Tommy touching him there in that way. "Want to try to... take you into my mouth, but..." He rocked his hips, gasping as the heads of their cocks brushed and he threw his head back. "Oh, I...." 

"Shhhh," Tommy murmured, sliding his hand over Mardy's shoulder. "Love, let's get out of the tub and up to our bed... unless you'd rather have someplace else for this first try that won't be tainted if... if anything bad happens." 

"Our bed," Mardy said, rocking his hips more. "Where we should be for our... first. Oh... I've never... It's never...." He moaned trying in vain to get more friction. 

Tommy eased him backwards and grabbed a towel, standing up and then pulling Mardy to his feet. He dried off Mardy, being careful not to touch him too overtly. Mardy smiled, knowing that Tommy was still scared of him running away. He grabbed the cloth from Tommy's hands and dried off Tommy, running his fingertips over the moist, soft skin. "I can't guarantee that I can let you mount me, Hasi, but I want to try us touching each other... kind of like we were in the tub... and I want to... I want you in my mouth." 

Closing his eyes, Tommy nodded. Mardy grinned broadly and grabbed Tommy's hand, pulling him up the stairs to their bedroom. Once they were locked in their room, Mardy stilled, glancing from the bed to Tommy and back. "Uhm..." 

"We take this as slow as you need." 

Mardy nodded and turned away from the bed to face Tommy. "Will you touch me?" he asked, head ducked down, but eyes focused on Tommy. 

Tommy smiled and slid his hand over Mardy's shoulder and down his chest, tracing lightly over his muscles. "You are so beautiful, meinen Schatzchen. Beautiful and perfect and my everything." 

Mardy grinned; face flushing in pleasure at the praise. Tommy leaned in, lips brushing over Mardy's and they kissed for a while, Tommy's hands trailing lightly over Mardy's body until at last, Mardy began touching him again. Tommy groaned and rocked his hips forward, gasping when his cock came in contact with Mardy's. 

Shivering, Mardy pulled back and, still smiling, pulled Tommy to the bed. "What's the best way for me to... have you in my mouth?" 

Tommy made a noise deep in his throat and his eyes closed for a moment while Mardy stood there watching him. He opened his eyes and shook his head. "Probably if I'm on my back. You can hold my hips down so I don't accidentally try to choke you." 

Mardy nodded and pushed Tommy to the bed, staring down at him for a long moment before joining him. He slowly lowered his body until his face was level with Tommy's length and he looked at it. 

"If you can't do this," Tommy started, only to lose his train of thought completely as Mardy lowered his mouth over the head. 

Mardy whimpered at the salty taste and immediately wanted more, swallowing Tommy inch by inch into his mouth, pulling back when he gagged. He took several deep breaths, scowling. "Why can't I take you?" 

"Huh?" Tommy said, blinking at him. 

"I..." Mardy giggled at the dazed expression on Tommy's face. "I want all of you in my mouth, but... when I tried just now, I felt like I was going to be sick." 

"From fear?" Tommy asked, almost immediately snapping out of his daze. 

"No, silly. Because... I don't know. I just... got like halfway down and couldn't take anymore." Mardy frowned. 

"Ah. The length... until you've had practice, you won't be able to take all of me. Even with practice you might not be able to." 

"But I want to." 

Tommy smiled and reached out, stroking Mardy's cheek. "Then, if you're up for it, we'll have to practice more." 

Mardy giggled and nodded, leaning over Tommy to kiss him. "Okay, can we... touch now? Our... things?" 

Shifting them around, Tommy scooted closer until their lengths were touching and he wrapped his hand around both of them. "Now, add your hand to mine and we can touch each other and ourselves at the same time." 

"Okay." Mardy stared down at their cocks pressed together in Tommy's hand and a shiver traced up his spine. He jerked his hips, and then wrapped his fingers around Tommy's. They began stroking each other and themselves, hips' rocking slightly as breathy gasps and moans slipped from their lips until the sound was constant and it was impossible to separate their voices. 

Mardy's back arched and he screamed, his body feeling like it was going to fly apart and Tommy growled as his cum arced over their closed fists. As their orgasms began to die down, Mardy snuggled against Tommy, small spasms passing through his body. "Is it always... this.... good?" he asked. 

Tommy shook his head, pulling back enough to kiss Mardy intensely. "I've never felt that good, no matter the circumstances." 

Mardy smiled at that and rubbed his cheek over Tommy's chest. "Guess Andy was right. Everyone really does have someone that is supposed to be theirs and only theirs." 

Tommy blinked at that. "Huh?" 

Giving a small shrug of his shoulders, Mardy snuggled in. "Going to sleep now. 'M tired." 

"So am I. But... we should clean off before we fall asleep so we don't get stuck together." 

Mardy giggled and lifted his head. "Could we really get stuck together?" 

"Probably not stuck, stuck, but yes. Our seed would dry and if our skin is pressed to it, it would stick us together." 

"Oh. Okay. You go get a clean towel. We can take another bath together. I'll go get my clothes and take them upstairs. I'll meet you in the tub in a few seconds?" Mardy licked at Tommy's lips and they headed downstairs to clean up.


	3. Things Change

Andy glanced up from his meal as Tommy and Mardy walked through the doors, laughing and holding hands. Ever since their night alone-- which Mardy refused to tell him about-- the two had been nearly inseparable, Mardy going so far as to spend his days with Tommy as Tommy went around to the local farmers to meet them and see if they needed any doctoring. 

Andy knew they'd had sex or as close to it as they could manage, but he did kind of resent the fact that Mardy hadn't told him about it. He knew they weren't nearly as close as they'd been before Tommy, Roger and Marat had come to town, but he still felt protective of Mardy. 

Roger plopped into the chair next to Andy and leaned against him. "What's wrong?" he asked, nuzzling Andy's neck. "You've been very, very quiet lately." 

"Just thinkin' too much, sweet thing," Andy murmured, kissing Roger lightly. He looked down at his food and pushed the plate away. "I think I'm not hungry anymore." 

Roger looked from his still full plate to the table where Mardy and Tommy were now sitting, holding hands and talking in quiet voices. "What did they do to you?" Roger asked, just a hint of anger in his voice. 

"Nothing, Roger." Andy slid his hand under the table and stroked his palm over Roger's thigh. "I'm just... Mardy and I used to be so close, but we're not anymore. That's not anyone's fault, it was just bound to happen sooner or later, especially since we've both got lovers now." 

"Oh," Roger shrugged and kissed his shoulder.

"So, how're the preparations going for the big party?" 

Roger beamed and bounced lightly in his seat. "I know exactly what I'm going to make. I just have to talk to Mardy about how to make enough to feed so many people." 

"Don't you just make more?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow at Roger. 

Roger giggled and shook his head. "No. I mean, the stove's not big enough unless it takes me forever."

"Oh. I didn't think about that. You can use the stove at the house too, can't you?" 

Roger shrugged. "That's what I have to ask Mardy about." He kissed Andy's cheek. "You should eat more, Andy. You hardly touched anything on your plate and I made the potatoes and gravy and corn just for you." 

"Okay, I'll eat." Andy pulled the plate back towards him, watching Roger as his lover stood up and walked back into the kitchen. His gaze flitted over the table next to his where Joachim was sitting alone, staring into a cup of coffee. Sebastien and Richard had gone out to the Bryans' place earlier and Joachim had slept late and didn't want to ride out alone to catch up to them.

He picked up his plate and moved over to Joachim's table, sitting next to him. "How are you doing, Joachim?" He began eating his food, more to make Roger happy than to fill his stomach. 

"Okay, I guess." Joachim shrugged. 

"What could be better?" Andy asked, nudging Joachim's leg under the table. 

"Everyone around here is in a couple. I feel so alone... I mean, I know I should be used to it, traveling all the time with Sebastien and Richie the way I do, but... it's harder here." Andy followed his gaze over to Mardy and Tommy who had been joined by their girls and Andy's slight smile slipped away at the sight of the happy family. "Harder because Mardy's found someone." 

"Why is it so much harder because Fishy is in love?" 

"Because... dammit, I was better long before he was! He's not even better. He still can't let Tommy be with him. But I'm better and I deserve to find happiness." 

Andy just blinked at him, and then smiled slowly, realizing that he'd been acting the same way. Mardy wasn't all better so why was he in a relationship? At least that had been Andy's thought process lately, because even though he'd always wanted Mardy to find someone and be happy, he didn't like that Mardy wasn't his anymore. "So, he doesn't deserve happiness because he's not all better?" 

Joachim scowled at him. "I didn't say that!" 

"No, but that's what you implied. You're implying that because he's not... or he can't have sex with Tommy that he doesn't deserve him." 

"No! That's not what I said!" 

"Not exactly, but close enough." Andy shook his head. "Look, I'm not judging you for it. I just realized I've been doing kind of the same thing. Except I want to be the one to make Mardy better-- and for the record, he is better-- and I hate that Tommy is taking him away from me." Andy shrugged. "But he's happy and he loves Tommy and Tommy loves him and it doesn't seem to matter if they can have sex or not, because they're together. And, just for record, you aren't the _only_ single guy in town. The new blacksmith is plenty single." 

"Marat? But he's so... dirty." 

"What do you mean?" 

"He's always... filthy. And not... he's not in the least good looking." 

Andy snorted at that. "Okay, obviously you've never seen him before he's gone to work or after he's cleaned up. He's gorgeous." Andy looked up as Roger began walking towards them and he smiled, unaware of how soft his expression got at the sight of his lover. "Not as beautiful as my Roger, but he's a very good looking man. Come out of your room after he's cleaned up tonight and you'll see for yourself." 

Andy finished eating and pulled Roger into his lap. "I don't suppose I could convince you to take a break, could I?" he asked, nuzzling Roger's neck. 

Roger giggled and shook his head. "No. I have to work." He held his head up proudly and beamed down at Andy. "Be a good boy, Andy." He waved at Joachim before going over to the happy family and sitting down with them. Andy turned his head to watch Roger, that same soft smile on his face.

Marat stared down the main road of the town shaking his head. There were decorations over almost every building and a huge picnic area had been set up. It wasn't until now, though, that Marat realized that there weren't any women _in_ town. Some of the farmers and ranchers had wives and daughters, but for the most part, there weren't any women even near Bluebonnet.

He smiled and waved slightly as Roger came bouncing down the street. Roger was so happy with Andy and Marat knew it was good for the young Swiss, but part of him hated that they'd come to Bluebonnet. He'd been apprehensive almost from the start about the trip here, and now he sort of knew why. Part of him must have known that he'd lose Roger and Tommy as his family. And although he did miss having Tommy in his bed as his lover, he missed the closeness they'd had as a family far more than he missed sex. 

Oh, he knew that Roger still cared for him, but he also knew that Roger would and could hate him on a whim. Tommy was different. They couldn't love each other as they used to, and Marat was scared of being close to him just as friends because he truly didn't want to hurt Mardy in any way. 

He smiled as the twins rode in with their lovers, and he greeted them, glancing behind them at the fifth man. "Hello," he said as the five men dismounted. He took their horse's reins and started for the stables. 

"Let me help," the brunette said, moving up beside him. "I'm Tomas. And you are?" 

"Marat. Safin. I... am the new blacksmith," he murmured, smiling at Tomas.

"I work for the Bryans." Tomas smiled, blushing slightly and Marat raised an eyebrow at the lustful expression in his blue eyes. "I... Have you been in town long?" 

"As long as Tommy and Roger have." 

"Ah. You're Roger's Marat." 

"You know Roger?" 

Tomas grinned and nodded. "I think everyone knows Roger. He's a very..." 

Marat scowled, almost daring the other man to say something bad about Roger.

Tomas just blinked up at him. "I'm sorry, but did I say something wrong?" 

"Not yet." 

"Ah, you're protective of him too. I was just going to say, he's a very sweet boy." 

"No more a boy than you are." 

"I suppose he just seems younger. He's so innocent." 

Marat nodded slowly, surprised that Tomas hadn't been cruel. Almost everyone he'd ever met since becoming friends with Roger had been cruel to the Swiss or about him. "Very innocent. Even being with the Sheriff doesn't seem to get rid of that innocence of his." 

"Which is a good thing. There are very few true innocents left in the world." Tomas sighed as Andy walked past, laughing at something Richard and Sebastien were saying. Marat noticed his eyes followed the Sheriff down the street back to the hotel, where most of the party goers were hanging out. 

"And you're in love with our good Sheriff," Marat said softly. 

"No, I'm not in love with Andy. I just... we were lovers once. I miss that." 

"Do you miss the sex, or do you miss the Sheriff?" 

Tomas chuckled. "Both I suppose. Mostly the sex though." 

Marat grinned and shook his head. "I can't believe you can't find a man who wouldn't be willing to have sex with you." 

"I live on a ranch with two very dedicated couples. Mardy, I couldn't touch. No one can, not really. I don't think anyone will ever be able to really reach him. Lleyton is very, _very_ straight. Richard and Sebastien are together in every way. Mischa and Igor, when they come through, are also very much in love. Andy was my only choice." 

Marat caught sight of the tall blonde coming towards them with Richard and Sebastien. He smiled slightly. "What about Joachim?" 

"Joachim?" Tomas shrugged. "I've never thought about him. He's not... He's too... broken. I don't like broken. I want a man who'll take me, not the other way around." 

"Ah. And you think he couldn't take you?" 

"No. I think he prefers to be on bottom." 

Marat shrugged and smiled as Joachim's eyes widened and looked him over, gaze faltering when brown eyes met brown. "Hello, Marat," Joachim mumbled, chewing on his lower lip and smiling shyly. 

"Joachim. How are you?" 

"Good. Excited about this party. And you?" Joachim tilted his head to the side, still smiling, but it had turned into a sweet, almost innocent smile. Richard and Sebastien both laughed and continued down the street. 

"I'm doing very well. Why don't you walk with Tomas and me?" 

Tomas looked up at him, blue eyes startled and slightly angry. Marat smiled and nudged him with his shoulder. Tomas turned his face away, frowning. 

Joachim noticed the exchange and shrugged, suddenly realizing he'd been left behind by Sebastien and Richard. "I think I will go on to the party. I hope to see you there." He started to walk away, obviously blinking back tears as he went.

Marat scowled at Tomas and shoved the horses' reins into his hands as he went after Joachim. He grabbed at Joachim's arm, backing up quickly when the blonde flinched. "I won't hurt you, Joachim. I swear. I just... I wanted to spend time with you." He reached up, wiping at the tears slipping down Joachim's face. "I think you are very sweet." 

Joachim sniffled and pulled back. "I'm sorry. He doesn't like me and I don't know what I did to him." 

"Nothing. He's just... I don't know." Marat shrugged, even though part of him knew that Tomas was slightly jealous. "Come with us. I'll hand the horses over to Carlos and then we can go join the party together. Please?" 

"I don't want to be around him when he's being so..." Joachim shrugged and started to walk away again. 

"Nyet!" Marat grabbed him around the waist and spun him around, kissing him deeply. He pulled back, shocked by what he'd just done and met dark brown eyes that were just as surprised as he felt. "I... oh, God, I'm sorry, Joachim. I didn't... I mean, I wanted to, but I didn't mean to..." 

Joachim opened and closed his mouth to try to speak, but couldn't quite manage to say anything. Marat leaned in, eyes drifting shut as he met warm, full lips with his own, working Joachim's mouth open with just his lips. He swiped his tongue in through the blonde's mouth, pulling back and smiling. "That was better." 

Joachim nodded, looking dazed. "That... you're a very good kisser." 

"Thank you. Now, come with me to put the horses up, and then we'll join the party." 

Marat led Joachim over to where Tomas was still standing, glaring at them both and he just gave the other man a look and took the horses from him. "Why don't you go on to the party, Tomas? Joachim and I can take care of the horses." 

"But... Marat..." 

"But what?" Marat looked at the taller man, and smiled suddenly. Standing between these two, he realized he wasn't the tallest one around anymore. He rather liked that feeling. "Tomas, I am attracted to you. But, I'm also very attracted to Joachim. Possibly more to him than to you. I'm sorry if this hurts you or makes you feel under appreciated, but it is the truth. So either you have to learn to deal with it, or just go away. Your choice." 

"That's not a choice!" 

"It's not a good choice, but it is a choice. And it's yours to make." Marat turned his back to the brunette and smiled at Joachim. "Coming?" 

Joachim glanced at Tomas, before he smiled. "Yes." 

Tomas made a strangled sound, but Marat just held his hand out to the tall blonde. Joachim slipped his hand into Marat's and they headed to the stables together.

Mardy smiled as Tommy bounced Jewel on his shoulders and held Scarlet's hand as the family walked from Tommy's office across the street to his saloon. He stopped for a moment, watching as they walked ahead of him and he stared at the tall building, frowning slightly. He didn't make much money from the saloon. The only real drinker in town had been Andre and now Andy had him locked up, so he wasn't there every night getting drunk. Andy drank on occasion, but didn't really enjoy it, and Mardy never made him pay anyhow. In fact, the only person in town Mardy actually had earned any money from had been Andre. He laughed softly and caught up to Tommy. "What would you say if I said I wanted to shut my place down? I'd still run the hotel and restaurant portion, but not the bar... though liquor would be offered. Just... so many people come in looking for the girls and when they don't find them, they leave." 

"The girls?" Tommy looked puzzled for a minute, before smiling. "Oh, those girls. Mardy, love, it's your business. If you want to run it as a hotel and restaurant instead of a bar, I'm behind you one hundred percent." He leaned over, kissing Mardy's cheek as their girls giggled and tried to squirm away. He pulled back, smiling. "Now, why don't you go jump on Andy, because I think he misses you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, that since Roger came into his life and I into yours, you and he haven't spent much time together. Not alone. Roger or I, or the girls are always with you. He's your best friend, Schatzchen, and he needs some alone time with you." 

Mardy turned to look at where Andy was sitting by himself, watching the festivities. He smiled and nodded, kissing Tommy's cheek and hugging both his girls before jogging over to Andy and sitting next to him. "Hey." 

"Mar." 

"What's going on?" 

"Nothing." 

Mardy glanced at Andy, before he burst into laughter. "Okay. What is wrong with you?" 

Andy frowned and shook his head. "Nothing. Why?" 

"Because you look like someone shot your puppy." 

Andy raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "I... I guess I'm just... I don't know." He shrugged and waved at someone who called out his name. "I love Roger and I wouldn't give him up for the world, but... I miss you." 

"I'm sorry. I've been so wrapped up in my life and what I'm doing and trying to get better that I've been neglecting our friendship." 

"No, Mardy, I didn't mean for you to feel bad. I just... I dunno. We don't hang out alone anymore." 

"We have different lives now, Andy. Neither of us is the same as we used to be. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. We're both growing up, and I guess that means we grow apart." 

"But I don't want to." 

"Neither do I," Mardy replied, stroking a hand down Andy's leg. "So, how do we go back?" 

"I don't want to go back; I just don't want us growing apart." 

"Do you really think we have?" 

"Well, yeah. You haven't even told me about what changed between you and Tommy. I know you two did something, but..." 

"Because it's... it's private. Would you tell me about your first time with Roger?" 

"Maybe. If you wanted to know." 

Mardy tipped his head to the side, eyebrow raised. "Really?" 

"Well..." Andy sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, no. Not too detailed, but... dammit, Mardy, what changed?" 

"Marat." 

"What?"

Mardy laughed at Andy's reaction and he reached out, touching Andy's knee. "He didn't have sex with us. Just... he and I had a talk and he encouraged me to try touching Hasi, instead of just going for full on sex." Mardy smiled, glancing down the street to where Marat was talking with Joachim and Tomas. "He... he helped me. And that night... I went home to Tommy and he was in the bath and... We touched. And it was good. I liked having his hands on me and touching him." Mardy bit his lower lip. "We haven't... he hasn't mounted me yet, but, we're closer than we were. He's very gentle with me and always careful to make sure he doesn't frighten me."

"So, you're better?" 

"Not all the way. The idea of sex still scares me, but... Tommy's patience helps. Knowing that he's not going to leave me helps." Mardy shrugged. "I'm not sure I'll ever be a hundred percent. I don't even know what normal really is. I..." He trailed off with a sigh, and then shook his head. He took a deep breath and looked down the street, before glancing towards Andy's office. "Let's go into Tommy's office... or rather home and talk. I don't want everyone knowing this." 

"Does Tommy know whatever it is you're about to tell me?" 

Mardy nodded and stood up.

"And why not go to Tommy's office like you first suggested?" 

"Because Igor and Mischa are there. I don't want them knowing... this." 

"Okay. Home then." 

Mardy led the way and he smiled slightly at Joachim and Marat as Marat led Joachim and the Bryans' horses towards the stables. Mardy let Andy into his house first and followed him into the living room where Andy promptly sat in the rocking chair and looked at him. Mardy sighed and dropped to the ground in front of him, resting his cheek on Andy's knee. He rubbed his cheek back and forth for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I never told you about my family." 

"No, you didn't. But, Fishy, it's okay. I don't need to know." 

"Yeah, I think you do. You need to know so that you can understand why I might not ever get better." 

"Okay, if you really think telling me is important." 

"It is. And... Don't feel like you have to keep it from Roger. I don't want the world to know, but he's... he's important. Besides, I think he heard me when I was telling Hasi." 

"Great, so Roger knows and I don't!" 

Mardy fought back a flinch, not wanting to upset Andy any more. "He was eavesdropping, Andy, it's not like I sat there and told him when I couldn't even tell Tommy the whole truth." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean... Okay, here's the story I told Tommy. I told him that I was fourteen the first time I'd ever been forced into sex. It was a friend of my dad's. We'd just had my dad's funeral and... The bank was taking the farm. The man... he thought I was pretty and he offered to help me out because he knew I couldn't get a job. My dad had been a drunk and... No one would've hired me." He started to pull away from Andy, but Andy's fingers carded through his hair and Mardy sniffled, feeling tears tingle at the back of his eyes. He wrapped both arms around Andy's leg and held tight. "He... I did odd jobs around his farm. Pretty much anything he told me to do. One day, I came in from doing my work and he'd sent Mom and Meredith into town. He was playing with himself. He told me to... put it in my mouth or he'd hurt my mom. I did and then he shoved me to the ground and mounted me. He hurt Mom and Meredith anyhow. Mom kicked me out. Blamed me, I guess. Then I went to Austin to try to get work. Ended up at the McEnroes where I spent two years as Patrick's whore." 

Mardy took a deep breath and rubbed his cheek against Andy's leg, not looking up. "But that's not really how the story started." 

"Mardy, you don't have say anymore," Andy said, sounding stuffed up. 

Mardy shook his head. "Have to tell you." 

"Okay." 

Both men sniffled and Mardy continued his story. "I don't remember how old I was when the first beating occurred. I was young. My dad... he would get drunk and come home and beat my mom or me, depending on who caught his attention first. When Meredith was born, he... he stopped beating Mom and concentrated on me. Meredith and I shared a room. Even when she was a baby... but I guess... she was... God, I don't know. Four, I guess, the first time he crept into my room and beat me in the middle of the night. He was after Meredith, but I heard him coming so I shoved her into the closet. Told her to stay quiet and I'd come get her as soon as I could." Mardy took a deep breath and let it out, nuzzling Andy's leg. "It happened pretty steadily until I was twelve. Then he... he..." Mardy closed his eyes, tears dripping from his cheeks onto Andy's knee and he was completely unaware that Andy was crying with him. "He crawled into my bed and was touching me, petting me, telling me what a pretty little boy I was and how much he could make with me. I didn't know what he meant, but I knew it was different from the beatings. I tried to call for Mom and I tried getting away but he didn't like that. He punched me and I think I blacked out. When I came to, he was buried in me. It hurt so much. I couldn't... he was so big and... He kept slobbering all over me." 

He fell silent and Andy was content to just pet him and listen to him breathing. "He kept it up. It didn't matter if I fought or not, but he was more violent if I fought back. So I didn't fight back. I just made sure Meredith stayed in the closet. When he died... I was so fucking happy he was gone. If he hadn't died, I think I would've ended up killing him. He didn't... he didn't mount me every night, but it was close. At least every other night." Mardy shook his head, unaware that he was trembling and clinging ever tighter to Andy's leg. "I hated him so much and I still do. Why did he have to be such a bastard? Why? If it hadn't been for him, I could've been normal. I could've been like everyone else." 

Andy leaned over, wrapping his arms around Mardy's neck and holding him close. "Oh, God, Fishy, I'm so sorry. If I could go back and kill the bastard for you, I would." 

Mardy let Andy pull him onto his lap and he cuddled close to Andy, nuzzling his neck. "I couldn't tell you because I was... I couldn't tell anyone. I tried to forget it, over and over again, but I couldn't ever forget any of it." 

"You have to tell Tommy the whole truth, Mardy." 

"I can't!" 

Andy pulled back, forcing Mardy to meet his gaze. "You have to. Tommy deserves to know what happened." 

"Why?" 

"Because, Fishy, it colours everything you do." Andy cupped Mardy's face in his hands and leaned forward, kissing Mardy lightly. "The reason you can't be intimate with Tommy isn't because of the McEnroes or the bastard who took advantage of you after your dad died. It's because of your father. Because he taught you not to trust the people you should've been able to trust the most. And Tommy deserves to know that." 

"But what if he leaves me?" Mardy sobbed, tears streaming down his face. 

"Tommy won't leave you, Fishy. Not ever. He loves you and he'd do anything for you. He only wants you better. He doesn't care about the sex." 

"Then why haven't we gone a single night without touching since I..." Mardy took a deep, shaky breath and shook his head. "I can't tell him. He'll be mad at me." 

"What was it you said about me and Roger? He could never be mad at you because he loves you. You're everything to him and he'd do anything for you. Including never staying mad at you. He might be angry at first for you not telling him the truth at the beginning, but he'll forgive you." 

Mardy started to pull away, but Andy held him close. "Mardy, please, listen to me. Tommy loves you more than anything else in the world. He'd do anything for you." 

"But I don't want him to know." 

"Why? Do you think he'll think less of you?" Andy shook his head. "He won't. He loves..." Andy trailed off, tears dripping down his face. "Did you think I'd think less of you? Is that why you never told me?" 

"No! I didn't tell you because I didn't want to remember. I wanted to forget it!" Mardy looked down and took a shaky, gasping breath. "I just... I want to forget how I grew up. I want to have a normal life!" 

"You can't have one, Fishy. I'm sorry, but you can't. You have the life you were given and you can't trade it in. You can only make it better now and make sure that your girls never have to face that kind of fear." 

Mardy sobbed and shoved off Andy's lap. He dropped to the ground, though he'd intended to run upstairs, and he curled into a ball, holding himself close. Andy followed him, curling his body around Mardy's. "Mardy, I'm sorry, but think of your girls. Think of Tommy. They love you and you're their world. You have to be okay for them and for me and for Roger." 

Mardy continued crying, but shifted so that he was facing Andy and he buried his face against Andy's chest. Andy held onto him, holding his friend. Mardy was soothed by his friend's presence and right then that was what he needed.


	4. Life Goes On

Andy slid his hand into Roger's and squeezed lightly. "Sweet thing, Mardy needs us at the house," he murmured softly for Roger's ears only. 

"What's going on?" Roger asked, frowning slightly.

"Mardy needs to talk to all of us." 

"But... do we have to leave the picnic?" 

"Yeah, sweet thing. We can come back, but right now, we need to go." 

"Why?" 

Andy took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out. "Because, Rogi, he's got some stuff he needs to tell everyone about his past and he wants us there together. He doesn't want to have to do this again. It's bad enough he's having to tell you and Tommy after he's told me." 

Roger frowned. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, love, I'm absolutely sure. Go on to the house. I'm going to make sure that Marat will watch the girls, so they don't know about all of Mardy's past." 

Roger nodded, heading down the street towards the house. Andy watched him go for a moment, thinking about everything that Roger had been through as a child and wondering how he could be so trusting. He sighed and headed into the bar where he found Marat sitting between Tomas and Joachim. He smiled slightly and nodded. "Uh, Marat, would you be willing to watch the girls for a little while? Mardy needs to talk to Tommy for a bit." 

"Of course. Is everything all right?" Marat asked, head tilting questioningly. 

"Yeah. Thanks, man." 

"Not a problem," Marat said, smiling at him.

Andy tipped his hat at the other two men before heading back to the house where he found Mardy curled up on Tommy's lap and he was petting Roger's head as he told the two of them what had happened to him when he was a child. Andy sat down beside Roger and pulled his lover into his lap, watching Tommy watch Mardy as Mardy talked. Mardy had calmed down and was able to tell his story without tears this time, though Tommy's face was wet as was Roger's. Andy rocked Roger gently and when Mardy was done talking, he let Roger go to Mardy and hold him while Tommy held them both. Andy joined the embrace, holding all three men while Tommy and Roger cried and Mardy laid his head on Tommy's chest.

It was a while before they rejoined the party, but when they did, Roger found himself feeling cast adrift. He'd known Mardy had been abused by the McEnroes, same as Tommy, but finding out that he'd been beaten and used like that by his own father had floored Roger and he suddenly understood better why Mardy was so withdrawn most of the time and why he had such a hard time trusting people. 

Roger sat in the kitchen, slowly stirring the cider he'd offered to make, but he wasn't really paying attention to the liquid bubbling softly in the pot. He was thinking about his own past and his own father's treatment of him. "Why do daddies have to be so mean?" he asked, kicking his foot against the edge of the stove. 

"Not all daddies are mean, sweet thing," Andy said from the doorway, making Roger jump. 

"Mine was. Mardy's was. Marat's was. Tommy's was." 

Andy tilted his head and smiled slightly, though Roger could see the sadness in the hazel eyes he'd fallen in love with practically at first sight. "My daddy wasn't mean. He had his moments where he could be, but he was really a good dad to me and my brothers. And Mardy's a dad and he's not mean to his little girls. Same with Tommy." 

"But that's different! Mardy and Tommy are... they're like... they... they..." Roger sighed and turned away. "You don't understand." 

"No, actually, I do, Rogi. I just don't want you going around thinking that all daddies are mean. Just because yours was, doesn't mean everyone's daddy is going to be the same." 

"But... what about Mardy's daddy?" 

"Now, he was a downright bastard, no gettin' around that. But he got what he deserved in the end." 

"And Marat's daddy?" 

"I don't know Marat's story." Andy wrapped his arms around Roger and kissed his neck softly. "And I'm not sure you should tell me. It's Marat's story to tell, not yours." 

"Well, his daddy was mean to him." 

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean all daddy's are mean." 

"Tommy's daddy was mean." 

"Nein Rogi, my father wasn't mean. He was just... gone. Absent, most of the time. Except when he was with your mutter. Only then was he around..." Tommy shrugged. "He never beat me; never even really spoke to me. It was probably better than way. He was a nice enough man, but he was... he just didn't care one way or the other about me." 

Roger frowned. "But... isn't that the same as being mean? I mean, you are his only son and he doesn't care." 

Tommy smiled, shrugging slightly. "I guess, but in a way, it's better for me. I was never disappointed by him because I learned early on not to take anything he said or did to heart." 

Roger glanced at Mardy and raised an eyebrow. "I'm right, right? All daddies are mean." 

"I wish I could agree. I know mine was a bastard as was yours. But... I've heard Andy talk about his family more times than I can count. His dad was actually pretty decent most of the time. Tommy's may have been a jackass for ignoring his only son, but... he wasn't outright abusive. And I know a lot of people who actually miss their fathers. So, I'd honestly have to say that you and I have the minority on shitty dads." 

"But..." Roger shook his head. "Nope. Daddies are mean." 

"Am I mean?" Mardy asked, glancing towards Tommy before looking back at Roger. "I mean, Jewel and Scarlet are my daughters and I'm their daddy, so am I mean?" 

Roger frowned. "No, but that's different! You've been hurt by your daddy so you wouldn't do that." 

Mardy smiled and crossed to Roger, hugging him. "You're right about that." 

Roger smiled back and clung to Mardy. "Why are we so different?" he asked suddenly, looking up into blue eyes. 

Mardy looked startled for a second, then answered, "Well, I think the people around us shaped our lives. You had Tommy and he protected you to the best of his ability. Until Andy rescued me from the McEnroes, I didn't have anyone to watch out for me. I protected my little sister, but no one protected me. My mom didn't care. Or else she knew that my dad would go after someone and she figured better me than her." Mardy shrugged. "Don't know and don't care. I did everything I could to protect the both of them and my only thanks was being kicked out and having my sister tell me she hated me." 

"But you've got us now," Roger said, hugging Mardy to him again. 

"I've got all of you now and I've got my girls. I'm a damn lucky man." 

Roger nodded and snuggled against Mardy.

Marat watched as Roger and Mardy came out of the kitchen holding hands with Tommy and Andy following and watching their lovers indulgently. He smiled, for once not feeling the jealousy starting to build as they all talked and laughed together. He couldn't begrudge any of them their happiness, especially not when they'd come back to the party looking haunted by whatever it was that Mardy had said to them. 

He glanced back to where Tomas was glaring at Joachim and Joachim was sitting there trying not to cause any problems and he nearly laughed. Of the two men, he honestly found Joachim more attractive physically, but there was something about Tomas that drew him in. He knew that if he were forced to make a choice right then and there, he wouldn't be able to. 

He glanced around the room, taking in everyone's little groups. Dinara was sitting between Gaston and Lleyton, talking animatedly. He smiled, happy that she was finally happy. He wasn't completely sure how long she'd been tracking him, but he knew that when she'd first arrived, she hadn't smiled at all. Now she was happy all of the time. 

He turned his attention back to the men at his table and stayed silent, waiting for one of them to break first. 

It was Tomas that finally spoke. "So, Joachim, do you like being a minister?" 

"Yes, of course. I find it much more to my liking than what I used to do." 

"You used to be a whore, right?" Tomas said, eyebrow quirking up and Marat glanced at him, surprised at the animosity in the brunette's voice. 

Joachim flushed and looked away. "Yes, I was." 

"Why would you sell yourself if that's not what you wanted to do?" 

"Some of us don't have choices," Mardy said, dropping a mug full of beer on their table. He slid it over to Marat and raised an eyebrow, glancing from Tomas to Joachim and back to Marat. "The world isn't a pretty picture, Tomas, where people always get to choose what they do in life. Some people don't have any other choice but to live the life they hate. But I think it speaks very well for Joachim's character that he's recovered and ready to move on in his life. Can you say the same?" Mardy didn't wait for an answer, but spun on his heel and stomped off. 

Marat smiled slightly and shook his head. "Surest way to upset Roger, Andy, and Tommy is to make Mardy mad. I don't envy you, Tomas." 

Joachim shook his head and stood up, following Mardy. Marat followed him with his eyes, frowning when the two blondes started arguing. He turned his attention back to Tomas. "So, why did you say that to Joachim? He's never done anything to hurt anyone in this town, has he?" 

"No, but..." Tomas sighed. "It's just kind of hard. It seems like everyone's found their other half, but me? I'm not allowed even a crack at finding mine." 

"Seems the Sheriff and you were together for a time. He wasn't your other half?" 

"No, far from it. I like Andy, but... he was never really my type. Too blood thirsty. Too violent. Too quick to draw down on someone. He's a great fuck, but other than that, we had nothing in common." 

"And this is supposed to impress me?" Marat shook his head, smiling slightly. "By the way, attacking Joachim for being a whore in his past? Not the way to endear yourself to me." 

"What, were you a whore?" 

Marat's face grew stony and he just stared at Tomas unblinking. 

"You were?" 

"My past is in the past. That's where it will remain." 

"So, even if you were to find your other half, you wouldn't tell him or her about your past?" 

"Nyet. My past is the past. No one knows of it and no one will." Marat finally blinked when Roger sat down, glaring at Tomas before turning his attention to Marat. "What is it, little brother?" 

"Do I get a dance?" 

"There's no music." 

"Not yet. I guess the Bryans play instruments. And Mardy plays guitar. Did you know that? I think it's cool. He's promised to show me how. And James and Robby will accompany them. So you have to dance with me." 

"Why don't we wait and see?" 

"No!" Roger scowled, arms crossing over his chest. "You have to dance with me!" 

"What if I don't want to?" 

"Don't care." Roger was into full pout mode and Marat leaned forward, grabbing his lower lip and tugging on it. "Stop!" 

"Nyet." 

Roger tried to keep scowling, but Marat knew Roger couldn't resist his charms for long. "My poor Rogi, nobody will dance with you, huh?" 

"Please, Marat?" Roger whined and Tomas flinched, glaring at him. Marat raised an eyebrow at the farm hand and shook his head, then stood, pulling Roger with him.

"All right. I will dance with you. One dance, that is all." 

Roger beamed up at him and snuggled against his side. "Do you like Tomas?" 

"He can be nice." 

"Don't like him." Roger stuck his tongue out at Tomas over his shoulder. "He..." Roger trailed off, shaking his head. 

"Why don't you like him?" 

"He had Andy before I did," Roger said in a soft, sulky voice.

"Rogi, you knew Andy wasn't a virgin before you." 

"I know! But Tomas likes to rub it in my face. Like it makes him special! But Andy loves me, not him!" 

"That's right. Andy loves you and only you, Rogi." Marat hugged him close and kissed the top of his head. "Tomas may be his friend, I'm not entirely sure on their dynamic, but Andy loves you and you're the only one he wants to be with." 

"You can't be with Tomas." 

"And why not?" 

"Because!" 

"Because why?" Marat asked, smiling patiently at the younger man. 

"Because I said so?" Roger asked back, tilting his head up to grin at Marat. 

"Not a good answer." 

"Fine. Because if you have sex with him, he'll hang around and I don't want him around my Andy! And I don't want him near my Tommy or my Mardy or my Marat." 

Marat blinked at that and smiled, happy to be included in the group Roger considered his. "Well, I can't promise you anything, Roger. I like him. But, it'll make you happy to know that I think I like Joachim better." 

Roger shook his head angrily. "No! You can't be with him either!" 

"Than who am I supposed to be with? Mardy would prefer I have a lover so that Tommy is not tempted by me." 

"Tommy won't be tempted by you!" 

Marat smiled slightly. "I know that, but Mardy's still insecure." 

"But... you're my Marat and they can't have you!" Roger stomped his foot and Marat caught sight of Andy watching them closely. 

"Da, I am your Marat, love. But you have Andy and Tommy has Mardy and I have no one. So, tell me why I can't be with Joachim?" 

"'Cause he seduced my Andy," Roger said petulantly.

"Quite frankly Roger, if I can't date any of the men that your Andy has had sex with, that doesn't leave me a lot of choices in the way of single men who are interested." 

Roger scowled at that. "Fine, but you can't have either Tomas or Joachim." 

"Roger, I love you, but you can't dictate who I can and can't have sex with." 

They all glanced up as a loud smack sounded through the room. Mardy was staring at Joachim in shock, his hand clutching his cheek. Joachim was standing there, fists clenched at his sides as he breathed heavily.

Mardy couldn't believe it. Joachim had just slapped him. One minute, he'd been trying to tell the tall blonde that he should probably stay away from Tomas and the next, Joachim had been calling him a bastard and telling him he deserved to be with the McEnroes. It had ended with Joachim slapping him. 

Tommy was by his side within seconds and Andy was shoving the blonde backwards. All Mardy could do was stare at the man he'd considered his friend. He may not have enjoyed having Joachim around all of the time, but Joachim was his friend and he never would've expected the blonde to attack him.

"I'm fine," he said to Tommy who wouldn't stop asking him if he was okay. "I'm... I'm fine." He shook his head, tears filling his eyes but he blinked them away. He'd cried too much in a short period of time and he wouldn't give Joachim the satisfaction of making him cry. 

He caught sight of Roger narrowing his eyes at Joachim and felt better. No matter what Joachim said about him having screwed up Joachim's life, he knew he wasn't to blame for whatever problems Joachim was having. In fact, he wasn't to blame for any of Joachim's issues, past or present and the only person he was responsible for-- besides his girls and Tommy-- was himself. 

He took a deep breath and pulled Andy out of the way. "Listen to me very carefully, Joachim. This is my town. This is my family. I love you, but if you ever touch me again, in any way, shape or form, I will put you down. Do you understand me?" 

Joachim scowled and turned on his heel, stalking over to where Sebastien and Richard were sitting. The whole room could hear him whispering loudly at them, but the words were unintelligible. Mardy didn't care what he said at this point, he was too angry with the tall blonde. Taking a deep breath, he turned and snuggled into Tommy's embrace, smiling when Tommy's arms automatically came up around him and held him close. "I love you, Hasi." 

"And I love you." Tommy kissed the side of his head and they went back to the picnic, trying to pretend that nothing had happened.

Andy scowled as Sebastien approached. "What?" he asked before the preacher could even reach him. Roger was sitting by his side, clinging to him. He'd been as shaken as the rest of them when Joachim had smacked Mardy and now he refused to let Andy go. Not that Andy minded being clung to, it was just garnering him some strange looks. 

Sebastien held his hands up as if to say he was harmless and Andy realized that the other man wasn't to blame for any of it. "I'm sorry, Sebastien. What's going on?" 

"Joachim is trying to convince Richard and I that we should leave Bluebonnet and never come back. Something about Mardy being at fault for him not having someone?" 

"I don't know what... oh." Andy sighed and stood up, passing Roger off to Sebastien who just looked confused to have his arms full of clinging Roger. "I'll be right back. Just hold him." 

He walked over to where Joachim was sitting and he sat across from the blonde. "You know, Mardy's not at fault here. What happened between you and I? It was a one off. I didn't ask you to climb on top of me. You did that all on your own. Mardy has nothing to do with why I was never with you again." 

"If he hadn't interrupted, we'd be together even now!" 

"No, we wouldn't, Joachim. Because I don't love you. I never did. I barely know you and you just climbed on my dick." Andy shook his head, smiling slightly. "I'm not saying it wasn't a pleasant experience, but you aren't my other half and that's all I've ever wanted to find. I found that in Roger. What we had was just one encounter. That you initiated because you said you wanted to see if you could have sex. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but to tell the truth, Mardy had nothing to do with it. If anything, he's been encouraging Marat to be with you. And you just blew that." 

"What do you mean?" Joachim looked genuinely puzzled and Andy shook his head. 

"Did you know that Marat and Tommy were lovers before they came to Bluebonnet?" 

"No." 

"They were. And Marat gave Tommy up so that he could be with Mardy, because Marat knew that Mardy needs and loves Tommy and Tommy loves and needs Mardy. Mardy encouraged Marat to be with you. But you blew it because even though Marat isn't Tommy's lover anymore, he still loves him on some level. And if you hurt Mardy, you hurt Tommy. And if you hurt Tommy, you lose respect from Marat. So, you basically just fucked yourself over." Andy smirked and stood up. "And you can keep trying to convince Sebastien and Richie to leave Bluebonnet, but I don't think they'll go with you. I think they like it here and since we're going to start building a church soon, I really think they'll stay on to preach at our church. So, you're out of luck." Andy shrugged and walked away, taking Roger back from Sebastien and telling Sebastien what he'd told Joachim. 

Sebastien laughed softly and nodded. "Truthfully, if Richard wanted to leave, I'd go with him, but he loves it here. He's always wanted to come back here to set up a church and to live. And I want to give him everything he's ever wanted. So we're going to be staying in Bluebonnet." 

"Good. I'm really glad to hear that. Now, go back to the party and enjoy yourselves!" 

Sebastien grinned and stroked a hand over Roger's hair before heading back to his lover. Roger pulled back, smiling sweetly. "He's nice." 

"Very nice." 

"Did you have sex with him?" 

Andy snorted and shook his head. "Sweet thing, I've told you everything. Everyone I've slept with." 

"So, here in town you've only slept with Mischa, Joachim and Tomas?" 

Andy nodded and kissed Roger gently, pulling the Swiss closer to his body and sliding a hand down to his butt, squeezing. "You're the one I've been waiting for all my life." 

Roger blushed and buried his face against Andy's chest. "Ah." 

Andy chuckled and lifted Roger's head, kissing him again. "I love you, Roger." 

Although he was still blushing, Roger grinned up at him and kissed him back. "Ich liebe dich," he murmured, before nuzzling against Andy's chest. 

Andy smiled and caught sight of Tommy and Mardy watching them from across the room. He winked at the couple and led Roger outside where several of the local farmers were setting up tables. "Should we start bringing out the food?" he asked one of the men. 

The man smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea. Hey there, Roger." 

Roger waved at the man and looked up at Andy. "I have to go to the house and get some of the food. Come with me?" 

"Of course, sweet thing."

Tommy sighed and slipped his arm around Mardy's waist as they watched their girls sleep. "The picnic was... interesting." 

"To say the least," Mardy murmured, resting his head against Tommy's shoulder. "Still can't believe Tomas and Joachim got into a fight." 

Tommy chuckled and turned his head, kissing Mardy's forehead softly. "I can. They both want Marat, and Joachim's basically taken himself out of the running by hitting you. Tomas egged him on and Joachim reacted." 

"So... you understand which part?" 

Tommy pulled Mardy from their daughters' room and down to their bedroom, sitting him on the soft bed. "Joachim and Tomas getting into a fight because Joachim screwed up and Tomas was poking at him about it. That I can understand, because it's natural to lash out at someone who's pointing out how stupid you were." Tommy narrowed his gaze and continued, "It's not about Marat, Mardy. Yes, I still care about him. I always will, but you are the man I love. You're the only man for me." 

"I'm sorry. I know that, I do, but... I can't help but be jealous where he's concerned." 

"So, I should be jealous of Andy?" 

"I never had sex with Andy." Mardy sighed and pulled Tommy to the bed next to him. "You had sex-- lots and lots of sex, according to Roger-- with Marat. He may have been your saviour, but you also let him mount you. I never, ever let Andy touch me that way." 

"And Marat and I are over." 

"By his choice, Hasi." 

"By mine as well. If I didn't love you and if I hadn't wanted to be with you and not him, I wouldn't have let him walk away from me." Tommy sighed and kneeled in front of Mardy, sliding his hands up Mardy's thighs and holding his hips in place. "You are the love of my life. Marat is a friend, nothing more. I swear to you." 

"I know this, but... he was... you loved him." 

Tommy leaned forward and kissed Mardy softly. "Yes, I did. I can't lie to you. I still love him on some level. But you're my now. You're my future. You and our girls." 

Mardy smiled, nodding slowly. "I know all this. I do, I just wish I could explain it to my heart." 

Spreading Mardy's knees, Tommy scooted closer until he could kiss his way from Mardy's mouth to his chest, working his shirt open as he licked at Mardy skin. Mardy moaned and his head fell back and his back arced as Tommy licked down his belly. Tommy smiled and opened Mardy's pants and slid them down his hips as much as he could, licking over the curly hairs to lap at the head of Mardy's cock. 

Mardy groaned and fell back to the bed, wriggling around. Tommy pulled back and looked up the long, lean line of Mardy's body, chewing on his lower lip. "Schatzchen, can I touch you while I use my mouth?" 

Blinking, Mardy stared at him for a moment, and then nodded. Tommy smiled and wet his finger before taking Mardy's cock into his mouth. He worked Mardy with his mouth as he tentatively touched Mardy's hole, rubbing over it lightly. When Mardy didn't tense, he risked pushing against it until the tip slid into Mardy's body. Mardy bowed up, shouting out Tommy's name and Tommy smiled around his cock, pulling it further into his throat as he pushed more of his finger into his lover. 

Whimpering, Mardy pushed his hips down to Tommy's fingers. "Please, Hasi, please. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" 

Tommy closed his eyes and pulled off Mardy's cock, taking several deep breaths. "Schatzchen, I'm not going to fuck you. Not yet." 

Mardy pushed himself up to his elbows, glaring at him. "Why not?" he snarled. 

"Because you'll panic if I try to mount you," Tommy said, easing his finger out of Mardy's body. 

"No, I won't!" 

"Yes, you will." Tommy rose to sit on the bed, sliding his hand over Mardy's stomach. "I'll continue with my fingers if you'd like, but I won't take you. Not now." 

Mardy sighed and dropped back to the bed, nodding. 

Tommy smiled and lowered his mouth to Mardy's cock once more, slipping his finger back into Mardy. He slid it back and forth, fucking his lover with his finger until Mardy yelped out his name and flooded his mouth. Tommy drank every last drop down, savouring the salty sweet taste of his lover. Once Mardy's body stopped shuddering, Tommy pulled back and cleaned up what he'd missed, then slowly removed his finger from Mardy's body. "Are you okay, love?" he asked, staring down at Mardy who was still breathing unevenly. 

Mardy's eyes fluttered and he nodded his head, lifting one hand to touch Tommy's thigh. "Did you... did you go?" 

"No, Schatzchen." Tommy smiled and leaned over, kissing Mardy softly. "This was about you, not me." 

Mardy opened his eyes slightly and blinked almost painfully slow. "But... what about you?" 

"I'm fine. I'll use my own hand if I need to get off badly enough." Tommy helped Mardy to scoot up the bed and he tucked the covers around his lover, then stripped and slid in next to him, pulling Mardy into his arms. "I love you." 

"Love you," Mardy mumbled, snuggling against him before he fell asleep. Tommy smiled and kissed the top of his head before he closed his eyes and followed his lover into a deep sleep.

Andy slid under the covers of his bed, smiling slightly when Roger rolled away from him. "Sweet thing, where exactly do you think you're going?" 

"Don't touch me," Roger said, lifting his chin as he pulled the covers up over his shoulder and wiggled around trying to get comfortable. 

Andy sighed and reached over, tracing his fingertip down Roger's spine to his ass, pressing the tip into him. "Don't touch you?" 

"Andy!" he whined, wiggling back.

"Yes, lover?" he mumbled, scooting close to Roger and pressing his erection against Roger's body. He worked a second finger into him and smiled when Roger let out a wail. "More or do you still not want me to touch?" 

"Get in me already!" 

Andy grinned and removed his fingers before pushing his cock into Roger's body. He gasped as he felt the tight warmth surrounding him and Roger moaned out his name. "I love you, Rogi," he said, kissing his way across Roger's shoulders before licking at the back of his neck. "So much." 

"Love you, too," Roger replied before he started moving back against Andy. "Move!" 

Andy did as he was told, rocking into Roger and sliding one hand over his hip to grasp Roger's cock. He stroked Roger in the same rhythm that he was fucking him and they both moaned. "Come apart for me, sweet thing," Andy mumbled into Roger's ear. 

Roger whimpered at that and threw his head back, howling as his cock erupted over Andy's hand. Andy followed him over the edge, stroking into Roger until he felt his cock begin to soften. He slowed his movements, content to stay buried in Roger for as long as he could. 

Roger wiggled a little bit, not enough to dislodge Andy and sighed happily. "Thank you." 

"Any time, sweet thing." Andy kissed the back of his neck and wrapped his arm around Roger's stomach. "Now, what was this about you not wanting me to touch you?" 

"Just... being around all those guys who've had you... I didn't want you taking me and imagining them." 

"Sweet thing, the only thing I imagine when I'm in you is how damn good you feel around me and how sweet those little noises that escape your throat are when you get near the brink." 

Roger gave a little giggle and turned his head. "Really?" 

"Really. I never loved any of them. Only you. You're the first man I've ever truly loved with all my heart." 

Roger grinned and kissed Andy's nose. "Good." 

"Go to sleep, sweet thing." They fell silent and Andy was sure Roger had finally fallen asleep. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He never could sleep if Roger was still awake. 

"Can we build a house?" Roger asked suddenly, breaking the silence and startling Andy out of his daze. 

"Huh?" he asked sleepily. 

"Can we build a house? Out by Mardy and Tommy's of course, but... I want a home." 

Andy smiled, remembering Roger's insistence on having a home when he'd first come to Bluebonnet and he nodded. "Yeah, we can build a house. You want a house like Mardy and Tommy's?" 

"Don't care what it looks like. Just want a house. I've never had a house before." 

"Never? What about when you lived with your parents?" 

"Nope. We lived in an apartment building." Roger shrugged. "I always used to see the other kids going to their houses and I wanted one. It's all I've ever wanted." 

"Then we'll build you a house." Andy nuzzled his neck and stroked his hand over Roger's belly. "Now, go to sleep. We'll see if we can't get started in the morning." 

"Good." Roger took a deep breath and let it out, and soon after, Andy heard his light snore start up. He grinned and shook his head, kissing the back of Roger's neck before following his lover to sleep.


	5. For Our Very Own

Marat stepped back from the small, steepled building and rubbed at sore hands. He was used to a lot of manual work, being a blacksmith, but building a church had taken more effort than he'd ever expected. He glanced over at Andy, who was helping Roger to put in the windows they'd special ordered for the church and smiled. They were as close as ever and Marat was happy to see Roger so happy. His eyes went to Tommy and Mardy who were laughing as they painted the west wall of the building. They appeared to be covered in as much, if not more, paint than the wall was. 

Marat grinned and found blue eyes staring at him when he looked to the eastern wall. He tilted his head, nodding slightly to Tomas who smiled back. Joachim and Tomas had both steered clear of him ever since the picnic and he had to admit at least to himself that he was glad for their distance. He liked both men well enough, but Joachim's treatment of Mardy showed him that the tall blonde wasn't for him. But Tomas' attitude towards Joachim made Marat reluctant to bed him either. He didn't mind so much that Tomas had picked on Joachim, but the way he'd done it was what had bugged him. To beat a man when he's down, that just struck Marat as being too childish and immature for his tastes. 

He sighed and watched as Carlos and Rafael came down the steps. The couple stood on either side of him and Rafael bumped him with his shoulder, smiling up at him. "What is wrong?" Rafael said, accent still as heavy as ever, but his English much improved. 

Marat sighed again. "Nothing you can help with." 

"Are you sure, Marat?" Carlos asked, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I am sure. I appreciate the thought, but you can't help me with my love life." 

He missed the way that Rafael's eyes lit up, but he felt the young Spaniard slid his arm around his waist. "Carlos and I could help." 

Marat smiled and shook his head. "Nyet, I am not interested in a threesome. I want one man to call my own, much like what you have with your Carlos." 

Rafael pouted at him. "Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure." Marat wrapped his arm around Rafael's shoulders and hugged him close, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you for the offer, though." 

Carlos grinned and leaned against Marat's side. "It would be a pleasure... if you ever need release, you can come see us, you know?" 

"Thank you, but... I prefer one on one versus having to concentrate on more than one man." 

Carlos and Rafael looked at one another and shrugged, then moved off to where Sebastien and Richard were standing with Joachim, talking quietly about something. Marat chuckled and shook his head. It wasn't the first time Rafael had offered his bed, but it was the first time that Carlos had been included in the offer. 

He looked back towards Tomas and made a decision. Heading towards the brunette, he leaned in, whispering, "I have something to tell you, so... if you could come with me?" 

Tomas' eyes lit up and he followed Marat back to the hotel and up the stairs to Marat's room. Marat gestured to the bed and Tomas smiled knowingly. But when he started to unbutton his shirt, Marat stopped him. "Nyet, this is not what I asked you here for." 

"If you don't want sex, then why are we in your room?" 

"Because it is the most private place I can think of." 

"And what else would we need privacy for, if not for sex?" 

"Please, Tomas, just sit." 

Tomas sat down, staring up at Marat. "Okay, so what is it?" 

"You once said that the reason you and Andy couldn't be together is because of the kind of man he is. You said he was too bloodthirsty." 

"Yes, I remember." 

"I like you. I could even care for you. But... you need to know my past." 

"So, that's why you brought me up here?" 

"Yes." Marat sighed and began to pace the room, closing his eyes and letting his mind take him back to his childhood. "I was born in... squalor is the best way to describe it. We had a roof over our head, but just barely. My mom was nice enough, I guess. I don't remember much of her. She died when I was... six? I think. Just shortly after Dinara was born." He shook his head and sat down next to Tomas, still not opening his eyes. "I remember my dad beating me every chance he got. I protected Dinara, but I didn't necessarily have to. He never went after her, though he threatened to if I didn't stay in line." He jolted suddenly, a particular memory flashing to the surface. "I was twelve when I ran away. My father had beaten me until I couldn't move. As soon as I was well enough to stand without the world swimming, I left. I took nothing with me. I just left. I couldn't be there any longer. I knew that if I stayed, he'd kill me." 

"I'm sorry," Tomas said, clasping his hands in his lap. 

Marat smiled slightly. "I stayed in Russia for a few months before heading to Paris. I liked it there. The people were friendly and there was a nice lady-- a prostitute-- who helped me as much as she could." He opened his eyes and glanced over at Tomas. "She taught me to... be with people. She was my first. I stayed in Paris for... I don't know how long. I suppose I was sixteen when I came to America. New York was a nice enough town, and I was able to get work as a blacksmith apprentice rather quickly. Then I met Tommy and Roger and... That's not my story to tell." Marat looked over at the other man. "My father was abusive. My first experience was with a whore in the back alleys of Paris, France. Chances are that I'll end up being abusive. I know his father was. Do you really want to involve yourself in someone like that?" 

Tomas reached over slowly, almost as if he expected to be rebuffed and he stroked his fingers over Marat's cheek. "I am in awe that you've survived. You were twelve years old and you were on your own, not knowing what the world would throw at you. You'd learned from an early age to expect nothing, yet you've brought me here and you trust me not to hurt you." 

Simply raising an eyebrow, Marat met the blue eyes that were staring at him without flinching. 

"I do want to get involved with you, because you are beautiful, inside and out. Please, Marat, give me a chance?" 

Marat took a deep breath and nodded, closing the distance between them and closing his mouth over Tomas'. They both moaned into the kiss and fell to the bed, hands groping as they removed each other's clothing, rocking their bodies together. "Do you want me in you?" Marat asked between kisses. 

"Yes, oh God, yes," Tomas whimpered, hips rocking against Marat's hand as the Russian wrapped his fingers around Tomas' length.

Marat growled low in his throat and pushed Tomas to his back, preparing him quickly and spreading his legs. "Ready for me?" 

"As I'll ever be," Tomas said breathily, gasping as Marat slid into him.

Roger giggled as Andy made a face at him though the glass they were setting in place. He looked over his shoulder to where Sebastien and Marat were deciding on the best position for the pulpit and then returned his attention to Andy. "Is it in place?" he asked, arms tired from all the lifting and hard work of the last few days. 

Andy nodded and gestured for Mardy to join him. He and Mardy nailed the frame of the window into place and Roger was finally able to let go. He moved away, glancing around the nearly finished church. All they had left was to place one more window and then paint the inside and put in all the furniture that had been made over the last couple of days. "Do I have to help with the last window?" Roger glanced over to the last open space, scowling at it. 

"No, sweet thing. Tell Marat we need his help." Andy smiled and moved into the open space, hefting up a window. 

Marat glanced over and Roger waved to him. "Come help Andy. I'll help Sebastien." 

Marat laughed and went to the window, helping Andy to brace it in place. Roger bounced over to Sebastien, glad to finally be done with the heavy work. He knew he wouldn't have to move furniture, would probably just have to paint if it came down to it. Sebastien smiled at him and patted his hand, gesturing to where Richard was sitting with Mikhail and Igor. Igor had finally woken up and was allowed to be out and about, if someone carried him. Mikhail wasn't that big, or that strong, but he could carry Igor. 

Roger went and sat with them, turning his head to watch Andy work. He loved watching Andy do heavy work like this, because he could see the play of muscles under Andy's skin and he inevitably had flashbacks to being under Andy or riding Andy and touching his body all over. He blushed and ducked his head, not too surprised to feel his body reacting to his memories. Some days, just looking at Andy made him hard. He didn't know who to ask to see if it was normal, though he figured he should probably ask someone. Tommy would tell him, but Tommy got embarrassed when Roger asked about sex, so he'd only describe what was happening in technical, doctor terms. Roger understood those terms, but he didn't get them. Maybe he could ask Mardy, but he wasn't sure Mardy ever felt the same. He knew Mardy was with Tommy now and that they touched in that way, but he wasn't sure Mardy could react the same way. 

He glanced over at Marat and frowned. No, he couldn't ask Marat because the Russian still acted like Andy was going to hurt him. He thought for a moment about asking Sebastien and Richard, but knew he couldn't. Even though he knew they were together, they were still preachers and he'd just be too embarrassed to ask them about sex. So, he figured he should probably just ask Andy. But again, embarrassment cropped up. He sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, gaze focusing on Andy as his lover laughed at something Marat said. Andy shifted the window, grunting loud enough that Roger could hear him and Roger bit his lip to hold back a whimper. 

"Are you all right?" Mikhail asked, reaching over to touch Roger's leg. 

Roger nodded and stood up, walking as quickly as he could outside. He headed down the street to the hotel and went into the kitchen, pulling out some vegetables and meat, chopping them up and tossing them into a big pot. He added a few cups of water and fed some wood into the fire under the stove to heat up the soup. He sat down at the table and stared at the flame under the pot, propping his chin on his arms as his mouth moved into a pout. 

"What's wrong, Rogi?" Mardy asked, touching his back lightly. 

Roger turned his head, frowning. "I just... I can't talk to anyone about Andy." 

"You can talk to me." 

"It's about sex," Roger said, rolling his eyes. 

Mardy smiled and leaned in, kissing Roger's nose. "You can talk to me." 

"But you don't like sex." 

Mardy sighed and grabbed Roger's hand, pulling him from the kitchen into his old bedroom. He sat Roger on the bed and climbed in next to him, holding him close. "It's not that I don't like sex. It's that I've never actually had sex without it being painful. But I know that you and Andy have sex and he doesn't hurt you. I know that you enjoy it. And I'm getting better. Tommy and I can touch each other and I don't freeze up or panic." 

"Yeah, but can he touch you... never mind." 

"No, can he touch me where?" 

"Where he goes?" 

Mardy frowned slightly. "I'm not sure I understand." 

"Where, if you and he were having for real sex, he'd put his... his... thing." 

"Oh. Yes." Mardy smiled, cheeks flushing slightly. "He can and does touch me there." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Oh." Roger thought about that for a moment, and then nodded. "Do you ever just look at him and... well, your thing gets hard?" 

Mardy raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Almost every time I look at him, my body reacts. He's so beautiful and I look at him and I think about his hands on me and..." Mardy shrugged and leaned in, kissing Roger's cheek. "It's a natural reaction when you love and want someone the way you love and want Andy. If you didn't have that reaction around him, I'd worry." 

"Really?" 

Mardy nodded. 

"Oh. And do you remember what you two did and... No matter what you're doing?" 

"All the time. I'll be standing at the bar, talking to some of the men and I'll just catch a glimpse of him coming through his office doors and I'll think back to his hands on me, caressing me until my body explodes and it's all I can do not to explode in my pants." 

Roger blushed and nodded. "That's how I've been feeling. But I didn't know who to talk to. I didn't think anyone else could possibly feel this way about the people they love." 

"Well, you've always got me to talk to, Rogi. Always." Mardy kissed the side of his head and hugged him. "Now come on. Let's go check on that soup you made, then we can go help everyone get the church painted." Mardy helped Roger to his feet and they went into the kitchen before heading down to the church. 

On the walk there, Mardy turned to Roger and asked, "Have you and Andy decided on a design for your house?" 

"No." Roger frowned slightly. "He wanted to wait until we had the church built then we could see about building a house." 

"Well, the church is built, so why don't you and I try to design what you want for your house?" 

"You'd do that for me?" 

"Of course I would." Mardy opened the church doors for Roger and they stepped inside. "Besides, if you have a design ready, then Andy can't keep putting it off." 

Roger grinned and nodded. "Good. Thank you." He snuggled close to Mardy, and then ran across the room to jump on Andy. "We're going to build our house next, right?" 

Andy grinned at him and nodded. "As soon as you come up with a design you like, we'll order the lumber and get us a house built." 

"Good." Roger went over to Tommy and took a bucket of paint and a brush and headed over to where Rafael was painting with Jewel and Scarlet.

Two weeks passed before the lumber arrived for Roger and Andy's house, but as soon as it arrived, they started immediately building their house. Andy was surprised at how eager to help Roger was, especially since when they'd built the church, Roger had whined nearly every day about having to do so much work. But Roger worked as tirelessly as the rest of them, building the walls and roof before the winter set in. 

Andy knew they were cutting it close, especially since they'd already had their first frost of the year. Thanksgiving was coming up soon and Roger wanted to have everyone over for Thanksgiving dinner. Mardy had agreed, after Roger had finally agreed that Mardy could host Christmas at his house. Andy smiled, thinking of his and Mardy's first real Christmas together in Bluebonnet. He shook his head and stepped back, staring at the outside of the house. It was modest, only one story as opposed to the house he and Mardy had which was two. But Roger had only wanted one floor. One bedroom, just big enough for a wardrobe and bed. A living room, dining room, and a kitchen big enough to cook huge meals in. When Andy had asked him if he'd ever want children, Roger had looked at him like he was crazy. Andy supposed he was, but he'd been thinking of adoption, not of either of them making a baby. But then, Andy thought to himself as he leveled the window before nailing its frame into place, he didn't want to raise a baby that wasn't his or Roger's biologically, so it was sort of a moot point. 

He smiled as Roger came up to him and asked what he could do to help. This was their last window and was in fact, the last piece before they could paint and move furniture in. He wasn't nearly as excited as Roger, but he still couldn't wait to have Roger alone in their house, in their brand new bed ordered special for their new house. The furniture had arrived two days before and was currently being stored in the stables. "Actually, I'm nearly done here, so why don't you go on in and help the others with the painting in there? I'll finish up this window, and then get started on painting the outside." 

"If you're sure?" Roger looked sort of torn, so Andy leaned over and kissed him lightly. 

"I'm sure, sweet thing. Go on in, it's gettin' chilly out here." 

Roger nodded and hugged him, then headed inside. Andy watched after him for a moment, and then finished nailing the window into place before he stepped back and took in the sight of his house. He smiled, thinking of all the sweat and tears and blood that had gone into building their home. It had been a steady week of hard labour, but, like everyone had with the church, the entire town pitched in to help build their house. They were going to be done before Thanksgiving. He went around the back of the house and picked up the white paint they'd bought for the outside and began painting. 

After a while, Mardy joined him, smiling at him. Andy smiled back and the two of them worked in silence, just spending time together. Andy knew he had to take what he could get when it came to spending time with Mardy, because Mardy had a full family life and a business to take care of. Besides, he wouldn't give up Roger or having Tommy around for Mardy for anything in the world.

Soon, the silence got to Andy so he started talking. "Roger's so happy you agreed to let him do Thanksgiving here. So, thank you for that. I can't believe how giddy he is about this place. He's done so much of the work, which kind of surprises me since he was always trying to get out of it at the church." 

"It's a different situation," Mardy said softly, slopping paint on the walls. "This is his home and that's all he's ever wanted. The church didn't matter to him. This does." 

"I guess you're right, but he hasn't complained once about the aches and pains." 

"He's probably scared you wouldn't let him help if he complained about it." Mardy grinned and shook his head. "You do tend to be somewhat protective of him." 

"Shouldn't I be?" 

"Well, yeah, but I've never seen anyone so protective of their lover." Mardy leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's very sweet." 

Andy blushed and shoved Mardy. "Shut up and paint." 

Mardy laughed and continued painting. They worked in silence until nightfall, managing to cover most of three walls. 

Only when Roger came out to call them in for supper did they finally stop. Mardy looked at him and burst into laughter. "You're covered in paint," he said, pointing. 

Andy looked down at himself, before he looked at Mardy. "You have no room to talk. In fact, you've got a spot, right..." Andy dragged his brush over Mardy's face and cracked up, dancing back out of reach when Mardy swung at him. But he didn't expect Mardy to retaliate by tossing his bucket of paint at him. He wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of the flying paint. 

As Mardy nearly fell down from his laughter, Andy picked up his bucket. Just as he was about to toss it at Mardy, Roger came to the door and yelped. Mardy took advantage of the distraction to dump Andy's paint bucket on Andy's head. Mardy laughed and ducked behind Roger, sticking his tongue out at him. Andy stood there, dripping with paint and scowled. "You are both so dead," he muttered, starting up the steps. 

Roger held out his hand. "No, Andy! You'll track paint all over our nice floors." 

Andy stopped and nodded, combing his fingers through his hair. "Go get a bath ready for me, sweet thing. I have to get this stuff off of me. I'll strip out here, okay?" 

Roger nodded and looked at Mardy and they both burst into giggles and headed into the house. Andy growled, but stripped out of his clothing, dumping it in a pile beside the door. He walked through the house, naked, hair dripping paint over his shoulders, but he was careful not to drip any paint on the flooring. Tommy glanced up from where he was reading a book with the girls and bit his lip in an effort not to laugh. Marat just raised an eyebrow and Tomas smirked at him. Andy smiled sweetly, even though he really wanted to tell all of them off. 

Once in the bathing closet that Roger had insisted on, Andy sunk into the warm water, dunking his head to scrub the paint out. When he was finally clean, he dried off and put on the clean clothes that Roger had laid out for him and then he dumped out the dirty water through the door they'd put in to make this easier, turning when the bath closet door opened up. "Hey." 

Roger smiled at him and slid his hand over Andy's back, leaning in to kiss him. "Thank you for not dripping all over the floors." 

"So, do you like your house?" 

"Our home," Roger corrected shyly, smiling. "I love it. It's ours." 

"All ours." Andy pulled him close, kissing him deeply. "Now, you said something about supper?" 

"Yeah. It's just stew, but... I figured you'd be hungry." 

Andy nodded and kissed him again. "Sounds good."

It took another couple of days, but finally, Andy and Roger were settled into their home. Mardy knew they'd lost the other two men for at least a week. There was no way that Andy was letting Roger off their huge bed without serious reasoning. 

Mardy slipped his hand into Tommy's and smiled at the doctor as Tommy nodded at something Scarlet and Jewel were saying to him. Mardy leaned in, kissing Tommy's cheek before sighing happily. He finally felt completely safe and secure and he knew that the German was the reason for that. They'd progressed in their lovemaking to Tommy actually being able to get more than just a fingertip into him without Mardy panicking, though they still weren't able to go full out. Tommy was being patient though, as if he knew what Mardy needed. 

They headed into the hotel, where Mardy stopped short. "Kimmy?" 

She glanced up from the table where she was talking to Igor and Mikhail and smiled. "Mardy," she murmured, standing and crossing to him, hugging him close. He felt Tommy stiffen beside him so he gave his lover's hand a squeeze before hugging Kim back. "Where's Uncle Andre?" she asked, stepping back out of the hug and tilting her head questioningly. 

"Uhm, well..." Mardy trailed off, not sure how to tell Kim that her uncle was in jail. 

"Andre? Agassi?" Tommy asked, glancing over at Mardy then back to Kim. 

"Yes. He's my uncle. He wasn't at the store when I swung by." 

"He's in jail," Tommy said, having gotten the hint that Mardy was reluctant to tell her. "He kidnapped some people and threatened to shoot the Sheriff and Mardy here. So Andy arrested him and threw him in jail. He's been there since. Andy's not quite sure what to do with him." 

"He's..." She trailed off. Mardy nodded when she glanced his way and she turned on her heel, running from the hotel. Mardy winced slightly, but led the girls to his old room and sat them down with their books, giving them their school assignments before he followed Kim over to the jail. 

"Kimmy?" 

"Uncle Andre how could you?!" she was yelling at Andre. 

Andre held his hands up and said, "I didn't do anything. That goddamn Sheriff has had it in for me since day one! I swear to you, Kimmy, I didn't do anything wrong!" 

"He's lying, Kim," Mardy said softly. "I was there and you know I don't lie. He was holding Lleyton and Gaston and Dinara hostage. He would've killed Andy if I hadn't been able to sneak up behind him." 

Kim looked from Andre to Mardy and shook her head. "Why would you do this, Andre?" she asked finally. 

"I didn't do anything. That fucking whore is lying!" 

Mardy flinched slightly at the word, but Kim stepped closer to Andre, leaning against the bars. "Mardy doesn't lie! And he's not a whore! You asshole! Mama said I couldn't trust you, but I thought she was wrong. I thought you were a good guy deep down, but I guess I was just wrong." Kim turned on her heel and shoved past Mardy on her way out of the jail. Once she was outside, she turned to Mardy and raised an eyebrow. "Did he hurt them?" 

"No. Well, he tied them up, but they're all okay now." 

"Good." She sighed and sank down onto the walkway in front of the Sheriff's office. "Dammit, I came back here to see if I could be the town's school teacher." 

"You can be," Mardy said, perking up. "Come back to the hotel and I can introduce you to my Tommy and my daughters." 

"Daughters?" 

"Yeah. Long story that I don't like to tell. Short of it is, I have a daughter, Jewel. She's my blood. But Scarlet is her blood and their mama was shot and killed, so I adopted Scarlet and brought them both here." 

"That's so sweet of you." 

"They're my girls." Mardy shrugged and helped her to her feet. 

When they were back at the hotel, Mardy introduced Kim to Tommy and to the girls, both of whom took an immediate liking to Kim. Tommy was more reserved in his opinion, but Mardy figured it was because he'd told Tommy about Kim. Tommy tended to be overprotective of him most of the time and anyone from his past was looked at very cautiously.

Mardy smiled and slipped his arm around Tommy's waist. "Kim, are you hungry?" 

"I could eat." 

Mardy nodded and led Tommy with him into the kitchen, heating up the stove as Tommy sat at the kitchen table. "Are you happy she's here?" Tommy asked. 

"Yes. She's a nice girl, always was. Besides, now we'll have a real teacher in town. Roger can learn stuff from her as well as our girls. And we won't be torn between watching them and doing our jobs." 

"I suppose." 

Mardy crossed to him and kissed him lightly, sitting down on his lap. "Tommy, she doesn't bring back bad memories. She never touched me, was never allowed to do more than play piano and work for John. Patrick made sure of that." 

"So, she doesn't hold bad memories for you?" 

"Well, she holds bad memories, but not in the way that Joachim does. She was never in the room while Patrick took me." 

"I just..." 

"You don't want me stepping back from you, right?" Mardy asked, wrapping his arms loosely around Tommy's neck as Tommy nodded and laid his forehead against Mardy's chest. "I won't, Hasi. I swear to you, she represents nothing sexual to me. In fact, we could maybe ask her to watch the girls and you and I can sneak over to your office and we can play a little..." 

Tommy lifted his head and smiled up at Mardy. "I would really, honestly enjoy that." 

"So would I. Let me fix her something to eat and then we can go." Mardy kissed him lightly, before he climbed reluctantly off his lap.

Tommy slipped back into his pants, smiling as Mardy tucked his shirt in. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, as he always did when they made love. Even though he wasn't able to mount Mardy yet, he still considered every time they touched to be making love, although he knew other people would disagree with him. 

Mardy blushed and shook his head, coming over to Tommy and sliding his hand into the front of Tommy's pants, cupping his cock in his palm. "You always make me feel like I could fly," he murmured, kissing Tommy. "But, I should go back and relieve Kim of our girls." He reluctantly stepped away, turning to leave.

Tommy grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back, nuzzling his neck. "Give me a minute to dress and I'll go with you." 

"Okay." Mardy hopped up on the examination table and watched as Tommy finished pulling on his clothing. Tommy stepped up to the table, leaning in between Mardy's legs. "What?"

"You are so beautiful and I love you so very much." 

Mardy blushed and ducked his head. "I love you too." 

"I know," Tommy whispered, lifting Mardy's chin and kissing him. "My beautiful Schatzchen." 

Mardy shoved him back and slid off the table. "Let's go." 

"Okay." Tommy followed Mardy to the hotel. 

Once they arrived at the hotel, Tommy sat down at the table with Igor and Mikhail as the girls joined them. Kim followed Mardy into the kitchen, causing Tommy to scowl, but he was quickly drawn into a conversation with the two Rangers. 

After a while, Mardy and Kim came back out and Kim headed upstairs. Mardy came over to the table and sat down, sliding his arm around Tommy's waist and even though he knew it was childish Tommy couldn't help but smirk at Kim when she glanced back at them. He knew Mardy wasn't interested in her in the least, but he always felt threatened when anyone else noticed how absolutely beautiful Mardy was. 

Mardy leaned his head on Tommy's shoulder and poked him in the side. "Stop that. You're being a brat." 

Tommy smiled and kissed the top of Mardy's head. "I know, but I can't help myself." 

"Try." Mardy pulled back and grinned at him. "I love you." He turned to the girls and winked. "C'mon. I promised your Uncle Roger that we'd help him make pies, so we have to go pick out the best pecans we have and the biggest, best apples we can find and take them over to Uncle Andy and Uncle Roger's house." 

"Yay!" the girls shouted in unison, sliding off their chairs and running towards the storage room. Mardy shrugged and followed the girls. 

Tommy turned to face Igor and Mikhail. "Igor, how are you feeling?" 

"Sore. Still can't feel anything below my waist. Is there anyway we can work out some sort of... transportation so Mikhail doesn't have to carry me everywhere?" 

"I don't mind carrying you," Mikhail said softly, patting Igor's hand. 

Igor smiled at him and Tommy felt, not for the first time, the love the two men shared. "I know you don't mind. But I mind. I don't want to be carted around like a child." 

"There are chairs that have wheels, but... they're really expensive and I don't know how soon you could get one." 

"Where do we order one from?" 

"New York is the only place I know of that makes them." Tommy shrugged. "We could maybe talk to Marat and see if he and Rafael could swing something." 

"Let's do that. Do you know what they look like?" 

"Yes, I have a picture of one in the catalog of doctors' supplies I order from." 

"Then let's check it out." 

"You two stay here. I'll go get the catalog and be right back." Tommy stood up and went to his office, coming back with the catalog. He found the picture he was talking about and showed it to Igor. "See, you can wheel yourself around, or someone else can push you around if you want. Either way works. If you'd like, I can go talk to Marat and see if he can make it for you?" 

"Why don't Mikhail and I do that?" 

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Why? I can do it just as easily." 

"Because..." Igor glanced at Mikhail and shrugged. 

Mikhail sighed. "Because maybe you shouldn't spend much time around Marat. You don't want Mardy to be upset do you?" 

"Mardy and I are fine. He knows that I have to see Marat around town." 

"Yes, but you don't have to seek out Marat's company." 

Tommy laughed, shaking his head. "No, I don't. But I want to do this for you. I feel bad that I couldn't help you more, Igor." 

"But this wasn't your fault." 

"No, it wasn't, but I still feel guilty that I couldn't make you better." 

"It's better for all of us," Mikhail said softly, "that Igor and I go talk to Marat. That way, if Marat needs to take any measurements, we're already there for him to do it." 

"Fine. Have it your way, but my Schatzchen knows he's got nothing to fear from Marat." 

"Maybe, but we'd feel better doing this for you and for him," Igor said with a smile. 

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "Okay. I'm going to help my Schatzchen and my children." 

Igor and Mikhail waved him off and Tommy went into the storage room where the girls were sitting on the floor, digging through the bags of pecans. He sat down, pulling Jewel onto his lap and began helping them as Mardy pulled apples from the bin.

Marat glanced up as Mikhail walked in carrying Igor through the doors of his business. He wiped off his hands on his apron, gesturing for Rafael to continue his work as he approached the two men. "Please, have a seat." He pulled a second chair out for Mikhail to sit next to Igor. "What can I do for you two gentlemen?" 

"Can you make Igor a chair?" 

"What kind of chair?" 

Igor pulled Tommy's catalog out of his pocket and showed Marat the picture. "Can you make me one of those?" 

Marat tilted his head slightly, frowning as he tried to figure out how the chair had been made. Rafael stopped pounding on the horse shoe he was fixing for Carlos and came over, looking over Marat's shoulder. "I know how to make those," Rafael said quietly. "My old master, he show me how to make the wheels and attach them." 

"Then I guess we can," Marat said to Igor and Mikhail. "It might take a few days, I'm not sure all of the craftsmanship that goes into it, but I will come get you at the hotel when it is finished." 

"Thank you," Igor said, shaking Marat's hand before Mikhail lifted him up and carried him out. 

Marat turned to Rafael and smiled. "We'd better get started on this right away." 

Rafael grinned and nodded, heading over to the storage bin. "Do I show you, or..." he trailed off, still nervous around Marat. 

"Nyet. You are good enough, Rafa, that you can do the work yourself. You tell me what you need and I will assist you this time, okay?" 

"Really?" 

"Really. If I didn't need your help so much, I'd say you were capable-- more than capable -- of having your own shop. So, you will no longer be my apprentice." 

"But... you say you need my help?" Rafael looked up at him worriedly. 

"I do. That is why you and I will be partners now." 

"Partners?" 

"Da, partners. We will be equals." 

"But I am so much younger." 

"I do not care about age. You are as good as I am, better in some areas. We already are equals, so we should act accordingly." 

Rafael hugged him and kissed his cheek before he grabbed the materials he needed and began working on Igor's chair. Marat smiled and did as he was told when Rafael gestured for him to begin the construction of the chair itself. 

After several hours, they had the base made and one of the wheels made. Marat called a halt to their day and headed back to the hotel while Rafael ran down to the stables to tell Carlos his big news. Marat laughed softly to himself at the young Spaniards exuberance. He stepped into the hotel, noticing a young blonde woman sitting alone at one of the tables. Joachim, Sebastien and Richard were all sitting together at another table, and it occurred to Marat that they should have a house of their own. He started towards them, intending to say something, when the doors to the hotel opened. 

Marat turned and froze in place, instantly recognizing the man standing there from pictures Tommy had shown him when Marat had asked about Roger's family. Roger's father glared around the room, and then walked up to him. "Where is my son?" he asked, accent heavy and dripping with anger. 

Marat shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about." 

"Roger. Roger Federer. Where is he?" 

"There's no one here by that name." 

"Liar," the old man hissed. 

Marat raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "There is no one in this hotel by that name." 

"Where is he then?" 

"Where is who?" Andy asked, stepping up behind the man. 

Marat waited until the man had turned to face Andy before he mouthed to the Sheriff, 'This is Roger's father. He's looking for Rogi!' 

Andy nodded almost imperceptibly. "Sir?" he asked the man. 

"Roger Federer. He's my son. I want him back." 

"Federer? Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name. You might try San Pablo. I hear they got some children in recently from an orphanage." 

"He's eighteen, not a little child." 

"If he's eighteen, he's old enough to decide for himself where he lives." 

"He's stupid. His brain is damaged." 

"Still old enough to decide for himself." 

Marat noticed Andy playing with his gun and he stepped back a few paces before slipping unnoticed through the kitchen. He ran down the road to Mardy and Tommy's, finding the couple at the dinner table with their children. He explained what was happening and Tommy ran for the doors, while Mardy scooped up the girls. Marat knew Tommy was heading for the hotel, but he wasn't sure about where Mardy was going. "Where... where are you going, Mardy?" 

"To Roger. Someone who knows how to handle a gun needs to be there to protect him. Go with Tommy, Marat. Make sure Andy doesn't do anything too incredibly stupid. Tell him that I'm with Roger and I won't let anything happen to him." 

Marat nodded and ran after Tommy.


	6. Against All Odds

Tommy burst through the doors of the hotel and slid to a stop at the sight of Roger's father standing there facing off against Andy. "Robert, what are you doing here?" he asked, out of breath from the run and from nerves. He'd been sure the Swiss wouldn't have been able to follow them. 

"Haas. You little bastard. Where's my son?" 

"Gone." Tommy swallowed, glancing over at Andy who nodded and took a step back. "He got sick, Robert. I couldn't... he was too sick." 

"You little bastard, you killed him!" Robert attacked him, grabbing his throat and squeezing. Tommy fought back, but was already out of breath, so he had virtually no strength. He couldn't hear anything around him, though he was sure people were yelling and moving around him.

His world was just starting to go black when he saw a bright flash and then felt something wet and warm splatter across his face. The hands squeezing his neck let go and he fell to the floor, gasping for air. Sound came back to him gradually, though his sight was still dark and blurry. 

"--Roger!" what sounded like Andy yelling came from his right and Tommy turned his head that way, blinking away the blurriness to see Roger standing there, tears streaming down his face. Tommy shoved off the hands that were holding him still and he crawled over to Roger who dropped into his arms, sobbing. 

Tommy's eyes filled and he held the Swiss in his arms, looking up at Andy. "What happened?" 

Andy shook his head, clenching his jaw so tightly Tommy knew it had to hurt and Tommy turned to see Marat kneeling where he'd just crawled from. "Marat?" 

"Roger came in just as Andy shot him." 

Mardy came in and knelt beside them, wiping off Tommy's face. "The girls are with Lleyton and Dinara. Roger took off as soon as I told him who was here." 

"Why'd you tell him?" Tommy asked, angrier than he'd ever been as he rocked Roger. 

"Because he's not stupid and he had the right to know!" Mardy snapped, glaring at him. Mardy stood up and went to Andy, wrapping his arms around the other man, holding him close as Andy just stared down at them, tears dripping down his cheeks. 

Tommy scowled and stood up, a little shaky, but able to lift Roger into his arms. "There had to have been a better way, Roddick," he snarled before walking out with Roger. He headed for his office.

Andy leaned against Mardy, feeling his heart break into a million pieces as he turned to face his best friend. "You have to believe me, Fishy. There wasn't any other way. He was killing Tommy. He wouldn't let go and Tommy wasn't responding. I had to shoot him. I had to." 

Mardy nodded and pulled him close, holding him tight. "I know you didn't have any other choice." 

Andy heard Igor say something from behind them and he stiffened, prepared to hear the Ranger bash him for being too blood thirsty. He focused on the words finally. "-Really didn't have a choice," Igor said. "If he hadn't shot that man, Mischa was going to." 

Andy glanced over Mardy's shoulder to see Mikhail standing on the other side of where he'd been. He hadn't even noticed the Ranger moving but Mikhail was there and had his gun out, cocked and ready to fire. As Andy watched him, he uncocked the gun and slid it into his holster, glancing down at the body on the floor. "You didn't have a choice here, Andy. It was him or Tommy and Tommy's a hell a lot more important than this piece of garbage." 

Andy nodded, feeling his legs start to give out. Mardy helped him to a chair and he buried his face in his hands, fighting back sobs. It had all happened so quickly and he'd tried to get Roger's father to release Tommy, but the man had a death grip on him. Andy had finally pointed his gun at the base of the other man's head and told him in no uncertain terms that if he didn't let go of Tommy, he'd be killed. He'd warned the man, but he hadn't let go, only squeezing tighter. He had warned the guy a second time, but when he didn't let go, Andy had pulled the trigger, just in time for Roger to come in and see him kill his father. 

The look on Roger's face... it tore Andy apart. He knew that his lover would never forgive him for killing his father, even if Roger didn't even like his father anymore. 

He sighed and let Mardy hold him. After a while, Mardy led him into his old room where he was tucked into bed and ordered to get some sleep.

Mardy reluctantly left Andy in the care of Marat and Mikhail before he walked across the street to Tommy's office. He let himself in and jogged upstairs, finding Tommy holding Roger and murmuring to him in German. "Hasi?" 

"Get out," Tommy said, no inflection in his voice. 

"No. I'm not leaving until you hear me out." 

"Get out. Roger and I don't want you here." 

Mardy teared up, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths before speaking again. "He had to kill Roger's father. Do you understand that they'd all tried to get that man off you? That Andy had warned him twice that if he didn't let go of you, he'd shoot? He didn't let go and he didn't loosen his grip. Andy had no other choice! That man would have killed you!" 

"I don't care. He had no right to shoot him!" Tommy turned, glaring at Mardy and Mardy stepped back, stomach tightening at the look in his lover's eyes. "Get out!" 

"Hasi..." 

"I said get out!" he yelled. 

Mardy bit back a sob before it could escape and shook his head. "You'll have to make me." 

Tommy let go of Roger and stood up, wavering slightly as he approached Mardy. He grabbed Mardy roughly, shaking him. "Get the fuck out! We don't need you! Either of you! Everyone was right. Andy is blood thirsty and you're nothing but a whore!" 

Mardy sobbed, unable to bite this one back. "Hasi, you don't believe that." 

"Get out," Tommy snarled again, shoving Mardy back against the wall. "Get out of my sight!" 

Mardy slid down the wall, tears overwhelming him and he couldn't see through the blur. "Hasi, I love you. You love me." 

"Not anymore. Get out!" 

Mardy scrambled to his feet, stumbled down the stairs and slamming out of the office, running back to Andy. It was the only place he knew he'd be safe.

Marat watched as Mardy ran by him, in tears. He glanced towards the doctor's office and though he knew he shouldn't interfere, he couldn't stop himself. He walked into Tommy's office and climbed the steps, stopping at the sight of Tommy sitting in the middle of the floor, sobbing like his heart was breaking and Roger curled into a ball on the bed, sleeping. "What did you do, Tommy?" Marat asked, shaking his head. 

"I screwed up. I can't fix it this time." 

"I'm afraid you might be right," Marat said, kneeling by his ex-lover. "What did you do?" 

"I... I yelled at him to get out. I called him... I said... oh God." Tommy looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "I called him a whore." 

Marat pulled back, snarling. "You what? You bastard! Andy should've let Roger's father kill you." Marat climbed to his feet and reached for Roger, lifting the younger man into his arms. He carried Roger out of the office and across the street to the hotel. He found Andy and Mardy curled together, though Andy was fast asleep and Mardy was sobbing against Andy. 

He sighed and settled Roger on the bed behind Andy. Roger curled around him in his sleep and Marat smiled slightly, knowing that even though Roger may have been scared of Andy for a moment, he'd forgiven him already. He knelt by the bed and stroked Mardy's hair. "Fishy, he... he was out of his mind. He didn't know what he was saying." 

Mardy pulled away. "He knew exactly what he was saying. He doesn't love me. He never did or he wouldn't have..." Mardy cut off and shook his head. "Don't you dare say a word of this to Andy. Not one word!" Mardy slid off the bed and tucked the covers around Roger and Andy before walking out. Marat followed him down the street, grabbing his arm. For once, Mardy didn't flinch, but turned and swung at Marat. Marat pulled back, but didn't let go of Mardy, causing the blonde to stumble into him. "He... he called me a whore, Marat. He said he didn't love me." Mardy looked up at him, tears streaming down his face again. "I don't want Andy to know what he said. Andy _will_ shoot him." 

"Andy won't ever hear it from me. But what about you, love?" 

"What about me? I have to keep going. I have my girls." Mardy took a shaky breath and shook his head. "I can't let this keep me down. I can't." 

"But... what about Hasi?" 

Mardy shook his head again. "I can't. He's yours if you want him back." 

"I don't want him back. I have Tomas now. Mardy, he lied. He loves you." 

"I don't care." Mardy took a deeper breath, still shaking his head back and forth. "He broke my heart once and I forgave him. But I can't forgive him for calling me a whore." 

Marat opened his mouth to say something, but Mardy raised his hand and covered Marat's lips with a finger. "Don't. I won't forgive him." He turned and walked away, down the street to the telegraph office. 

Marat sighed and glanced at Tommy's office, then back to the hotel. He caught sight of a familiar figure heading inside and sighed again. He just didn't know what to do and he didn't have anyone he could talk to about it.

Andy woke up, warm and comfortable with arms wrapped around his waist. He turned his head, blinking to try to clear his vision. He was sure he was dreaming. There was no way Roger was in bed with him, curled around him. But the more he blinked, the clearer Roger's beautiful face became and Andy smiled, stroking a finger over Roger's cheek. "I love you, Rogi." 

Roger mumbled in his sleep and snuggled closer. Andy could tell the moment he woke as Roger nuzzled his shoulder. "Andy?" 

"Yes, love." 

Roger lifted his head and smiled slightly, then frowned. "You killed my daddy." 

"He was going to kill Tommy. I couldn't let that happen. I warned him and I tried to stop him from hurting Tommy." 

"I know. Mardy told Tommy. He-- They thought I was sleeping, but I wasn't." Roger sniffled. "Tommy didn't mean to be mean, he was just upset. He thought I was mad at you and... he didn't mean it!" 

Andy narrowed his gaze, focusing intently on Roger. "Didn't mean what?" 

"He didn't mean it, Andy! You can't hurt him!" 

"What did he say, Roger?" Andy asked, rolling over to get a better look at Roger. 

"'m not gonna tell. You'll get mad at me." 

"I swear, Roger, I won't get mad at you. And I won't hurt Tommy." 

"He... he said you were blood thirsty and that Mardy's a whore." 

Andy snarled and rolled out of bed, grabbing his shirt and tugging it on. Roger grabbed for him, but Andy moved out of reach. "You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" 

"I'm not gonna hurt him. I'm putting a fucking bullet through his goddamn brain!" Andy grabbed his guns and headed for the doors. Roger scrambled after him, grabbing Andy's arm and digging in, forcing Andy to either stop or drag him along. Andy chose to drag him. 

"No, Andy, you can't! He didn't mean it. He really didn't!" 

"I don't care! I gave him a free pass the first time he hurt Mardy, but not a second time. He can't get away with this shit. HAAS!" he yelled when Roger wouldn't let go of him. 

Roger grabbed his gun and backed quickly out of reach. "No! You can't shoot him!" 

"I can and will! Give me my gun, Roger!" 

"What the hell is all the yelling about?" Lleyton asked, coming out of the telegraph office. 

"That bastard has hurt Mardy for the last fucking time. HAAS!" 

Tommy came out of the office tentatively, arms out from his side. "Andy... I... Go ahead. Shoot me. It's the least of what I deserve." 

"Papa!" Jewel came running by and she threw herself into Tommy's arms. Tommy hugged her, then pushed her back and away. 

"Papa, why you not come home last night?" Scarlet asked, running up to him and hugging him tight. 

"Because..." Tommy trailed off and Andy turned to see Mardy walking down the street. Mardy wouldn't even look at Tommy, Andy noted, but Mardy looked okay. He didn't look distraught or broken hearted. 

Mardy stepped up next to Andy and smiled at Roger. "Give Andy back his gun. And Roddick, don't you dare shoot him." 

"You don't mean to forgive this asshole!" 

Mardy narrowed his eyes. "How do you know what happened?" 

"Roger was awake. Heard everything." 

Mardy sighed. "No. I'm not forgiving him. But we need a doctor and he's it. So no shooting him. Besides, that would break the girls' hearts and you don't want that, do you?" 

Andy took his gun back from Roger and holstered it, glaring at Tommy. "Come near him again, and I'll gut you, understand?" 

Tommy nodded, eyes focused on Mardy. "Schatzchen, I..." 

"Don't!" Mardy snapped. "Don't you dare talk to me or call me that. Don't come near me. The girls can spend time with you, because they love you, but you broke my heart again and I can't forgive you a second time. Stay away from me." 

Roger's face crumpled and he sat down in the dirt and started crying. Andy went to him, kneeling next to him, but Roger wouldn't talk, just kept crying. Andy scooped him up and carried him down the road to their home where he tucked Roger in and climbed into bed with him.

Tommy watched, tears in his eyes as Mardy went into the hotel. He sat down, sighing as he realized he really had blown it. He'd lost Mardy forever and he knew that Andy would never forgive him. Even if Roger did forgive him for hurting Mardy this time, things would never be the same in their town. 

He went back into his office, reorganizing some of his supplies. A few hours later, he glanced up when the doors opened. "Roger." 

"Hi, Hasi," Roger said softly, slipping through the doorway and shutting it firmly behind himself. He held out a plate full of food. "I thought you might be hungry." 

"Thank you. But you shouldn't be here. If Andy finds out... he'll be very unhappy." 

"He doesn't own me and he can't tell me I can't be friends with you." Roger set the plate down and wandered over to the shelves, running his fingers over some of the medicines. "Did you mean what you said to Mardy?" 

"No, I was just angry and he showed up so I took it out on him." 

"Why were you so mean to him?" 

"Because... I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't. I just... I knew what would hurt him the most, so I lashed out at him." 

"He's very hurt." 

"I know. But he won't let me talk to him." 

"Maybe you could write him a letter and I could deliver it." Roger turned, smiling at him. "You could tell him how sorry you are and that you love him still and you want to be with him and that you just want him back." 

"No, Roger. He'll never forgive me. I broke his heart and now I'm being punished for it." 

"But... it's not fair! You didn't mean to hurt him!" 

"But I did. And I used just what would hurt him the most to do it. He'll never forgive me and he never should." Tommy sighed. "Thank you for the food, but you should head back to the hotel or your house." 

Roger nodded and threw himself at Tommy, clinging to him. "I love you Hasi, and I'm sorry you're so sad." 

"I love you too, little brother. Now go before your lover gets angry." 

Roger pulled back and kissed Tommy's cheek before heading out. Tommy sighed and picked up the plate of food, settling at his desk with it.

Mardy watched as Roger snuck back to the hotel from Tommy's office and he sighed. If Andy knew, he'd blow his top, but Mardy didn't intend to tell him. He was going to keep his mouth shut and let things happen as they may. 

But he found himself missing Tommy, at night when it was time to tuck the girls in and then afterwards. He and Tommy had always tucked the girls in together, reading them a story, and then they'd head to their bedroom, where more often then not, they'd snuggle under the covers, touching each other until they brought each other off. Ultimately, it was sleeping in Tommy's arms that he missed the most. Waking up in his arms had made Mardy's day so much better. 

The girls were constantly asking him why their papa didn't come home anymore, and he was running out of reasons to give them. He knew he should tell them the truth, but he couldn't stand the thought of their daughters hating Tommy. He was glad that Roger didn't hold this against Tommy. 

With a sigh, he went back to wiping down the bar and watching everyone who was sitting there eating their lunches. He felt empty inside without Tommy and he knew he couldn't stay feeling this way. He had to talk to Tommy, even if he didn't want to be near the other man after what Tommy had said to him. They had to work this out somehow.


	7. Trying Times

Roger sniffled as he stuffed the turkey for their Thanksgiving meal. Andy had forbidden him to invite Tommy to their dinner and they'd had a huge fight about it. Mardy was supposed to come over early to help with the pies, but Roger couldn't help but be mad at him. If Mardy would just forgive Tommy, Andy would get over it. 

He sighed and finished stuffing the bird before shoving it into the oven. He turned, jumping slightly when he saw Tommy standing in the doorway. He smiled and threw himself at Tommy, clinging to the older man. "Why are you here? Andy said you couldn't come here!" 

"Andy came and got me, said I should come spend the day with you until dinner. I have to leave when Mardy gets here." 

Roger frowned and pulled back. "Why?" 

"Because Mardy wouldn't be able to enjoy the evening if I'm here. And it's a day meant for family." 

"Which is why you should be here! You're my family!" 

"So is Mardy. Mardy is Andy's family. You'll have Marat here and Andy and the girls and Mardy." 

"I don't like Mardy anymore." 

"Roger," Tommy said, holding him close. "Don't be mad at him for not forgiving me. What would you do if someone called me a whore?" 

"Don't know."

"You wouldn't forgive them, would you?" 

"No, I guess not." 

"So don't blame Mardy for not forgiving me. I'm the one who screwed up here, not him." Tommy kissed the side of his head and hugged him tight. "Now, do you need help?" 

"Can you shell the peas for me?" Roger asked, moving back and smiling up at him. 

Tommy grinned and sat down at the table, beginning to shell the peas. Roger beamed and moved about the kitchen, making the rest of Thanksgiving dinner. 

When the door to the kitchen opened up, both men looked up and Tommy paled as Roger's eyes grew wide. "I forgot you were coming early," Roger said, glancing over to Tommy. 

Mardy froze, eyes locked on Tommy's. "Uh. Yeah, I have pies. Apple and pumpkin and pecan... Take the pies, Roger." 

"You can't make Tommy leave! He just got here!" 

"I'm not going to." Mardy shook his head and moved into the kitchen, setting the pies on the table. "Where's Andy?" 

"He went over to help Lleyton. Apparently one of the lines got chewed up by a squirrel." 

"Okay. I'll go help them." Mardy turned and walked out. Tommy dropped his head to the table and sighed. 

Roger sat next to him and rubbed his back, leaning against him and kissing his neck. "I'm sorry, Hasi." 

"So am I, Rogi, so am I."

Mardy smiled up at Andy as his best friend finished fixing the wire for Lleyton. "Does it work now?" Andy called down to Lleyton. 

A few seconds later, Lleyton popped his head out and smiled. "Works like a charm. Thanks Sheriff!" 

"Not a problem," Andy said climbing down the ladder. He glanced over at Mardy then narrowed his gaze. "What happened, Fishy?" 

"Tommy was with Roger at your house. I didn't expect to see him." Mardy shrugged, sighing. "I... I miss him so much, Andy." 

"He called you a whore, Mardy!" 

"I know what he said. I was there." Mardy shook his head. "I still love him though. I don't care what he said. I love him. Wouldn't you forgive Roger for anything?" 

"I... It's different. Roger's never hurt me before." 

"And Tommy didn't mean to hurt me. Either time. I know it doesn't make sense, but... I love him and I want him back. He's everything to me and I feel empty without him." 

"Then take him back." 

"And have you hate me for it?" 

"Mardy, I wouldn't hate you. I just don't understand how you can want him back when he hurt you so badly." 

"Maybe it's not for either of us to understand. I just... I just love him and I miss him and the girls miss him and I want him back in my life. I need him back in my life." 

Andy sighed and nodded. "Maybe you should go talk to him then. See what he has to say for himself." 

"Think Roger'd give him up for a few hours?" 

"Maybe. I'll tell Roger to invite him to dinner, if you're okay with it." 

"I'm fine with it." Mardy leaned over, kissing Andy's cheek. "Thank you, Andy. I'm going to go talk to Tommy." 

He headed back to Roger and Andy's, letting himself in through the front door. He found Roger and Tommy still in the kitchen and Roger was at the stove, stirring something while Tommy sat at the table, shelling peas. He watched them for a moment and knew in that instant that he'd forgive Tommy for just about anything. "Roger, can I steal Tommy for a moment?" 

Roger turned, eyes wide. He shook his head. "My Hasi." 

"I know, but... I want to talk to him. Please, Rogi?" 

Roger started to shake his head again, but Tommy stood up. "Roger, I'll come back and spend time with you before dinner, or maybe after dinner. I will come back, okay?" 

"But..." 

"Roger, I want to try to work this out with Tommy." 

"Oh. Okay." Roger smiled slightly and Mardy smiled back, crossing to kiss his cheek. "Love you both." 

"Love you too, Rogi," Tommy said, holding the door for Mardy. Mardy waved to Roger and led the way outside. "Should I start or are you going to?" 

"I think I should be the one to start," Mardy said, leading the way over to the swing Andy had installed for Roger. He sat down and waited for Tommy to sit next to him. "I don't know why you said what you said, but you broke my heart. I want to forgive you, but I don't know if I should." 

"I don't know that you should either. What I said... I was wrong. I was being deliberately cruel and I knew exactly what to say to hurt you the most. I know I fucked up, Mardy. Not only by saying what I said, but by telling you I don't love you anymore. I do love you. I'll never stop loving you." 

"See, that's my problem. I love you too, but... this is the second time you've hurt me so badly that I could feel my heart shattering. But it's different this time. I love you so much and I miss you. I know what your hands feel like on my body. I know what it feels like to sleep, warm and naked in your arms. I know what it's like to wake up with you beside me, smiling as you watch me sleep. I shouldn't take you back, but I don't think I can do anything else." 

"We'll go slowly. As slow as you need to go." Tommy touched Mardy's knee and bit his lip. "I'll sleep on the couch, or I'll stay at my office." 

"No. Don't you get it? That's the problem. I miss you in our bed! I miss having you near me. I miss what we had before you said that. But... you do know that Andy had no other choice, right? He had to shoot Roger's father. The man wouldn't let you go." 

"I know that now. I think I knew it then, but Roger was so upset and I blamed Andy for that." Tommy shook his head. "I know that's not the truth of it, but... at the time, that's what I thought." 

"So now we just... what? What is it you want to do?" Mardy turned slightly, blue eyes meeting green. 

Tommy smiled and touched his hand, squeezing gently. "I want to move back in with you and our girls." 

"For starters. Tonight we have dinner with the family and then we go home together with our daughters." Mardy scooted closer, cupping Tommy's cheek in his palm. "I love you, Tommy, but don't ever call me that again." 

"I swear to you, I will never ever use that word again." 

"Good." Mardy closed the distance, pressing his mouth to Tommy's. Tommy's arms slid around his waist and pulled him close.

Andy stared around the table, remembering his and Mardy's first real Thanksgiving in Bluebonnet. They'd gone to the Bryans' and while it had been nice, he enjoyed being in his own home and knowing that it had been _his_ Roger who had made the delicious meal everyone had just scarfed down. His eyes fell on Mardy and Tommy, who were obviously holding hands under the table. Why Mardy had forgiven Tommy was beyond him, but he didn't get a say in it. He knew that so he stayed silent about them making up and making out on the swing he'd built for Roger. 

His eyes trailed over to where Tomas was flirting with Marat and he smiled, happy for both men that they'd found someone to be with. He wasn't sure either of them felt like the other was it for them, but they enjoyed each other's company, and Tomas went out of his way to come in to see Marat. They tried to make it work, which was more than he and Tomas ever had done. Then his gaze flicked to Sebastien and Richard, happy after all the time they'd been together. He wasn't sure how they made it work, especially since he'd never once seen them fight, but they did make it work. He sighed and looked over at the twins who were sitting with their lovers. Another two couples who never fought but were strong and steady. 

He glanced over at Roger who was beaming around the group. He smiled and reached over, pulling Roger against his side and kissing him deeply. "I love you, Rogi. You're my whole world." 

Roger grinned, a light blush covering his face. "I love you too, Andy." 

Andy winked and squeezed his hand, then glanced down the table. "So, Fishy, where's the pie?" 

"Roger?" 

"In the kitchen. Wanna help, Andy?" 

Mardy stood up. "I'll help. I just know if Andy helps, you two will be in the kitchen for way longer than it takes to get everyone a slice of pie." Mardy grinned when Roger giggled and hid his face against Andy's shoulder. "Yeah, see." 

Andy laughed and kissed Roger's head. "Yeah, he's right. Go on and get the pies." 

Roger and Mardy headed into the kitchen to get the pies.

Later that night, after everyone had left to go to their own homes, Roger slid his hand into Andy's pants and pulled him close. "So, are you going to come to our room and fuck me?" 

Andy smirked and let Roger pull him down the hallway to their bedroom. Once the door was shut behind them, he pushed Roger to the bed and Roger grinned up at him. Andy stripped out of his clothing, then undressed Roger. He leaned over; kissing Roger's chin, then licked down his neck. He chewed at Roger's collarbone before moving lower. 

Roger moaned and arched up under him, spreading his legs so that Andy could slide between them. He pushed his finger into his lover, preparing him gently before he thrust his cock into Roger. "God, I love being in you, sweet thing," Andy muttered, rocking his hips. 

Roger met each thrust with one of his own, head thrown back as he moaned and whimpered for Andy. "Love... you... too," Roger gasped, hand sliding down his body to stroke his cock. Andy glanced down at the sight Roger made, stroking himself off as he slid his cock in and out of his lover. He smiled and leaned over, licking Roger's lips until Roger sucked his tongue into his mouth. 

There were times in their life when Andy wasn't sure if he was dealing with an adult or a child, but in the bedroom, Roger was pure adult, responding to Andy's every touch wantonly which only served to make Andy hotter. He loved Roger and all of his many sides, but when Roger was in bed, Andy knew he didn't have to worry about how he might have to explain something over and over until the Swiss understood him. Roger just got it when they were having sex. 

He slid in and out of his lover, growling as his body tightened and Roger screamed his name, spurting his seed over both their bellies. Andy slammed into Roger once, twice, then three times more before he exploded inside his lover. He slumped down on top of Roger and nuzzled his neck, licking over the shell of his ear. "I love you, Rogi." 

Roger giggled-- his ears were among his most ticklish spots-- and pushed at Andy's shoulder. When Andy finally pulled back, Roger smiled up at him. "I love you too." 

Andy raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

"Can we get married?" Roger asked, chewing on his lower lip. 

Andy blinked at him, thinking it over. He smiled, imagining having Roger all to himself-- having Roger for his husband. "I'll tell you what, sweet thing. We can ask Sebastien and Richard in the morning if they'll perform the ceremony. I'm guessing you want Tommy to stand at your side?" 

Roger nodded excitedly and Andy grinned, kissing his nose. "I love you, sweet thing. And I would love to marry you." 

Roger beamed at him and hugged him, then scooted closer to kiss him. "So, we'll be together for always and ever." 

"Together forever." Andy smiled and kissed Roger again, shifting until Roger was lying on his chest. "Always." 

"Always," Roger mumbled, snuggling in against Andy.

Mardy checked in on the girls before he made his way to his and Tommy's bedroom. He stopped outside the door and took a deep breath before letting himself in. 

Tommy was sitting on the edge of the bed, hands clasped in his lap. He looked up when Mardy entered and smiled. "Maybe me sleeping here tonight wasn't such a good idea." 

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" 

"Yes. I hurt you. Mardy, I didn't just yell at you and hurt you emotionally. I grabbed you and I shoved you into the wall." 

Mardy smiled, shaking his head. He knelt in front of Tommy and lifted Tommy's leg until he could remove Tommy's boots. "Quite frankly, I should be utterly pissed at you, but I'm not. Really." Mardy frowned, realizing he was telling the truth. He smiled again and looked up at Tommy as he removed the other man's socks, tossing them aside. "I'm okay with what happened between us. You lost your temper, but I know it wasn't intentional. I know you never would've really hurt me, not physically. Even when you did it, I wasn't scared of you." Mardy laughed and shook his head, getting rid of Tommy's other shoe and sock. "I tried to hit Marat." 

"What?" Tommy was obviously stunned and Mardy looked up, grinning at him. 

"I did. He tried to stop me and I took a swing at him." Mardy giggled and slid his hand up Tommy's calf. "I think it startled him almost as much as it startled me. He just sort of stared at me like I was a freak, but it felt good. When he grabbed me, I wasn't afraid, I was just angry." 

"Is that a good thing?" 

"I think so. I always used to be afraid whenever anyone grabbed me, but when he did... I don't know. I just snapped." Mardy smiled and hugged Tommy, then undid the button of his pants. "And I want you naked, because I want to taste you." 

Tommy smiled and lifted his hips, letting Mardy undress him.

The next morning, Tommy woke up, Mardy snuggled in his arms and he grinned broadly, kissing Mardy's hair as he pulled back enough to watch Mardy sleeping. "You are my beautiful Schatzchen," Tommy said softly so that he wouldn't wake Mardy. He kissed him again and then slid out of bed, splashing some water from the pitcher over his face and rinsing his body off. He slid back into bed, stroking his hand over Mardy's nude body. "Wake up, lover. I want to ravage you again," he said, smiling as he remembered the night before. They'd done everything short of mounting each other, though Tommy had tried to get Mardy to mount him. Mardy had shied away at the last moment, scared of hurting him. Tommy had backed off at that point-- at least from begging Mardy to take him. He hadn't backed off their orgasms, wanting to make Mardy scream his name as he came. Which Mardy had. And Tommy had the nail marks down his back to prove how good he was at making Mardy lose his mind. He smiled and lowered his mouth to Mardy's cock, licking at him. 

Mardy woke slowly, murmuring his name as he rocked his hips up into Tommy's mouth. "Hasi, what're you doing?" 

"Waking you up," Tommy said as he pulled back. He smiled up Mardy's body and kissed his way over his belly to his chest, taking the time to grab his nipples between his teeth and work them over until Mardy was whimpering for him. Then he moved further north, until he was hovering over Mardy. He smiled down at his lover and lowered his body until their cocks were pressed together against their bellies. Tommy began rocking slowly, groaning when Mardy dug his fingers into Tommy's ass. 

Tommy was getting close, ready to shoot over their stomachs when the door opened up and Scarlet gasped. "Sorry, Daddy. Papa." 

Tommy just grunted and grabbed for the covers, rolling off Mardy as he covered them both up. "It's all right, sweetie. What's wrong?" 

Scarlet climbed on their bed, snuggling up against Mardy. "Don't feel good." 

Mardy glanced at Tommy, then felt Scarlet's forehead. He turned his head, eyes filling. "Tommy, she's burning up." 

Reaching around, Tommy lifted Scarlet to his lap, and felt her forehead, frowning slightly. "She is running a fever. Sweetheart, what else feels wrong?" 

"My tummy hurts. And my head does too." 

"Anything else?" 

She shrugged, eyes drooping slightly. "Just don't feel good." 

"Okay sweetie," Tommy lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom, glancing over at Jewel. "Mardy, love, take Jewel to our room. I don't think it's contagious, but I'd rather be safe." 

Mardy nodded and lifted their youngest daughter from her bed, carrying her from the room. Tommy smiled down at Scarlet and smiled at her. "How long have you been feeling this way?" 

"Since last night." 

"Why didn't you come get me or Daddy?" 

"'Cause you came home last night and I thought if I was a good girl you'd stay." 

Tommy's eyes filled and he bit his lower lip, pulling Scarlet onto his lap and holding her close. "Sweetheart, I didn't leave because you were a bad girl. I left because your Daddy and I had an argument and we needed some time apart. Nothing you could ever do will ever make me stop loving you." 

"Really?" 

"Really." He pushed her hair off her forehead, kissing the heated skin before laying her back in her bed. "Now, I'm going to get Daddy, so I can run down to my office and get some stuff to make you better." 

"M'kay." 

Tommy stood up, hurrying into their bedroom where Mardy was rocking Jewel. "She woke up?" 

"Yeah. Apparently Scarlet wasn't feeling well last night and Jewel is worried about her." Mardy frowned, looking at Tommy. "Is she... okay?" 

Tommy smiled slightly. "I think she might just have a cold. I'm not sure. I've got to go get some of my supplies. She'll be okay. I promise you, Mardy, I won't let our little girl go." 

Mardy nodded, tears filling his eyes. "Can you go get Andy and Roger? I really... I can't... not alone." 

Tommy nodded and got dressed, heading down the stairs. He ran next door to Andy and Roger's, a little surprised to find Roger in the kitchen, cooking bacon and eggs. "Roger, you have to get to our house. Now. Mardy needs a shoulder to lean on. Go get Andy and take him with you." 

Roger, who had been smiling broadly, frowned. "What's wrong, Hasi?" 

"Scarlet's sick. She's running a fever-- a really high fever. I think... I'm not sure and until I run some tests, I won't be sure, but Mardy needs you both right now. I have to run to my office and get my stuff." 

Roger nodded and glanced at the food. "I..." 

"Please, Roger, hurry." Tommy didn't wait for a response, but ran out to his office. He threw several bottles of medicine in his bag along with his stethoscope and other stuff. He glanced around the office, shrugging before he ran back home. 

When he got there, Andy was sitting in the living room with Jewel, reading to her from her favourite story book. He glanced up, then towards the stairs. "Mardy's with Scarlet and Roger's making her some turkey soup. He... he felt kind of useless so figured it might make her feel better." 

"Good. Liquids are good for her. Andy... Thank you." 

"Tommy, I'm not happy that Mardy took you back, but he loves you and these girls need both of you. Now get up there before Mardy has a panic attack." 

Tommy nodded, taking the stairs two at a time and jogging down the hall to Scarlet's room. Mardy was holding her and he looked up, eyes worried when he caught sight of Tommy. "Hasi, how sick is she?" 

"Very sick, love." Tommy sat his bag on her bed. He stuck a thermometer under her tongue, and then placed his fingers over her pulse point. When he was done with that, he pulled his stethoscope from the bag. After he listened to her heart and her lungs, he knew she was much worse off than even he'd feared. "Mardy, go downstairs and get her something to drink. She's probably dehydrated, though she doesn't feel it right now." 

"Tommy, tell me." 

"Love... I think she's got bronchitis." 

"Which is what?" 

"It... it sort of acts like a really, really dangerous cold. She's running a fever, her heart is racing and her lungs sound like there's fluid in them. The aches and pains she's feeling are normal, but she's very sick." 

"Will she get better?" 

Tommy opened his mouth to promise Mardy she'd be okay, but he shook his head. "I just don't know. If she were older, I'd say definitely. But she's so young and so little. I know she's healthier now than she was when we left Blue Belle, but... she's a very sick little girl right now. I don't want to promise she'll get better, when... bronchitis is very dangerous, even for adults in perfect health. It can kill, but I'm going to do my best to make her better. Roger's making some turkey soup, which I assume is like chicken soup, but with turkey. The broth will be good for her. If you could go make her some tea and find some crackers or maybe a biscuit? She'll need to eat, even though I know she doesn't feel like it. And we need to keep her hydrated." 

Mardy nodded and Tommy knew he didn't really understand all of what he'd said, but he was trying. "I just want her better." 

"And as long as we're both here for her, it'll make it better for her. But I need you to go get her some water... and see if Roger will cook you some breakfast." 

"I'm not hungry." 

"Then have him make us both breakfast. I am hungry and you have to eat. You can't afford to get sick." 

At that, Mardy paled. "Jewel!" 

"Bronchitis isn't usually contagious, but we'll keep a close eye on her and I'll start her on a very low dose of antibiotics, which will help." 

"Okay. What about us?" 

"I think you and I are okay. Jewel's at a higher risk because they share a room, they're always together and she's still very young." 

"Okay. I'll go get her some water. Should... Should I make her tea?" 

Tommy smiled slightly and nodded. "Tea will be good for her. No honey, but sweeten it a little with some cinnamon or sugar. No milk. That'll make the congestion worse." 

"Right. Okay, I'll be right back." 

"And Mardy?" 

"Yeah?" Mardy stopped in the doorway, eyes wide. 

"Go get dressed." 

Mardy looked down at himself, a quizzical look on his face and Tommy knew the moment that Mardy realized he was naked. He blushed and ran out the door. Tommy sighed and turned back to Scarlet, holding her hand. "Sweetheart, you have to be okay. I don't think Daddy, Jewel and I can do this without you. You make our family complete." 

He sighed again and took out some of the packets of medicine, dumping a small pill out into his hand. He turned, prepared to take it downstairs to Jewel, but he stopped short at the sight of Roger in the doorway. "Mardy's crying in the kitchen," Roger said, holding a tray. "I brought her some tea and crackers and some juice." 

Tommy smiled, eyes filling. He nodded, blinking back the tears. He knew he had to be strong, not only for Scarlet, but also for Mardy. "Good. Will you sit with her for a moment? I need to take this to Jewel." 

"Okay." Roger waited until Tommy was almost out the door before he said, "You'll make her all better right?" 

"I'm going to try, Rogi. I'm going to try."


	8. Angels on High

Mardy sat by the tree, holding Jewel as Andy and Roger sat on their couch holding one another. Tommy was upstairs, sitting with Scarlet. They'd been taking turns for four weeks, sitting with Scarlet and holding her hand. It was Christmas Eve and Scarlet hadn't gotten better. Tommy said it was a good thing-- at least she hadn't gotten worse, he kept telling all of them, but Mardy had walked in on Tommy breaking down in the kitchen more than once and he knew that things were not going to get better any time soon. 

Rocking his baby girl, Mardy felt a tear drip down his cheek, but he didn't stop it. After a few moments, he began to sing Christmas carols, softly, not wanting to disturb Roger or Andy. As he hit the chorus of one of the songs, he felt Roger leaning against him and heard Andy joining in. He sobbed, and leaned against Andy as Roger lifted the sleeping Jewel from him and took her up to his room. Mardy buried his face against Andy's shoulder, crying so hard he felt like he was being torn apart. Andy rocked him as he cried, murmuring nonsense to him. "I can't lose her, Andy, I can't. She's my baby girl." 

Andy just held him and continued murmuring nonsense. Roger came back in and held him as well. He fell asleep in their arms. 

When he woke the next morning, he was lying on the couch and he blinked in the bright sunlight. He remembered his and Andy's last Christmas, how he'd been so happy and at the same time, upset about Andy getting him the guitar. He'd never had a real present before that but the fact that Andy had gotten him something and he hadn't thought to get Andy anything had killed him inside. But he'd made it up to Andy, buying him his Smith & Wesson. He smiled, knowing that Andy had gone out yesterday and shot a goose for him to cook. Everything was ready, he just had to cook the food. But he didn't feel like cooking. 

He rolled off the bed and headed upstairs, stopping first in Jewel's room, smiling when he saw her curled up on her side, fast asleep with Roger curled around her. Andy was sleeping on the second bed in the room, sprawled out and snoring lightly. A sigh escaped Mardy's lips and he headed to his room, just to see if Tommy would be there. He didn't think he would be, and he was right. He found Tommy in Scarlet's room, curled around their daughter. He moved closer and realized with a jolt that for the first time in a month, Scarlet looked healthy. He knelt by the bed and touched Tommy's arm, watching the sleep slide from his lover's green eyes. "Hasi, I think she looks better." 

Tommy shifted, leaning over her and frowning. "She's got better colour. Hand me my stethoscope and the thermometer." Mardy handed both over without question and watched as Tommy listened to her chest, then stuck the thermometer under her tongue. A couple of minutes passed and Tommy smiled at him. "Her lungs sound clear, her heartbeat is normal and her fever is down. She's still a little high, but it's only a degree or two high. She's going to be okay." 

Mardy's eyes filled and he leaned over Scarlet, kissing Tommy roughly. "Thank you. You saved our baby." 

"I didn't save her. We did." Tommy stroked a hand over his cheek. "It's Christmas morning, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why don't you stay with Scarlet? I've got some presents for the girls and for you I want to get under the tree before Jewel wakes up." 

"Okay." Mardy grinned and leaned up, kissing Tommy. "Mine are already under there. And tell me you remembered to get Roger and Andy something?" 

"Did you?" 

"Of course, but you have to have gotten Roger something." 

"I did." Tommy smiled and kissed Mardy again before he all but bounced out of the room. 

Mardy saw him walk past Scarlet's room and he shifted until he was sitting on the bed and he pulled Scarlet into his arms, holding her close. "I love you so much, baby girl," he murmured, glancing up at a sound in the doorway. 

Roger was standing there, grinning happily. "Hasi said she's better." 

"Yeah. She's better," Mardy said getting teary eyed again. 

Andy appeared behind Roger and smiled. "This is good news. Why are you crying?" 

"I don't know. I'm just so happy." 

Andy rolled his eyes and kissed Roger's neck. "Rogi, why don't you go make us some breakfast?" 

"Okay. I'm happy Scarlet's better," he said before heading downstairs. 

Mardy smiled as Andy crossed to him and pulled him into his arms. "You aren't losing your girl." 

Mardy nodded against his chest and felt his eyes fill again. "Thank you for being here for this whole thing." 

"Fishy, I wouldn't have been anywhere else." Andy pulled back and kissed Mardy softly. "Remember our last Christmas?" 

"I woke you up and then burst into tears on you because you'd gotten me my guitar," Mardy said, laughing. 

Andy grinned. "Then you asked me about my family's Christmas and when you asked me to read like my dad used to, I kicked you out so I could cry." 

"You're reading again today, right?" 

"Shouldn't you or Hasi do that?" 

"No. It's your job to read to us." Mardy sniffled and smiled up at Andy. "I love you, Andy." 

"I love you too, Fishy." Andy kissed him again, and then headed out of the room. 

Mardy glanced down at Scarlet, smiling when she started to wake up. "Hey beautiful girl." 

Scarlet yawned and nuzzled against him. "'m hungry, Daddy." 

"Roger's making us breakfast." Mardy blinked back tears and smiled as Tommy appeared in the doorway, holding Jewel. "Morning, Jewel." 

Scarlet smiled. "Good morning." 

"It's Christmas," Jewel announced, eyes wide as she stared at Scarlet. 

"Christmas?" Scarlet looked up at Mardy and smiled. "Do we get to sing carols?" 

"Of course we do. And after breakfast, we'll see if Santa left us anything under the tree." 

"Presents?" Jewel said, eyes going even wider. "For real presents?" 

"Santa used to leave us little candies, but not presents." 

"Well, maybe Santa just didn't want you to have to bring too much with you when you came home with me and Papa," Mardy said, smiling slightly. Their excitement over Christmas reminded him of his own. "Let's go see how breakfast is going, then Uncle Andy's going to read us the story of Christmas." 

"Andy is?" Tommy asked, blinking at Mardy. 

"Yeah. That's Andy's job." Mardy scooped Scarlet up and walked over to Tommy, kissing his cheek. "I'd ask you to do it, but it is Andy's family's thing." 

"Oh. Okay." Tommy smiled back at Mardy and the four of them headed downstairs to find Andy sitting in the kitchen with Roger.

After breakfast, Tommy let the girls open their presents and both girls were extra excited to find clothes, toys and candy in their stockings and wrapped up under the tree. Roger was nearly as excited as the girls and Andy smiled indulgently at him as he ripped into his wrapped packages with as much glee as the girls did theirs. He loved how happy the presents had made his lover, not to mention how happy Mardy was to have Scarlet back and healthy... or at least getting healthy. He couldn't even find fault with Tommy as the German sat on the floor and helped the girls unwrap their presents and pull the ribbons down off the tree. 

He glanced over at Mardy who was laughing at the girls and Roger going crazy opening presents. He sighed happily and leaned back, letting their laughter and happiness wash over him. The last month had been hell on all of them and Andy was glad that things were better now. Scarlet did look much better, though he could see she was already getting tired. 

Mardy obviously noticed it too, because he scooped her up out of the pile of wrapping paper, presents and ribbons and started upstairs with her. "Roger, would you be a darling and put the goose in the oven for me? I'm going to lay Scarlet down for a nap." 

When Scarlet started to protest, Jewel clambered to her feet and ran after them, insisting that she got to take a nap too. Andy smiled at Tommy as Roger left his own pile of wrapping paper and presents and headed into the kitchen. "She's really getting better?" 

"Yes. I'm sort of amazed. I didn't think she would. I figured we were just waiting for her to get worse." Tommy sighed, eyes filling. He pulled his knees up to his chest and Andy watched his shoulders begin shaking. He tried to keep his heart blocked against the sight, but he couldn't. He slid to the floor next to Tommy and pulled him into his arms, holding Tommy tight. Of all of them, Tommy was the only one who had yet to break down, so it was long past time in Andy's opinion. He held Tommy until Tommy's sobs subsided. He saw Mardy pass by and head into the kitchen and knew that Mardy knew Tommy wouldn't break down in front of him. He sighed and stroked his hand over Tommy's back as Tommy pulled away, tears still in his eyes. "Sorry." 

"It's okay. You've yet to break down, so it was time. Do you feel better?" 

Tommy laughed softly and nodded. "A little bit. I knew I had to be strong. I couldn't let the girls see me cry and I didn't want Mardy to have to comfort me when he was trying so hard to hold it together around the girls. I don't know. I know I needed that though." 

"Yeah, you did. Now, let's go get us some hot cocoa and see if we can't get Mardy or Roger to lace it with something stronger than cocoa." 

Tommy laughed and stood up, following Andy into the kitchen where Mardy and Roger were laughing as they worked on making Christmas dinner. Tommy moved to Mardy's side and wrapped his arms around Mardy. Andy watched them for a moment and he nodded in approval. He might not have been happy about Mardy's decision to forgive Tommy, but he knew that for their entire family, it was the best thing. He moved to Roger's side and slid his hand into his lover's, bringing it up and kissing the back of it. "Love you, Rogi," he murmured. 

Roger beamed at him and leaned over, kissing him. "Thank you for the books. I love them. I can't wait to start reading." 

"I'm glad you like them. I was hoping you would." Andy smiled back, kissing Roger's nose. "Now, what're we having for dinner?" 

Mardy laughed. "What do you think? We're having goose with chestnut stuffing, corn, green beans and sweet potatoes. Mashed potatoes and gravy with biscuits and cranberry sauce. Mincemeat, apple and pecan pie for dessert." 

"A feast." 

"A feast fit for a king... or kings." Mardy giggled and kissed Tommy's cheek. "Lucky for me and you guys that you do like most of the same things." 

Andy laughed and glanced over at Tommy, who was grinning broadly. "Lucky for us." 

Roger bounced happily as they finished their meal. Everyone had enjoyed the meal, and Mardy had given him equal credit for the delicious food, even though Mardy had done most of the work. But Mardy didn't seem to care about that, too happy that his daughter was okay. 

Roger was happy for another reason. Scarlet getting better meant he and Andy could announce their plans to get married. Sebastien had agreed to marry them as soon as they were ready, but neither he nor Andy had wanted to announce such happy news when Scarlet was still so sick. 

Andy caught his look and smiled at him, then stood up, clanging his fork against his glass. "I have an announcement to make." He shook his head. "Roger and I have an announcement to make." 

"Roger's pregnant!" Marat shouted out, laughing when Roger stuck his tongue out at him. 

Andy laughed and shook his head. "No. Better news." 

Mardy narrowed his gaze, and then grinned broadly. "Andy..." 

"Shush. My news. Roger and I are getting married," he said quickly before anyone else could interrupt him. "We're planning on getting married on either the thirty-first of December or the first of January. It depends." 

"Why not get married at midnight so you can truly celebrate the New Year properly?" 

Andy nodded. "Not a bad idea. But we'll see. It's ultimately up to Rogi." 

Mardy stood and congratulated them, then Tommy followed and one by one the rest of their friends added their congratulations.


	9. Auld Lang Syne

Andy glanced around the church and straightened his tie as Roger joined him, smiling shyly at him. "Are you excited?" Roger asked, moving until they were touching from shoulder to hip. 

"Of course I am. I'm about to make you mine for all time." Andy leaned over, intending to kiss Roger, but a hand covered his mouth. He growled and turned to face the hand's owner. "Fishy!" 

"Shush you. No kissing until after you've been pronounced... uh... husband and husband?" Mardy shrugged and smiled at Roger. "No kissing until the end of the ceremony, got me?" 

Roger stuck his tongue out at Mardy, and then grinned. He was too happy to be upset at not being able to kiss Andy just yet. He shifted from foot to foot, letting Tommy pull him away from Andy. Tommy smiled at him and straightened his tie. "You look beautiful, Rogi. I'm really very happy for you." 

"Thank you. Are you and Mardy getting married too?" 

"Maybe someday. Right now, we're still just celebrating being back together and having Scarlet be all right." 

"You and Mardy should get married." 

"Someday." Tommy smiled and smoothed his hands down Roger's lapel. "Go marry your lover." 

"That's the plan." Roger leaned up and kissed Tommy, then bounced his way back to Andy. Andy slid an arm around his waist and held him close, smiling at him. "I love you, Andy." 

"And I love you, sweet thing." Andy kissed the side of his head, ducking slightly when Mardy went to smack him. Then they were being called in front of Sebastien. 

As the ceremony neared its end, Sebastien pulled out his pocket watch and smiled, showing the watch to Roger and Andy. Roger mentally counted down the seconds, and then turned to Andy. Sebastien laughed softly before he said, "And now I pronounce you... uhm, married." 

Everyone in the church laughed and Andy pulled Roger close, leaning down and kissing him, just as Sebastien's watch began to chime midnight.

Mardy smiled and danced with Tommy as the twins played a slow song on the piano. Andy and Roger had already escaped to their house after too much celebration, but everyone else had hung around the hotel to continue celebrating the New Year.

Mardy had tucked the girls into his old bed long ago, and now he and Tommy were taking advantage of the semi-alone time to connect on a level they'd never really connected on. They were intimate with one another, but never romantic. They never had time to be romantic, so now they were taking the opportunity to dance the night away in each other's arms. 

Most of the other couples were dancing around them as well and Mardy couldn't help but smile at how obvious Marat and Tomas were being, not to mention how hands on Carlos and Rafael were. Not that he expected anything less from Rafael, but Carlos usually tried to get the younger man to control himself. Tonight, he was encouraging the touching. Marat and Tomas were also very hands on, though not quite as much as Rafael and Carlos, perhaps because they were a newer couple and weren't as comfortable together. Whichever it was, Mardy couldn't help but smile and be tempted to slide his hand over Tommy's ass and squeeze him tight. He laughed softly and buried his face against Tommy's neck, licking the salty skin under his mouth as he moaned and rocked his hips against Tommy. "We should go get a room," Mardy said, dragging his tongue up Tommy's neck to his ear, nibbling at his earlobe as Tommy groaned for him. 

"Definitely. We need a bed and soon," Tommy mumbled, maneuvering Mardy towards the stairs. They stumbled up them ignoring the chuckles from their guests as they pushed into one of the rooms.

Marat shook his head, grinning as Tommy slammed the door behind himself and Mardy. He glanced at Tomas and gestured upstairs. "Would you like to join them?" 

"Join them?" 

Marat's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! Not like that! I meant... go to my room and to bed." 

"Ah. In that case, yes, I would like to go to your room and to bed." 

Marat grinned and led the younger man up the stairs to his room. He turned, undressing him slowly. Then he undressed himself and climbed into bed with Tomas. 

In the morning, Marat rolled over, not too surprised to find himself alone in the bed. No matter how many times he and Tomas had sex, Tomas always left before dawn. Marat knew it was because he had to get back to the farm and his duties there, but part of him hated that Tomas lived so far away. On the other hand, he couldn't exactly give up his job either. He wasn't sure what they were going to do. 

With a sigh, he pushed himself out of bed and cleaned up before heading down to make himself and Rafael breakfast. He stepped into the kitchen, stopping shot at the sight of Mardy at the stove. "Mardy, what are you doing here?" 

Mardy turned, smiling. "Hey. Mornin'." 

"Yes, good morning. You're not usually here." 

"No, I'm not. But Tommy and I spent the night upstairs and when we woke up, there was no sense in heading home to make breakfast. Scarlet and Jewel are still asleep, so I'm going to be here until they wake up. Hungry?" 

"Da. Did you happen to see Tomas?" 

"Yeah, he seemed to be in a hurry to get out of here. Not sure why. Bob, James, Mike and Robby are still upstairs sleeping, so I don't think he has anything to do at the ranch." Mardy shrugged, turning and missing Marat's scowl. 

"Thank you." 

"Yep. Breakfast will be ready in just a minute, 'kay." 

"Thank you, again." Marat smiled at him and then headed back upstairs. Now he was really confused. Why would Tomas tell him he had to get back to work if he didn't really have to get back?

Andy smiled as Roger stirred in his arms. He nuzzled his husband, pulling back when Roger swatted at him. They'd stayed up most of the night making love in every position and Andy had finally convinced Roger to take him. He ached pleasantly and couldn't wait for Roger to wake up so he could kiss his brand new husband good morning. 

He traced his finger up Roger's spine and watched as Roger wriggled and grumbled. He laughed quietly and shifted so he could lick up Roger's spine. "Mmmmm, you taste like me," he murmured, remembering that Roger had pushed back so hard that he'd slipped out at the point of orgasm, coating his lover's back and ass. He smiled slightly, leaning down even more and dragging his teeth over the curve of Roger's back. 

Roger gasped awake and he jerked forward. "Andy!" he whined, wriggling away. 

Andy rolled him over and slid up his body, kissing him. He pulled back and smiled. "Mornin', husband."

Roger grinned broadly and wrapped his arms around Andy's neck. "Good morning." He pulled Andy down closer and rubbed his nose against Andy's. "Would you like me to make you breakfast? I can make you eggs and sausage and coffee and Mardy taught me how to make biscuits." 

Smiling back, Andy nodded. "Sounds good. But, I was thinking we could have a bath first." 

"Together?" Roger tilted his head as if he was trying to figure that out. 

"Yeah, together. Our tub is big enough to fit both of us and I was thinking we could wash each other all over." 

Roger blushed and made a happy humming sound. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Why don't you go make us breakfast and I go fill our tub?" 

"Okay." 

Andy started to pull back, but Roger didn't let him go. Andy raised an eyebrow. "Sweet thing, if I'm going to run our bath, you've got to let me go." 

"One more kiss?" 

Andy laughed softly and kissed him again. "As many as you can handle." 

Roger giggled and let Andy go, watching him pull on his pants. Roger finally sighed and pushed out of bed, following Andy down the hallway. Andy patted his butt as Roger pushed past him to go into the kitchen. Roger giggled again and Andy grinned. He knew he looked like a fool, but he couldn't stop grinning. He'd never been happier in his life and he absolutely was head over heels in love with his husband.

Tomas stepped out onto the porch of the ranch hands' bunkhouse and shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun. "Mardy? What can I do for you?" 

"Explain why you lied to Marat?" Mardy slid off Diavolo, calming the horse when Tomas tried to grab the reins. "And don't touch Diavolo. He doesn't like many people." 

"I didn't lie to Marat. I do have work to do here." Tomas sighed and sat on the top step. "I didn't stay because... I..." Tomas buried his face in his hands and shook his head. "You know Andy's theory about everyone having one person who will complete them?" 

"Yeah. Tommy's my other half. Roger is his other half. Sebastien and Richard together are a whole. James and Bob, Mike and Robby, all two halves of a whole... or possibly four pieces of a whole in their case." Mardy shrugged and sat down next to Tomas. "What? You and Marat aren't two halves of a whole? I don't think that's-" 

"No!" Tomas cut Mardy off with a cry. "I... I think he's my other half, but I'm not sure I'm his." 

"You're in love with him and so far it's been just sex?" Mardy asked, touching Tomas' knee. 

"Exactly. I... If I tell him I love him and he doesn't feel the same..." 

"He thinks you're just using him because you never stay." 

"I have work here." 

"You don't even like working here." 

Tomas flushed, glancing down at his hands which were clasped in his lap. "Who told you that?" 

"Bob and Mike. James and Robby. You hate working on a ranch, so why you agreed is beyond me." 

"Because it let me be near Andy, without being in town with him." 

"When you thought you might love him?" 

"Yeah." 

"And now?" 

"There's no work in town for me." 

Mardy narrowed his eyes, before smiling broadly. "I'm not so sure of that." 

"What do you mean? Andy's sheriff and he don't need help. That's the only other job I'm qualified for." 

"Actually... you could run the hotel for me. I've been acting as nurse for Tommy, so I'm never there. And I want to change things around anyhow. Roger would technically be in charge, but... he needs help. Besides, he runs the kitchen more than anything." 

"I'd answer to Roger?" Tomas frowned slightly. 

"Well... yeah. Look, Roger knows the hotel. He knows my business. And quite frankly, I know him better than I know you, so I'm going to trust him more than you." 

Tomas nodded slightly. "Are you angry with me?" 

"For what?" 

"This summer? The things I said to Joachim... I didn't mean them about all... well, you know. I didn't mean them in reference to you. I was jealous because Marat was paying attention to Joachim and I wanted to make him go away. Instead, I made him hurt you." 

Mardy smiled, shaking his head. "I'm not mad at you. At all. Joachim's got issues of his own. I don't know what to do with him. Or about him." 

"I guess... but the twins, James and Robby need my help." 

"No, they really don't. They needed help before, but now they've got things under control. Robby knows his place on the ranch better. He's the reason you were needed before. He was new to the whole ranching business, but he's caught on and you're kinda... well, they keep you on because they don't want to see you leave." Mardy shrugged, glancing over at Tomas. "So, what do you say?" 

"If you're serious about wanting me to help you at the hotel, then... I say yes." Tomas grinned and hugged Mardy lightly. "I have to talk to the twins... but... I can come back tomorrow?" 

"Good. Come on in whenever. Roger'll be there and I'll tell him what's going on." 

"Thank you, Mardy." Tomas helped hold Diavolo in place as Mardy mounted his horse. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." 

Tomas nodded and waved as Mardy rode off. He waited impatiently until the twins returned with their lovers, before approaching them and asking if they were okay with him quitting the ranch and working in town. He was a bit surprised to find out that they were okay with it, even with Mardy's talk of them being okay with it. In fact, they'd offered to pay him his last months' salary and he could leave today if he wanted. 

He took them up on the offer and went to pack his things before mounting his horse and heading into town.

Carlos stepped back from Mardy's devil horse and shook his head. When he lived in Spain, he could break any horse with no problems, but Mardy's horse was beyond him. Diavolo had his own mind and frequently tried to take chunks out of his hide. So, he left Diavolo's care up to Mardy. 

As he headed across the stables, he heard a soft mewing sound near Diavolo's stall. Figuring he'd find a kitten, or maybe a mama cat with a whole barrel of kittens-- and intending to give one as a gift to Rafael, since his lover needed something to distract him-- he was surprised and shocked beyond belief to find a small baby, nestled in blankets and lying among the hay. "Mi Dios," he mumbled softly, scooping the baby up and rocking it in his arms. "Must get to Tommy." 

He tossed the bridle he was holding aside and hurried down the street to Tommy's office. He knocked until he heard Tommy call for him to come in. He stepped in, looking around, not too surprised to see Tommy looking flushed and out of sorts. "I apologize for interrupting," he said, fighting back a smile when Mardy came down the stairs in the same disheveled state. "I found this in the stables," he continued, holding out the tiny baby. 

Tommy swore in German and lifted the baby from his arms, unwrapping it and laying it on the examination table. "Mardy, get me blankets and a bottle. See if you can't get Roger to part with some of the hotel's milk." 

Mardy rushed to do as he was bid and handed the blankets to Carlos before he ran across the street. Carlos watched him go, then focused back on the baby-- a tiny little boy. "What are you going to do with him?" 

"You just found him in the stables?" 

"Yes, in the empty stall next to Diavolo's." 

"I'm going to see if he's healthy first. He appears to be, though he's hungry." 

"Is that why he's crying?" 

"Yes. He's probably a little startled and scared. He doesn't know us... though if my measurements are true, he's only a few days old. He couldn't have been in the stables long, or he'd be..." Tommy cut off his train of thought with a shake of his head and turned to look at Carlos. "Has anyone been around the stables lately?" 

"Only Mardy and you." 

"Damn. I don't know where the baby could've come from then. We can ask around the farms, but... he'll need a place to stay." 

"Why can't he stay with you and Mardy?" 

"Because Scarlet is still sick." Tommy sighed and washed his hands, returning to wash the baby carefully. "I don't think she's contagious, but I wouldn't want to risk this gorgeous little boy." 

Carlos tilted his head, watching Tommy wash and then diaper the baby. "Maybe..." 

"Maybe?" 

"Maybe Rafa and I could take him. Just until we find something more permanent." Carlos bit his lower lip. Though both he and Rafael worked, he had a lot of free time on his hands with only three horses in town. Rafael, having just been named Marat's partner, had more work to do, but still found time to see Carlos on a regular basis. "I'd have to ask Rafa, but..." 

Tommy smiled and nodded. "I think that's a fine idea." 

Carlos smiled back, glancing up when Mardy returned, carrying a bucket. "When I told him what I needed it for, I think Roger went a little overboard." Mardy smiled and filled a bottle, glancing around sort of blankly. "Do you have anything that would work as a nipple?" 

"Uhm. Damn, no. The store... I know Andre carried baby things. I saw them." 

"No one runs the store anymore." 

"So, go get what we need," Tommy said, kissing Mardy softly. "Carlos is going to talk to Rafa and see if they can take the baby until we find who he belongs to." 

Mardy met Carlos' eyes and smiled. "I think that's a terrific idea. I'll go raid the store, I guess." He headed back out, but this time, Carlos went with him. 

They let themselves into the general store and Carlos wrinkled his nose as he stared around the dusty, musty room. "It's not very..." 

"Yeah. Andre wasn't a real nice guy." 

"Obviously." 

Mardy grinned at that. "Good point. Baby stuff..." He trailed his fingers over some stuff, then grabbed several bottles off a shelf that were already ready for milk. "These will work." 

Carlos glanced around the store and frowned. "Mikhail and Igor are staying in town, no?" 

"Yeah. Mikhail's heading down to San Antonio in a couple of days... as soon as your Rafa finished Igor's chair." 

"Why couldn't they run this place?" 

Mardy smiled and clapped Carlos on the back. "That's actually a damn good idea." 

Carlos smiled back and followed Mardy to the doctor's office, where Tommy wrinkled his nose at the dusty state of the bottles. "Dump them in the boiling water. They need to be cleaned." 

Mardy and Carlos moved to do his bidding, smiling at one another. Carlos turned. "Can you take care of him while I run and talk to Rafa?" 

"Of course," Tommy said, touching Carlos' arm. "I hope he agrees." 

"I think he will." Carlos smiled and jogged across the street, letting himself into the blacksmith building. Marat and Rafael were kneeling next to the wheeled chair they'd made, doing something to it that Carlos couldn't quite comprehend. "Rafa, can I steal you for a moment?" 

"Let me finish... this." Rafael beamed at Marat and kissed his cheek. "We're done. Now to have Igor test it out." 

"Shouldn't we let it rest for a day, so it will cool and harden?" 

"Probably, but I want to see if it will work." 

"So do I, but I think if it fell apart on him, Tommy might hurt both of us." 

Rafael laughed and Carlos' eyes drifted shut as the sound made his body shudder. "Come on, Carlos." 

Carlos reopened his eyes and let Rafael pull him from the building. "What is it, love?" Rafael asked, tucking his arm through Carlos'. 

"I... I found a baby in the stables. I told Tommy and Mardy that we'd take the baby until they... we can find a permanent home for him." 

"You want a baby?" 

"I think I do." Carlos turned, cupping Rafael's face in his hands. "I love you, but you're at work so much more now and I've nothing to do at the stables. Please, love?" 

"Of course. I think it would be fun to have a baby. I like watching Jewel and Scarlet for Tommy and Mardy." 

"We can't get too attached," Carlos said softly, pressing his mouth to Rafael's lightly. "He might not be ours for long." 

"But he's ours until his mama comes to claim him..." Rafael trailed off. "Why would a mama leave her baby?" 

"Maybe she didn't mean to?" Carlos shrugged and held Rafael close. He knew the younger man was thinking of his own past when his mother had just up and left him alone with no warning. He stroked his hand over Rafael's back. "She could've been bunked down in the stables for the night and when I came in, she snuck out and accidentally left the baby behind." 

"Maybe." Rafael shrugged and shook his head, pulling back slightly and smiling up at Carlos. "Can I meet the baby?" 

"Let's go. Maybe one of us can feed him." 

They headed to the doctor's office together.

Tommy rubbed at his sore neck and watched a Carlos and Rafael fed their baby together. He had gone over how to change the baby's diaper and how to dress him, as well as how to fix him a bottle and wrap him up in a blanket. Then he'd shown them how to bathe the baby. 

Now the small family was sitting together, Carlos cooing over the baby as Rafael held him close and fed him his bottle. "You should name him," Tommy said softly, not wanting to disturb them, but knowing it had to be said. 

"But we can't," Rafael said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" 

"Because... that would make us too attached," Rafael said, frowning slightly. 

"I understand the reluctance, but you can't go around calling him the baby or him." Tommy glanced over at Mardy who was gathering the dirty blankets from the examination table. Mardy nodded at him, a slight frown marring his face. Mardy had noticed the same thing he had then. "I can't be positive until I see the stall where Carlos found him, but... I'm pretty sure the mother had the baby there and left him. He was still covered in afterbirth. He hadn't been cleaned up after he'd been born. She might have stayed a few days, but... I'm sorry. The mother is gone and there's no chance we'll ever find her." 

"But you said he was several days old," Carlos said, looking from the baby up to him. 

"This is why I think she might've stayed for a few days. He can't be more than a week old though." 

Rafael looked at Carlos who looked back and shrugged. Rafael beamed, saying, "Can we keep him?" 

Carlos started to nod, and then looked to Tommy. "Can we?" 

"I don't see why not. You can talk to Andy about it, but I think he should be yours." 

Carlos smiled and looked at Rafael, kissing his lover softly. "Why don't you pick a name for him?" 

"We will name him..." Rafael frowned slightly, before he smiled broadly. "Feliciano Juan Carlos Moya Nadal... or Nadal Moya. Which is better?" 

Carlos smiled and kissed Rafael's forehead. "I like that. And... whichever. I like them both." 

"Then his name will be Feliciano Juan Carlos Nadal Moya." 

"Mouthful, isn't it?" Mardy asked, smiling at them. 

"We'll call him Feli." 

Carlos glanced up at Mardy and Tommy and smiled slightly. "Feliciano was his best friend. Juan Carlos was mine. And it is tradition in Spain to have a long name." 

"Ah." Mardy glanced at Tommy, who nodded and smiled at him. 

"It is traditional in many European countries to have many names. We'll leave you all alone... and maybe we'll go raid the general store for more bottles and diapers for you." Tommy led Mardy from his office, smiling at his lover. "They're a happy family, aren't they?" 

"Yes, they really are." Mardy smiled and leaned against Tommy. "Let's leave them alone for a while." 

"Good idea. I think we may have to build a new house on the edge of town soon," Tommy said, glancing up as a horse came riding by them. He frowned and narrowed his gaze. "Isn't that Tomas?" 

"Yeah. Guess he decided to come early." 

"What?" 

"Oh. Right, I didn't get a chance to tell you." Mardy grinned. "Tomas is in love with Marat and is going to run the hotel with Roger so I can be with you and be your nurse." 

Tommy smiled broadly and hugged Mardy tight. "Good. Because I like having you with me." 

"And I like being with you."


	10. And Baby Makes...

Rafael sighed and rolled out of bed as Feli cried. Carlos had gotten up the last time, so it was his turn. They'd had the baby for two weeks and had gotten next to no sleep during that time. Carlos had taken on most of the responsibilities so that Rafael could sleep some so he didn't injure himself at work, but Rafael was tempted to quit his job, even though he knew Marat needed his help. 

He stumbled to the baby's crib and lifted him up, shushing him as he headed downstairs to the kitchen. They were still living in the hotel, but everyone was in the process of building them a house, so they'd have a home soon to raise their son in. Rafael smiled and got a bottle off the shelf and poured milk into it, swearing softly as he spilled some. He managed to get the nipple over the bottle and began feeding Feli as he cleaned up the mess. 

Watching Feli eat, Rafael couldn't help but smile. He loved Carlos and never thought they'd need anyone else in their lives to make them complete, but having Feli definitely completed their lives. He sighed, suddenly missing the friends that they'd left behind in Spain. He didn't often miss his life there-- his mother had left him when he was still very young and if he hadn't found Carlos, he probably would have had to resort to selling himself just to eat. But when he'd moved in with Carlos, he'd also met Feliciano and Juan Carlos, two of Carlos' closest friends and their next door neighbours. 

One day, he hoped they'd be able to make to Texas to live with them. He doubted they would, but still, he couldn't just give up the idea. 

As little Feli finished his bottle, Rafael settled him on his shoulder, rubbing his back. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. 

"Shhh Andy! Don't wake Rafa!" Roger's admonition broke through Rafael's dream and he blinked awake, glancing around the kitchen which was now brightly lit. "Oh. Sorry, Rafa. I told Andy not to wake you up!" 

Rafael shook his head, reaching up to his shoulder for Feli. His eyes flew open and he sat up, eyes wide. 

"Relax, Rafa, I've got little Feli," Andy said, making cooing noises at the baby. 

Rafael settled back and sighed. "Oh. Okay." He yawned and stretched, glancing around the kitchen again. "What time is it?" 

"It's late. It's almost noon. Carlos said to not wake you, since you were sleeping for once and Marat said you could come in late if you want." Roger beamed and handed Andy a bottle. "We've been watching little Feli for you. Andy's even changed his diaper." 

Andy laughed softly and made a funny face at Feli. "Yeah, he's a good little baby." 

"He is. I just wish he'd sleep at night," Rafael said, yawning more. He shook his head and got to his feet. "I need to take Feli to Carlos so I can get to work." 

Andy shook his head. "Naw. I've got the little one. I'll watch him for the rest of the day and let you and Carlos have a break."

"Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely. Go on to work. Marat's expectin' you." Andy shooed him out the door and Rafael went, almost reluctant to leave Feli behind, even though he knew that Andy and Roger could be trusted with his son. 

He headed to work, yawning every step of the way. He and Marat had agreed to make Igor a second chair, smaller this time so he could maneuver around the store. He and Mikhail had decided to take over the running of the store and since Mikhail had just gotten back from San Antonio-- officially retiring both he and Igor from the Rangers-- they were trying to figure out the best way to run the store together and they'd discovered that they needed a smaller chair for Igor to be able to fit through the aisles.

Mikhail stared around the store in disgust. He'd known that Andre hadn't been exactly clean in running the store, but he'd expected the man to take better care of his things than this. He sighed and picked up the dust rag, climbing on the step ladder he'd found in the back room. As he began cleaning the top of the shelves, he heard Igor swear and he turned, tempted to run to his lover's side, but Igor was very independent and that hadn't changed since he'd been shot. If anything, getting shot and needing as much help as Igor did had made Igor more independent. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, staring at Igor. 

"Sorry. I just... ran into another shelf. I hope Rafael and Marat can make me a smaller chair soon." Igor sighed and shoved the shelving back. "Mischa, I've done some thinking. We should move all the merchandise to the back for now. I can clean off the merchandise while you clean the shelves. That's fair, yes?" 

Mikhail nodded and climbed off his ladder, crossing to Igor and kissing him softly. "Very fair. And Mardy and Tommy offered to come by to help us out if we need it." 

"Okay. But I'd rather we do most of this ourselves." 

"And we will. But we'll need some help, especially if we need to move the shelving around and reset the store's layout." 

"I know. So let us clean it first, so they don't have to wade through tons of dust." 

Mikhail smiled and kissed him again. "Why don't you start by grabbing the things off the shelves here and I'll get the top shelves?" 

"All right." And they set to work, carrying all the merchandise into the back room where Igor began attacking it with a rag and a pail of water. Mikhail watched him for a minute before he went back to cleaning off the shelves. 

He was just finishing the last of the top shelves when a shout from the back of the store nearly toppled him off his ladder. He braced himself, prepared to yell at Igor when his lover appeared in the doorway, a small bundle of blankets in his lap. "What?" he asked, almost snarling. 

"Uh, you'd better come down." 

Mikhail sighed and climbed down the steps of the ladder and crossed to Igor. He stopped short and looked down at the wriggling little bundle in Igor's lap. "Where did you find a baby?" 

Igor snorted and pulled Mikhail down for a kiss. "She was on the back steps. A note was attached to her blankets saying that her mother couldn't care for her any longer and she wanted her baby girl-- her name is Patricia-- to have a good home." 

"We should take her to Tommy and Mardy and have them check her over." Mikhail reached down and picked up the baby, holding her close. "She's beautiful." 

"She is." Igor touched Mikhail's arm and raised his eyebrows. "Can we keep her?" 

Mikhail nodded, settling himself carefully in Igor's lap. "We'll keep her and raise her. But I'm not calling her Patty or Pat. We'll call her Trish or Tricia." 

"I like Trish." 

Mikhail smiled and kissed Igor's cheek. "Let's go see Tommy." 

Igor nodded and pushed at Mikhail's hip. "Off my lap. This chair won't hold both of us." 

Mikhail smirked. "Yes it will." 

Igor blushed and shook his head. "Okay, it shouldn't hold us both.... I think I should go tell Rafael and Marat to make sure the smaller chair will only hold my weight." 

Mikhail laughed and they headed out to see Tommy.

Igor rolled through the store, his and Mikhail's daughter settled safely in his lap as he maneuvered through the aisles. He and Mikhail had worked tirelessly to get the store back in working order and it was finally ready to reopen. The shelves were clean-- and painted a nice white-- and stocked full. There wasn't hardly any dust in sight, thanks to Mikhail's tireless dusting and sweeping. Igor had worked with Lleyton to reorder merchandise for the store. And finally, they were going to open the store. 

Igor picked up Trish as she started to fuss and held her against his chest. "Shhhh, little love. Daddy's gone to get some milk from Roger. He'll be back with a bottle for you any minute." 

That was the only sore spot for Igor. They had to rely on Roger and the hotel for their milk. He was tempted to use some of the money they'd saved to buy a cow from one of the neighbouring farms, just so they didn't have to keep asking Roger for help, but Mikhail insisted it was all right. And the two of them had enough arguments for Igor to bring it up again. Mikhail was very insistent that Igor not be allowed to do hardly anything, which only served to anger Igor every single time he said something. He wasn't helpless, though he knew he couldn't do everything that he used to be able to. 

He glanced up as the door opened and smiled. "Sheriff." 

"Igor. The place looks amazing." Andy stared around the store, and then smiled at him. "How's it goin'?" 

"Okay. Mischa is driving me insane, but..." Igor shrugged and patted Trish's back. "I'm glad we're going to be open soon. It'll be nice to have him more occupied than he has been." 

"I bet." Andy smiled and looked around the store again. "Actually, I came here early, 'cause I wanted to see if you guys had, by any chance, gotten in the guitar I asked Mischa to order for me?" 

"Guitar? Yeah, it's in the back. He didn't say why he'd ordered it." 

"Mardy's been teaching Roger to play and Roger wanted his own guitar. Any chance I could pick it up early?" 

Igor almost laughed at the hopeful expression and nodded. "Yes. Of course." He settled Trish in his lap again and pushed himself into the back room, picking up the guitar he'd wondered about only that morning. Andy was running his fingers over a shelf of books when he returned. "See something you'd like to buy?" 

"What?" Andy asked, turning to blink at him. He laughed and shook his head. "Sorry. Roger's been keeping me up at night lately. He wants to know when we might get a baby." 

"I was under the impression that neither of you wanted children?" 

"That's what I thought too." Andy pulled a book off the shelf and showed it to Igor. "Can I get this too? Roger's always looking for new books to read." 

"Of course. You spoil him." 

"I do." Andy grinned and set the book on the counter next to the guitar. "But since Rafa and Carlos have little Feli and you and Mischa now have Trish, he's been bugging me about gettin' a baby." Andy pulled out a few coins and paid for the guitar and book. "I'm more than willing to give him a baby if that's what he wants... I don't know how I'd do it, but I'd find a way. I'm just not sure it's not a passing thought for him." 

"It could be. How does he do when you and he watch little Feli?" 

"He loves it. His face lights up... I've never seen him like that." 

Igor smiled. "Than it's entirely possibly that your Roger wants a baby, but he just didn't know it before now." 

"Maybe. I guess I'll sit him down and talk to him about it." 

"Probably a good idea." Igor moved out from behind the counter and then followed Andy to the doors. "I hope he likes the book and the guitar." 

"Thanks, Igor... and thanks for listening to me." Andy clapped him on the shoulder and smiled as Mikhail walked up. "Talk to you guys later."

"Rogi? You in the kitchen, sweet thing?" Andy asked as he entered the hotel. He waved to Tomas who was walking down the stairs with an armload of sheets. 

"He's in there. Was talking to Mikhail." 

"Thanks, Tomas. How're you liking it here?" 

"I like it. A lot of work I don't necessarily like, but overall, it's a good job and Mardy is a wonderful boss. So is Roger." Tomas smiled and moved to the back doors, letting himself out. 

Andy smiled after him, and then headed into the kitchen. He set the guitar and book on the table and tapped Roger on the shoulder. "Hey there, sweet thing. Got you a present." 

Roger turned, beaming at him. "Taste the chili I made. I don't think it's spicy enough." His eyes widened and he let out a yelp. "You bought me a guitar!" He hugged Andy before running to the table and scooping up the guitar. "I love it!" 

"I'm glad." Andy picked up the spoon Roger had been using to stir the chili and tasted it. He frowned a little, before he nodded. "Yeah, needs more spice." 

Roger was fondling the guitar and let out a little happy sigh. "You bought me a book too?" 

"Yeah." Andy smiled and leaned against the stove. "Sweet thing, you've been talking about wantin' a baby a lot lately. Do you really want a baby or do you just want what everyone else seems to have?" 

"I don't know. I'd like a little you running around though." Roger smiled shyly and shrugged. "I like playing with little Feli and I love Mardy and Tommy's girls." 

"Tell you what, beautiful, we'll see if Carlos and Rafael will let us watch Feli for a couple of days and at least one night. If you're still interested in having a baby after that, we'll find a way to get a baby." 

"Really?" 

"Of course, Rog. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Andy pulled his lover into his arms and kissed him softly. "Now, I'm hungry. How 'bout cookin' me some breakfast, since we were so preoccupied before we left this morning?" 

Roger giggled and kissed him back, snuggling under his chin. "I'll make you flapjacks." 

"That sounds really good." Andy sat down and picked up the book, skimming through it as Roger made him breakfast. He glanced up when the doors from the outside were shoved open. Rafael stepped inside, practically in tears. "Rafa! What's wrong?" Andy stood up and helped Rafael into a chair, only then realizing that Rafael was holding little Feli. 

"He hasn't stopped crying in two days," Rafael whimpered, letting Andy take the baby from his arm. "Tommy and Mardy have been gone." 

Andy nodded. "One of the local farmers has been sick for several days. Tommy took Mardy and the girls out there." Andy rocked the baby as Roger made a bottle for him. "Has he been eating?" 

Rafael shrugged. "A little. Not much. I'm so tired," Rafael whined, burying his head in his arms. "Carlos is asleep. I thought I'd let him sleep while I went for a walk to try to calm Feli down, but it didn't work." 

Andy smiled and tried to feed Feli his bottle. "He's not taking the bottle." 

Roger frowned and held his arms out. "Let me try." 

Andy nodded and waited until Roger was seated before he handed the baby and the bottle over. After several tries, little Feli finally started to eat. Roger rocked back and forth, smiling down at the baby. "I think he's... oh, Tommy told me once... one of our neighbours had a baby who was... uhm... something. Cow... uh... lick?" 

"Colicky?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah!" 

"Okay. Do you remember what Tommy said about it?" 

"Just the baby has a hard time sleeping and eating and is fussy lots and lots." 

"That would be Feli," Rafael said with a huge yawn. 

"So is there a medicine?" 

Roger shook his head. "No. You just have to be patient and try to sleep when you can. That's what Tommy told our neighbours. Warm baths can help, but not always. And try to give the baby watered down apple juice as well as milk."

"Okay. I can try some of that." Rafael yawned again and took a long, slow blink.

Roger looked up at Andy and gave him wide, hopeful eyes. Andy smiled and leaned down, kissing Roger softly. "Why don't you head on home, Rafa? Let Roger and I take the baby for a while. We can keep her for the rest of today, tonight and tomorrow morning. You guys can get some sleep."

"No, I can't ask you to do that." 

"We're offering to help," Roger said, bouncing slightly. "Please, Rafa? We'll be good to him. I promise I'll take real good care of him." 

"I have to ask Carlos." 

"Then leave Feli here while you go ask Carlos," Andy replied, touching Rafael's arm. "If nothing else, let us watch him for the rest of the day so you can go take a nap."

Rafael nodded and stood up. "I'll go ask Carlos." 

Roger smiled, looking up at Andy and after Rafael left, he asked, "Do you think Carlos will say yes?" 

"I don't know for sure, sweet thing." He took Feli from Roger and kissed him. "Now, make me breakfast." 

Roger grinned and bounced out of his seat to the stove, going back to making Andy's breakfast as Andy fed Feli.

Roger blinked blearily at Andy as he heard Feli's cries. Rafael had returned, carrying a bunch of Feli's stuff as he announced that Carlos had okayed Andy and Roger watching their baby. Roger smiled and yawned as he slipped from their bed and went to go get Feli a bottle. He knew Andy would roll out of bed and pick up the little boy while he made the bottle. They'd worked together all day, seeing to the baby's needs and Roger had discovered that he really did want a baby. 

He carried the warmed bottle into the bedroom and snuggled against Andy's side as Andy rocked Feli. "Hey, sweet thing," Andy murmured, kissing Roger's forehead. "Still want a baby?" 

Roger nodded, smiling. "Give Feli to me. I'll feed him." 

"Okay." Andy handed over the baby and helped Roger adjust him until Feli began suckling at his bottle. Andy yawned and laid back down, his hand playing up and down Roger's spine. "How do you want to do this? We can go to an orphanage and maybe see if they have any babies to adopt."

"No. I want your baby."

"You do know neither of us can get pregnant, right?"

"I know that." Roger rolled his eyes and rocked Feli. "But... maybe someone around here would be willing to let you get her pregnant?" 

"That'd take at minimum nine months. You really want to wait that long?" 

"Yes." Roger nodded, smiling down at Feli. "I want your baby, not a stranger's." 

"Okay, love. I'll see if I can't find someone who'd be willing to let me get her pregnant and give up the baby to us...." Andy sighed, before saying, "You do know this will require me to have sex with her, whoever she is?" 

Roger nodded, scowling at the idea. "I know, but... I still want to have your baby." 

"All right then. We'll make this happen." Andy pulled him close as Feli finished off his bottle. "Burp little Feli and then we can get some sleep." 

"Okay. Thank you, Andy." 

"For you, I'd give you the world," Andy mumbled, already dozing. 

Roger giggled and kissed Andy's forehead before burping Feli and laying the baby down, he crawled back into bed and snuggled up against Andy. "We're going to make the best daddies ever." 

"Yes, we will," Andy said, pulling Roger close and nuzzling his neck.

Carlos yawned, reaching over for Rafael only to find cool sheets. "Rafa?" 

"Right here," Rafael said as he entered their bedroom. He was carrying a tray full of food, smiling. "I decided to make you breakfast in bed." 

"We have to pick up Feli in a while, so..." 

"I know. That's why we should take advantage of our time alone." 

Carlos grinned and took the tray from Rafael, setting it on the floor near the bed before he pulled Rafael onto the bed and crawled on top of him. "I love you, little Rafa." 

Rafael blushed and smiled. "Love you too." 

After they made love, they bathed together, and then headed into town to the hotel. Roger was in the kitchen and he was playing with Feli when they walked in. He looked up, smiling at them. "I think he's feeling a little better. He's not fussing quite so much. And just in case, I had Tommy look him over this morning. He is colicky, and I was right about what to do. He really likes the apple juice I made him, so I made some extra for you." Roger patted the bottle on the table. "He was really good for me and Andy." 

Rafael smiled and crossed to them, scooping Feli up into his arms. Carlos came up behind them, looking over Rafael's shoulder at their son. "Thank you for watching him, Roger. It really means a lot to both Rafa and I that you'd take such good care of our baby boy." 

Roger beamed. "It was my pleasure. If you guys need someone to watch him again, I'll do it." 

"We'll keep that in mind," Carlos said as Rafael started for the door. Carlos hugged Roger and gathered all of Feli's stuff before he followed Rafael back to their house.

Andy glanced up as the door to his office opened up. His eyes widened in shock and he stood up. "Miss Sharapova?" 

"Mr. Roddick," she said softly, smiling sadly at him. "I remember you and your... friends telling me you were from Bluebonnet, Texas and... and I needed a place to go." 

"Welcome to Bluebonnet." Andy narrowed his eyes, looking at the tall blonde girl curiously. "May I inquire as to why you'd leave Colorado?" 

"The... The townsfolk didn't take too kindly to me being pregnant." 

"You're having a baby?" he asked, his eyes finally falling on her swollen belly. "And the father?" 

"Took off. We got married, but... when we found out I was pregnant, he left me." 

"Damn. Well... come on. I'm sure there's room for you at the hotel." Andy led her across the street, stopping short at the sight of Lleyton sitting on the steps of the hotel. "Lleyton, what's going on?" 

"Roger's... I'm not quite sure. He's... upset and... well, lashing out at everyone." Lleyton shrugged. "Being out here was safer than dealing with your husband, Andy." 

Andy smiled and introduced Maria to Lleyton, then headed inside. Roger was sitting in the kitchen, crying. "Sweet thing? What's wrong?" 

"Why can't we have a baby now?" Roger wailed, throwing himself at Andy. 

Andy held him and patted his back. He glanced around the kitchen and nodded to himself. "Carlos and Rafa came and got Feli, huh?" 

Roger sniffled and sobbed on Andy's shoulder. "Okay, sweet thing, it's okay, but you gotta calm down. You're scaring Lleyton." 

"Scares easy." 

"Yeah, he does at that." Andy smiled and kissed the side of Roger's head. "Do you remember Maria Sharapova?" 

"The nice lady who let us sleep in her barn when we went to find Mardy?" 

"Yeah, that's her. She's here. Apparently her husband was quite the jerk and left her, pregnant and alone and the townspeople up there ran her out of town. She's thinkin' of movin' to Bluebonnet." 

"Really?" Roger snuffed back more tears, eyes shining brightly and Andy smiled, kissing his forehead. 

"Yeah, really. So, why don't you clean up in here and I'll go see if Tomas can't find her a room?" 

"Okay." 

Andy smiled and rubbed his hand over Roger's back before heading back outside. Tomas was sitting with Lleyton and he looked up, eyes slightly widened. "Is Roger okay?" Tomas asked nervously. 

"Yeah, just... a little upset right now. It's not a problem. He's better. And Tomas, can you get Miss Maria a room?" 

"Of course. If you'll come with me?" Tomas stood and helped Maria to stand as well before leading her into the hotel. 

Lleyton watched them go, eyes twinkling. "She's a lovely girl." 

"That she is. But I thought you was sweet on Dinara?" 

"Dinara is in love with Gaston." 

"Ouch. I'm sorry, Lleyton." 

Lleyton smiled. "Quite all right, since I was never in love with her anyhow. She's a pretty girl and all, but... her temperament's a little too much like her brother's." 

"Okay, that's actually kind of scary to know." 

"Isn't it though?"

They shared a smile and Andy clapped Lleyton on the back. "Okay then. I'm gonna go back to my office. I think Roger'll feed you now, though don't mention babies to him." 

"No problem... oh, and Sheriff? There's a telegram waiting for you at my office." 

Andy nodded and headed down to Lleyton's office. He found the telegram on top of a stack of old newspapers and frowned at the note before he went out in search of Mardy. Mardy definitely needed to see this.

A few weeks later, Mardy stood out in front of the hotel, smiling as Amelie stepped off the stage coach. "Amelie, you look... wonderful, as always." 

She smiled and hugged Mardy. "Thank you, Mardy. And thank you for letting me come back to Bluebonnet. I wasn't sure you or Andy would be welcoming." 

"It's your home. Always. I thought you'd gone up to Belle's place in Montana." 

"I was going up there, but Mikhail and Igor had to leave me in Colorado. I headed out east from there and... Well, needless to say they don't take as kindly to... well, my kind as out here." 

"You know... I let the girls go." 

"I'd heard that. And I'm glad. I don't... I don't sell myself anymore, Mardy. I was actually kind of hoping I'd be able to work as a cook for you? I've been learning how to do all sorts of cooking." 

Mardy frowned. "Actually, Andy's husband sort of... well, he runs the restaurant portion of the hotel. That's what it is now, a hotel. I decided it was better off as a hotel than a saloon." 

Amelie nodded, frowning. "Well, does.... hey, are those new houses? And a church?" 

"Town's grown since you left," Andy said as he joined them. He hugged her tight and smiled at her. "We've got a doc now and a blacksmith... well, two blacksmiths technically. Mikhail and Igor run the store. Richard and Sebastien are permanent fixtures here. We've got a teacher who runs the school out of the church. We've even got someone running the stables." 

"Really? Wow. It hasn't been that long since I left, has it?" 

"Over two years." Andy smiled and winked at Mardy. "If you'll both excuse me, I'm gonna go talk to Kim. She said she wanted to talk to me about Roger." 

Mardy waved him off and turned his attention to Amelie. "Let's go talk to Tomas and Roger and see if they can't find some work for you at the hotel." 

"Wait, you own the hotel?" 

"Yes, I do. But I leave the daily running of it to Roger and Tomas. I spend my days with my... lover, Tommy. He's the town doctor and I help him out with that." 

"So even he doesn't need help?" Amelie sighed. "Maybe I should've stayed in St. Louis." 

"No, it's good that you're back. It's just... not gonna be easy to find work." 

Amelie laughed softly. "Well, I'll do just about anything-- except sell myself." 

"We'll find you work, Amelie, I promise you." Mardy gave her a one-armed hug and kissed the side of her head before leading her into the hotel where he introduced her to Tomas and Roger.

Andy smiled as he headed to the hotel. Kim had just agreed to carry his baby for Roger and him and he couldn't wait to tell his husband. He wasn't entirely sure that Roger would be happy with his choice of females to have the baby, but there wasn't much choice around town. It was either Kim or Dinara and he just couldn't look at Marat's little sister and think sexual thoughts, try as he might. But he could see Kim in that light, even with her history. 

He let himself into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Roger's waist. "I have another present for you." 

"What's that?" Roger asked, leaning back against him. 

"Kim's agreed to have my baby." 

"Really?" Roger turned and threw his arms around Andy's neck. "Yay!" He kissed Andy soundly, and then pulled back with a slight frown. "You have to have sex with her?" 

"Yeah, sweet thing." 

"Just once, right?" 

"Well, maybe more than that. It depends on whether or not she gets pregnant the first time." 

"Then get her pregnant the first time." 

"I'm going to try, but, sweet thing, it doesn't always work that way. Hopefully, we'll get lucky and she'll get pregnant the first time." 

"If she doesn't?" 

"Then we'll try again." 

"Just twice?" 

"Depends on how badly you want a baby and whether or not she gets pregnant the first or second time." Andy pulled Roger close and kissed the top of his head. "We'll just have to hope it works the first time around." 

Roger nodded and buried his face against Andy's chest. "So, when do you... with her?" 

"She said it's the right time now, so with your permission, I'll be with her tonight." Andy stroked his hand over Roger's back. "I've already talked to Kim and she's okay if you want to be there with us. That way, even though it'll be my baby, you'll have taken part in his or her conception." 

"Really? I can be there?" 

"Of course you can. Besides, I might need your help in getting me to peak. I can't guarantee she'll be enough to make me go." 

Roger nodded. "Good. I want to be there then." 

"I'm glad to hear it."


	11. Nine Months Later

Andy paced back and forth outside the bedroom where Kim was currently in the middle of childbirth. Mardy was sitting on the chair next to the door and watching him. "How long does it take to have a baby?" Andy asked, kicking at the floor as he walked. "I mean, damn." 

Roger appeared in the doorway and shook his head at Andy. "Would you stop yelling and sit down? You're getting on Kimmy's nerves," he said, poking Andy in the side. "And you're starting to annoy Tommy." 

Andy opened his mouth to protest, but Roger kissed him silent. "Shush and sit. She'll have the baby when she's ready to have the baby." 

Suddenly, Kim cried out and Roger rushed back into the room. Andy sank into the chair next to Mardy and sighed. "Dammit, I wish she'd have the baby already." 

Mardy laughed softly and patted his thigh. "Roger's right, And. She'll have the baby when her body's ready." He started to say more, but the sounds of a baby crying cut him off and he smiled again as Andy leapt to his feet and started for the door. 

Roger poked his head out, grinning. "We have a boy!" Another cry sounded and Roger turned to ask Tommy something, before returning to the door, his smile even wider. "We have two boys!" 

Andy blinked at Roger, swaying slightly before the world started to go gray. 

He awoke to Roger leaning over him, staring at him worriedly. "Are you okay, Andy?" 

"Uh... yeah. Did you say two?" 

"Two. Twins." Roger beamed and kissed him, then scrambled to his feet. "Come on. I wanna show you our baby boys." He helped Andy to his feet and led Andy back down the hall. Andy realized dimly that he'd been moved from the floor to one of the patients' beds in the doctor's office. Roger opened the door quietly and pointed to the cribs. "They're over there," he whispered, leading Andy over. Andy saw Kim fast asleep and frowned slightly. "She's okay. And didn't change her mind about giving us the babies. Tommy just didn't want to put our boys in with you 'cause you were snoring really loudly." 

Andy chuckled and hugged Roger close as he peered in at their baby boys. "They're beautiful." 

"They are." Roger turned his head and smiled. "Thank you, my love." 

Andy kissed Roger softly, refocusing on their babies. "I'm glad we have our boys." 

"So am I."

Roger smiled as he jogged up the steps of Tommy's office to the second floor. He and Andy were going to be able the take their babies home, though they still didn't have names for them. Roger was going to approach Andy about that now. He really wanted to name the babies after Andy's dad and older brother, if Andy wanted to. 

He stopped in the doorway, a little surprised to see Andy there already. He'd been sure he'd beat his husband. Kim had headed home the day before, with Amelie volunteering to watch over her until she was fully recovered. Andy was sitting on the rocking chair that he'd insisted on bring over and he was holding both babies in his arms and talking to them. As Roger listened in, he realized Andy was telling them about his big brother, their uncle John. He smiled and crossed to Andy and the babies, sitting at Andy's feet and resting his cheek on Andy's leg. "We should name them after your brother and daddy," he said softly, not wanting to interrupt Andy's story, but wanting to voice his opinion anyhow. 

"We can name one of 'em after John, but I don't want to name either of them after my dad." 

"Why not?" 

"'Cause it'd be weird to have one of my children named after my dad." Andy shrugged. "What about in your family? Any family names you'd like to use?" 

"No." Roger shrugged and rubbed his cheek against Andy's leg. He looked up and smiled. "How 'bout we call one of after your other brother?" 

"No." Andy raised an eyebrow and Roger nodded. He'd known Andy wouldn't like that idea, but wanted to put it out there, just in case. "Okay, how 'bout Markus?" 

"Markus Roddick. I like it. Markus and John Roddick." Roger nodded and smiled up at Andy. "That's our babies' names." 

"Good." Andy leaned over and kissed Roger softly. "Take one of them and that will be John." 

Roger looked between the two identical babies and narrowed his eyes. "Which of you is John?" he asked softly, leaning over to press his lips to both their foreheads. The baby in Andy's left arm cried out and flailed his arms and Roger grinned up at Andy, scooping that baby up. "This is John." 

Andy smiled and nodded. "Okay, then do we dress him in the green outfit or the blue." 

"Blue." Roger stood up and carried John over to the table and began dressing him in the blue outfit he and Andy had picked out. Andy moved up next to him to dress Markus in the green outfit. 

After a few minutes, they scooped up their respective babies and headed downstairs with them. Andy smiled at Roger and Roger announced to Mardy and Tommy, "We'd like you to meet John and Markus Roddick." 

Mardy glanced at Andy and smiled, then brushed his fingers over John's hair. "Congratulations you two." 

Roger beamed and hugged Mardy carefully. "We can take them home, right?" 

Tommy nodded, smiling at both new fathers. "Just remember, if you have any problems, come and get me and I'll do my best to help you." 

"Okay. We will." Roger looked down at John, who looked back up at him and blinked. Roger giggled and leaned over, kissing John's forehead. "He's so cute. He looks like his daddy."

Andy laughed and wrapped his free arm around Roger's shoulder. "Let's get home and get our babies acclimated to their new house."

"They're going to have their hands full for a while," Tommy said as he started up the stairs to the second floor. 

"Yeah, but they'll be able to handle it." Mardy slid his hand over Tommy's back and leaned up on tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend. "Do you ever think about having more babies?" 

"No. We have our girls and that's plenty." Tommy wrapped his arms around Mardy and pulled him up onto the same step he was standing on. "I love you and we have our family." 

Mardy grinned and snuggled against Tommy. "Yes, we do. And now nearly everyone we know has a family too." 

"Bluebonnet is growing by leaps and bounds." Tommy stroked his hand down Mardy's back.

"Yes, it is. It's nice to see. And it's really great to have so many people around, especially when they're all people we care for." 

Tommy nodded and kissed Mardy's nose. "I'm going to grab the sheets off the beds upstairs. Do you want to clean up downstairs?" 

"Why don't I help you upstairs?" Mardy said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Tommy laughed and pulled Mardy up the stairs behind him. 

A while later, Mardy came back down alone and began cleaning up the office while Tommy cleaned up the upstairs rooms. Mardy smiled happily and grabbed the broom, sweeping the floor as he hummed. Everything seemed to be working out for his entire family-- extended as they were-- and he couldn't be happier about it. Almost everyone had someone, and most of the couples now had children, which was even more amazing. 

He glanced up as the doors opened up and Igor came in. "Hi, how are you feeling?" 

"Good, actually. But Trish here has been coughing for the last couple of nights. And now she's not really eating. I doubt it's anything serious, but... I'd like Tommy to look at her anyhow." 

"Let me go grab him." Mardy smiled and jogged up the steps, relaying what Igor had told him. 

Tommy set the sheets he was changing aside and followed Mardy downstairs. He examined Trish, making silly faces at her when she started to fuss and she almost immediately calmed down. "Well, I think you're right. It's nothing too serious. From the sounds of her lungs and her heart, it's probably just a cold. Switch between milk and juice for a few days. Water as well. If you and Mikhail have been doing a lot of cleaning to get the rooms ready for you to live in them?" Tommy asked gently and when Igor nodded, Tommy continued, "Then, I'd suggest stopping for a couple of days, or you move into the hotel with this darling while Mikhail cleans. She should be away from the dust as much as possible." 

"Okay, thank you." Igor handed Mardy a few coins and held Trish close. "I knew I was worrying over something small, but... she's our baby." 

Tommy nodded. "I understand. More than most, I think Mardy and I understand. She'll be fine in a few days. If she gets worse, bring her back and I'll have another look, but I think she'll only improve." 

"Okay. Again, thank you. I'll go tell Mikhail and see if he won't stop cleaning." 

"If he won't," Mardy said, touching Igor's shoulder, "then you and Trish can have the downstairs room until he's got the rooms all cleaned up." 

"I keep saying this, but thank you." 

"You're welcome," Mardy and Tommy said, almost in unison. They looked at one another and laughed. 

Igor shook his head and left, laughing as well.

Andy yawned as he let himself into his office. Having twins was slowly making him insane. The boys were awake all night, and while Roger could sleep during the day, Andy really couldn't. He had to be Sheriff during the day-- of course he had to be Sheriff during the nights too, but that was a different matter. He glanced at the cell that still held Andre and smiled slightly. "Mornin' Andre." 

"Sheriff, I demand you either set me free or send me away!" 

"You demand?" Andy snarled, walking up to the cell and grabbing Andre's collar, pulling the former general store owner against the bars as hard as he could. " _You_ demand?" 

Andre swallowed audibly. "Yes." 

"I don't think so, asshole." Andy started to say more, but the door opened up and he let his prisoner go, turning to face the man behind him. His eyes widened and he had to sit down. "John?"

John Roddick stood in the doorway, smiling slightly at his baby brother. "Hey, little brother. You're a hard man to track down." 

"Johnny?" Andy said, eyes filling. "I know I'm tired, but... I didn't think I was tired enough to hallucinate." 

John grinned. "Li'l bit, you're not hallucinating." 

Andy shook his head and John crossed to him, helping him off the floor. "Andy, I promise, I'm alive and well. Well... okay, now I'm well." 

"Where... what... oh God." Andy started to sink the floor and John led him to one of the chairs.

"Yeah, I think I scared the hell out of Lawrence and his wife." John laughed softly. "Look, to make a somewhat long story short, I wasn't killed. I was seriously injured, but... you buried another man. There weren't four Rangers there, there were five." 

"But... I saw you fall." 

"And you saw the Indians carry all of the bodies away to their burial hut. When the shaman realized I was alive, they took me to the healing hut. You came to claim the body after you killed Tim and they got confused and gave you the wrong body. Did you ever open the blanket they had him wrapped up in?" 

"No. And Mama insisted on a closed casket." 

John smiled and hugged his little brother. "So, basically, I lived with the Indians until I could walk again, then I came looking for you. I tried Lawrence's first... and I found out about Mama. Kicked Lawrence's ass when I found out how he'd treated you." 

Andy laughed, the sound sort of choked and he shook his head. "This isn't possible." 

"Yeah, it is." 

"But... who's been watching out for me since you... If it wasn't you, then who?" 

"I figure it was probably Pops. Believe it or not, li'l bit, he was really proud of you for standing up to him and doing what you wanted instead of what he wanted you to do." 

Andy bit his lower lip to try to keep the tears from slipping from his eyes. "Why didn't you come here earlier?" 

"'Cause I thought you'd still be a Ranger. Shocked as hell when I found out you weren't. I thought you loved being a Ranger." 

"I did. Until you were killed." Andy shook his head, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling. "I couldn't do it anymore." 

"So you ended up here as Sheriff?" 

"No. Actually... well, I ended up in Austin where I rescued my best friend, Mardy, from the McEnroes-- seriously bad people-- and then we came here and made lives for ourselves." Andy smiled genuinely as he thought about all he'd been through with Mardy. "I'll tell you everything later, what I want to know is... what have you been doing?" 

John laughed and hugged Andy again. "Well," he started, grinning, "I was... not too badly injured, thankfully. Just bad enough that I appeared dead, apparently." John shrugged and settled back, glancing around Andy's office. "As I healed, I stayed with the Indians and learned more about their life. It was... interesting. Very surreal almost. But I didn't do much. Mostly just laid around, healing. Once I was healed, I headed to Lawrence's place. I already told you what happened there. I can't believe he treated you like that... and that Mom treated you like she did. It's... so wrong." John sighed. "Then, I headed to San Antonio. I wanted to find out where you were, but they didn't know. Then I heard you'd gone north to Montana. I found you'd been in some town called Blue Belle, so I headed up there. Found out you and some boy named Mardy were up there. Apparently, your buddy is a hell of a shot."

"Mardy's... he's a better shot than you or me ever was." 

John raised an eyebrow. "Is that possible?"

"My hand to God," Andy said softly, smiling. "He hates guns though." 

"Does anyone really like them?"

"Not that I've ever met. You'll have to meet him. He's probably over at the doc's office with his lover. And then I'll have to introduce you to my Rogi and our boys." 

"Rogi? You're... with a man?" 

"Yeah." 

John smiled and shook his head. "Always did think you watched my friends too much." 

Andy laughed, feeling calmer. "Tell me more about you. How'd you find me?" 

"Well, I found my way to Blue Belle, like I said, and the Sheriff up there-- nice kid, by the way-- he said you all headed back here to Bluebonnet. So, I took a chance I'd find you here. Figured even if you had already moved on, I'd be able to find you." 

Andy smiled. "And?" 

"And I ducked into the hotel just a few minutes ago and was told by this tall kid with brown hair and blue eyes that you are the Sheriff and you'd be over here." 

"So you decided to give me a heart attack?" 

"Something like that." John grinned ever broader, chuckling when Andy rolled his eyes. "So, what are you gonna do with the asshole in the cell?" 

"Waitin' on a judge to come through to sentence him." 

"How long he been here?' 

"Too long. Over a year now." 

"Hell, Andy, what'd he do?" 

"Kidnapped some people, held a gun to my head... was in general an asshole before he did all that." 

"Hang his ass." 

"I'd feel better if a judge sentenced him." 

"Fuck that. I'm still a Ranger... and so are you, for the record. You never turned in your gun, so they still consider you one of theirs." 

"I don't have to go back, do I?" 

"No. Neither do I, but you are still a Ranger, technically at least. Let's drag his ass to that big ole oak tree at the end of the way and hang him." 

Andy smiled. "Yeah, okay. But first, let's go find my Rogi and my boys." 

John nodded and stood, following Andy from the office.

Roger whimpered as Andy shook him awake. "Sweet thing," Andy murmured, brushing his lips over Roger's. 

Roger moaned, smiling as he blinked his eyes open slowly. "Andy, there's not enough time. The twins'll wake up soon." 

"I'm not here for that, love. I want you to meet someone." 

Roger frowned and rolled over, shaking his head. "No. Sleepy." 

He heard an unfamiliar, but familiar voice murmuring, "Andy? What's wrong with him?" 

"Nothing's wrong with him," Andy snapped.

Roger smiled and buried his face in his pillow until he heard one of the twins whimpering. He rolled over, scowling at Andy. "You woke them." 

"Sorry, sweet thing." Andy kissed his forehead. "Wake up and I'll go change diapers." Andy stood and Roger scooted up the couch, stretching and yawning. He settled back, blinking blearily at the man who was sitting in the rocker Andy had placed next to the couch one night when they had been trying to get the babies to sleep. He narrowed his eyes, taking in the stranger's features. Though Roger didn't know the man, he did look familiar. 

The man smiled at him, then glanced up as Andy re-entered the room. "Li'l bit, why don't you introduce me to everyone?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Just a minute, my boys want their Daddy Roger." Andy settled both twins in Roger's arms and Roger smiled at the babies, who both grabbed for his nose. He giggled and pulled out of their reach, kissing each of their foreheads. Andy sat on the edge of the couch and kissed Roger softly. "Roger, I'm about to tell you something that... well, to be honest, I'm still not sure I'm not hallucinating." 

"What do you mean?" Roger asked, eyes widening. 

"Roger, love, I'd like you to meet my big brother, John." Andy shifted, looking over at the stranger. "John, this is my husband, Roger and our sons, John and Markus." 

"John?" the stranger-- could it really be Andy's brother? Roger thought, unable to give the stranger Andy's brother's name-- said. "You named him after me?" 

Andy smiled, then met Roger's gaze and nodded. "Roger insisted. He knew... knows how much you mean to me. Tell me, Rogi, am I hallucinating?" 

Roger looked over at Andy's brother and frowned. "I thought you were dead? How come you're here?" 

John smiled. "Andy buried the wrong body. I wasn't dead, just really injured. But, as you can see, I'm alive and healthy." John moved a little closer and reached out, stroking a hand down Markus' nose. "Who's who between these two?" 

"Markus wears green. John wears blue." 

"Ah. Can I hold my namesake then?" 

Roger glanced at Andy, then handed little John over. John held the baby carefully, staring down at him with a look of wonder in his eyes. "He looks like you did when you were a baby, li'l bit." 

"Does he?" Andy shrugged and settled in next to Roger, sliding an arm around Roger's shoulders and Roger snuggled in against him.

"Yeah, he does." John smiled at both of them, then went back to looking at his nephew. 

Roger glanced from Andy to John, and back again. "You don't look alike." 

Andy blinked before looking at John. "Don't we?" 

"No, we don't," John said softly, entranced by little John. "He's so tiny... okay, I have a question. How come he looks almost exactly like you did when you were a baby, but you're with a man? I know Roger here didn't have the baby, so..." 

"A friend of ours had them for us. She was nice enough to help us out," Andy said, lifting Markus when he started to fuss. "I'm gonna take this little guy and get their bottles ready. Rogi, you gonna be okay here with John?" 

"I'll be fine," Roger said, smiling up at Andy. He waited until Andy was out of the room before asking, "Why are you here?" 

John looked up, startled. "I... I've been trying to find my baby brother since I was healed. Lawrence wouldn't tell me where he was after I beat him up for the way he treated Andy after Daddy died... and before that actually. Always was a jerk to us. I've been tracking him all over the damn place." 

"We've been here all along. You could've found us." 

"Actually, I'd heard he'd gone north to Montana so I tracked him up there. When I got there, the Sheriff told me he lived down here. I got here as soon as I could." John frowned slightly. "Look, I love my little brother and if I could've gotten word to him before now, I would've. Thing is, I wasn't healthy enough for a long time, then the Indian camp I was living in didn't have much in the way of modernization. They were civilized, but nothing like here. There was no way to get him a message. Not to mention the fact that I didn't know where he was." 

Roger nodded, and then smiled shyly. "Are you here to stay?" 

"Unless Andy makes me leave, I'm here to stay." 

"Good. Have you met Mardy and Tommy?" 

"Mardy's Andy's friend, right?" 

"Yep." 

"And who is Tommy?" 

"Tommy is my... brother. And Mardy's... partner. And the doctor." 

"Ah, okay." John smiled and looked down at the baby in his arms. "I think my namesake got tired of the conversation. He's asleep." 

Roger grinned and took little John from John, holding the baby against his chest. "I love Andy very much and I love our babies." 

John touched his knee carefully and Roger looked up at him. "I'm glad. Andy deserves to be happy." 

Roger blushed and ducked his head. Behind him, he heard the kitchen door swing open and heard Andy say, "He makes me happy." Andy sighed, handing Roger a bottle. "He's my other half." 

"You still believe in two halves of a whole, huh? I thought you'd have grown out of that." 

"Never," Andy murmured, kissing Roger's temple before feeding the child in his arms. "As soon as we get these two hellions fed, we can head into town and I'll introduce you to Mardy." Andy's eyes hardened as Roger watched. "And Johnny, if you fuck with Mardy, I will hurt you, big brother or not." 

"Why would I mess with one of your friends?" 

"Because you always used to." 

"Yeah, well, I've grown up since then." 

"Not that much you haven't." Andy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let's just say that Mardy's got some... emotional scars from what happened to him before I met him." 

"This Tommy of his treat him right?" 

"Absolutely, or I'd have hurt him a long time ago. They've had a few rough patches, but they love each other and they've come through it all right." 

"Good. 'Cause li'l bit, anyone who has your protection has my protection too. You were always a damn good judge of character." 

Andy smiled faintly at the praise and nodded. Roger glanced around their small house before saying softly, "Mardy will probably let you have a room at the hotel. I'd ask you to stay here, but... we don't really have the room." 

"I'll get a room at the hotel. I think I'd prefer that to being kept up by babies all night long." 

Roger giggled and snuggled against Andy, resting his head on Andy's chest as little John drank his milk.

"Mardy, I'd like you to meet my brother John," Andy said, eyes focused on Mardy. 

Mardy just blinked and stared at the strange man standing with Andy and Roger. "But... aren't you dead?" 

John smiled. "Apparently not." 

"I mean... you're... but..." Mardy frowned and looked at Andy. "How?" 

"Apparently, I buried the wrong person. He was still alive and I never checked the body I took home with me. The Indians saved his life." 

"Wow." 

"Yeah." 

Mardy shook his head and smiled, sticking his hand out to shake John's. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mardy." He pointed behind him to where Tommy was standing, staring at John. "That's my partner, Tommy, and our girls, Scarlet and Jewel. Welcome home," he said softly. 

John smiled and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Andy tells me you're a better shot than either he or I?" 

"He exaggerates." 

"No, I don't," Andy said, sticking his tongue out at Mardy. 

Mardy laughed softly and ducked his head. "I'm not that good." 

"You're better," Andy said, hugging Mardy. "Why don't you all come over for dinner?" 

Mardy nodded and went to see if someone could watch the girls for him, and then he and Tommy headed over to Roger and Andy's. Mardy found Roger in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. "Hey, how're you handling the dead rising?" 

Roger laughed softly and shrugged. "Not sure. He's... he seems nice, but... he's kind of supposed to be dead." 

"Yeah, he is." Mardy frowned, and then shook his head. "Do you need any help?" 

"No, I've got it," Roger murmured. "Uhm... where are the girls?" 

"At home. I got Amelie to stay with them." 

"Ah." Roger nodded, smiling. 

A while later, Mardy sat down next to Andy, eyes focused on Andy's brother. "So, he's really alive. It's just too weird." 

"Tell me about it," Andy mumbled, shaking his head. "I'm sure I'm hallucinating and any minute now I'm going to wake up in Roger's arms and it'll all have been a dream." 

"Except we're all a part of it." 

"And everything's so focused. My dreams are never focused." 

"You're never focused," Mardy mumbled, nudging Andy with his foot. He smiled at his best friend and leaned over, kissing Andy's cheek. "Tommy and I are heading home. Tomas has a key waiting for John whenever he gets to the hotel." 

"Thanks, Mardy." 

"For you, anything." Mardy kissed his cheek before he grabbed Tommy and headed home where the girls were already fast asleep in their beds. Mardy bid Amelie good night-- she'd offered to watch the girls when Andy had brought John into the hotel and Mardy nearly passed out at the information-- and walked her out. 

He turned to Tommy and smiled slightly. "Seeing John... it's brought to light something for me." 

"What's that?" Tommy asked, looping his arms around Mardy's waist and pulling him close to nuzzle his neck. 

"I really, really love you and I know you'll never hurt me. Sex isn't pain and it's not dangerous. Or at least it won't be with you." 

"What are you saying, Schatzchen?" 

"I'm sayin' I want you to mount me," Mardy said, smiling shyly at his lover. "Please? I promise I won't panic. I just really need to feel you in me." 

Tommy closed his eyes and Mardy was worried for a moment that he'd gone too far-- that is until Tommy reopened his eyes and Mardy could see the lust swirling in them. He smiled at Tommy and slid his hand up his lover's chest. "So, you'll take me?" 

"Ja," Tommy growled before saying something in German that Mardy couldn't decipher. 

Deciding it didn't matter; Mardy led Tommy up to their room and undressed his lover before he slipped out of his own clothes. He glanced from the bed to Tommy and back, chewing on his lower lip. "What's the best way for you to take me?" 

A moment of silence fell and Mardy had to look at Tommy to make sure he was still there. Tommy groaned finally and gestured to the bed. "I've had this... image." 

"Of?" Mardy asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Slid up the bed and lay on your back." 

Mardy did as he was told, gasping softly as Tommy slid his hands up Mardy's calves to his thighs and then higher, brushing past his balls before running his hands over Mardy's stomach. "I've had this image," he said again but then he continued, "of you on your back, like this, your legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I slid in and out of your body and you moaned my name over and over again. Your eyes wide open and staring at me, face all flushed as you scratch over the sheets. I want to take you until you scream my name in that most pleasurable of ways." 

Mardy whimpered, cock twitching at the thought of what Tommy was saying and he moaned unconsciously. "Yes, please, yes!" 

Tommy smirked and spit into his hand, preparing Mardy as quickly and thoroughly as he could. Finally, when they were both ready, he positioned himself against Mardy and met blue eyes with green. "Are you sure about this?" 

"If you don't get in me right now, I'm going to town to find someone who will!" 

"No one would dare touch you," Tommy snarled and Mardy knew he'd succeeded in making his lover jealous. So he decided to push a couple more buttons. 

"Rafael and Carlos have offered more than once. And if you think Marat and Tomas... Oh God!" Mardy cried out as Tommy slid into him. Though it wasn't completely painless-- after all, it had been a long, long time since Mardy had had anything buried in him other than one of Tommy's fingers-- it felt amazingly good and it was all Mardy could do to control his body's reaction to the invasion. He rocked back against Tommy and moaned, body involuntarily spasming around his lover. 

Tommy growled and when Mardy had started moving on him, he'd found an easy rhythm, sliding in and out of Mardy. They rode each other and the wave of pleasure before Mardy did as Tommy had predicted and screamed his name. Tommy shuddered, trying to hold back his own orgasm, but it was of no use. He lost it with a shout, filling Mardy up even as his body continued thrusting into his lover. 

When they were both finally sated, Mardy curled around Tommy, resting his head on Tommy's chest and he listened to Tommy's heartbeat and smiled. "I didn't panic," he said softly, fingers tracing the play of muscles under Tommy's skin. 

"You didn't panic and you enjoyed yourself." 

"I didn't panic, I enjoyed myself, and I'm already wondering when can we do that again?" 

Tommy laughed and held him tight. They both finally knew that everything was going to be all right.


	12. How the Story Ends

Time went on and John found a place in Bluebonnet as Andy's deputy, though he took on more and more of the responsibilities so that Andy could help Roger with the twins. Everyone in town accepted him right away, though Mardy had a hard time adjusting to the fact that Andy's brother-- the one he'd seen Andy mourn for-- was alive and well and living in their small town. Almost upon their first meeting, John had fallen in love with Kim and though she was reluctant at first, Kim eventually fell in love with John too and the couple got married-- Andy as John's best man and Mardy standing up for Kim. They decided shortly after their marriage that neither of them wanted children. Kim knew she couldn't continue teaching if she had a baby to raise and John didn't want any child to go through what he knew his children would have to go through because of his job.

Andy found himself spending more time with his children and his husband until he'd pretty much given up his badge in return for his family, though he never officially gave up his title of Sheriff. The townsfolk all went to John with their troubles for the most part anyhow. So, Andy spent a lot of time with Roger in the kitchen at the hotel, or at their home with the twins. But everywhere that Roger went, the twins were there, so Andy was usually with them no matter where they were. 

Mardy and Tommy were happy with their girls, though Mardy was determined that he and Tommy should have a baby together. Since both girls had said they wanted a little brother or sister, Tommy finally had to agree and Mardy insisted that Tommy father the child. It had taken a lot of sweet talk and bribery before Amelie agreed to help them out, but finally, she did. They had a boy that they promptly named Andrew Marat Haas, much to Andy's chagrin and Marat's delight, and Jewel and Scarlet worshipped their baby brother. 

Carlos and Rafael continued to live happily together, raising their Feli. After a couple of years, their friends from Spain found their way to Texas and though Rafael seemed reluctant to embrace them as he had wanted to before, he did enjoy having his friends close by. Especially since they both brought lovers with them. Juan Carlos had his lover, Tommy, and Feliciano had his in David. They were as happy as Rafael was with Carlos, which pleased Rafael to no end, since he knew he would be able to just be himself around them now and not the flirty child he'd always seemed to be.

Mikhail and Igor had the store and Trish to keep them occupied and though Igor never walked again, he was content. Even when Mikhail got overprotective, as he was bound to do, Igor managed to just go with it and accept it as a part of his life. 

Sebastien and Richard were completely in love with each other and they loved running the church together. No matter what they said or did, they almost always agreed and most of the town had never even seen them argue. 

Marat and Tomas had a turbulent relationship, but they were very much in love with one another. They finally built a house on the opposite side of town from Mardy, Tommy, Andy and Roger, but were always at work anyhow, so where they lived didn't seem to matter as much as spending time together as often as possible. 

Amelie and Maria had found love in each other, surprising most of the town. After Amelie had Tommy's baby for he and Mardy, she and Maria settled down to raise Maria's baby. 

Joachim was happy in his own way, though he never had a steady lover, he did have his choice of the local farmers and ranchers-- at least the single ones who preferred men. It seemed to make Joachim happy, so no one tried to talk him out of it. 

Bob and James continued to live happily on their ranch, though Mike and Robby had actually split off. They now had two houses on the same property and Mike and Bob raised different herds of cattle, though they worked together with the rest of the animals and the farming portion of the ranch. And even though the twins lived apart, they were still as close as ever, and James and Robby were best friends, so it somehow all worked out. 

Mardy had never been happier and he knew that everyone in Bluebonnet had finally found their home... and everyone had found their other halves. For Mardy, the fact that his friends and family were all happy and healthy was a dream come true. No matter what may be thrown their way-- the town as a whole as well as Mardy's personal relationships with Tommy, Andy, Roger and their children--, nothing could stand come between them and they would always be strong and together.


End file.
